A Winter Lady For A King
by Dark Wings Descending
Summary: Three years after becoming king, Éomer realizes a cold and cruel winter is coming to Rohan... and it brings a queen with it. On Hiatus
1. The Prison Of Virtues

**A/N: **_For explanation on the dashes, please visit my profile._

* * *

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter I: The Prison Of Virtues.

The princess looked through the window at the blood that covered the winter's first snow on the distant fields and sighed; the last battle of a short war had been fought and the two weeks of its duration felt like several long years.

A tribe of barbarians had come from the South determined to attack and conquer the small country of Vathinia. As the king of a country with few wars to count and tell in its history, Idrios had asked their closest neighbour, Rohan, to come to their aid, considering the enemy had already eliminated half of an already small army. Rohan hadn't even hesitated in answering the desperate king's call and, thanks to the brave Rohirrim, Vathinia had won.

After the final battle, a messenger arrived at the palace bringing the good news and informing the queen that the king, the Rohirrim and what was left of Vathinia's army would arrive that same night to celebrate the victory.

Closing her eyes for a moment and then opening them again, she turned away from the window and walked to her bed, sitting down on it. In a period of time quicker than a ray of light, she wished the king, her father, had died in the battle. She would rather see her country in the hands of barbarians and be called a slave then to be imprisoned behind those stone walls, surrounded by jewels, and still be treated as a slave who others called a princess.

Had Idrios died, she would feel not happiness, but relief, like the entire Arda had been taken off her shoulders and replaced with just Middle Earth. But the time for it had not come yet; her father was closer by the minute and everything would be the way it had always been.

Princess Eihhlin was, at eighteen years old, the older daughter of King Idrios and Queen Marjut. She had long and straight red hair that almost looked like a soft copper coloured silk sheet. Her eyes were as blue as the Belegaer Sea and only snow could be whiter than her skin. She was considered tall when compared to the average woman of her people and had a slender figure.

There wasn't any kind of connection between most family members of the royal house: the queen simply ignored her children and despised her husband and her shameless interest in young stable boys was a very well known fact among nobility; Mero was ten and the future king of Vathinia and he and Paro, who was six, were the only little sparkle of joy in Eihhlin's life; the king's feeling towards his children weren't better than the queen's and it was said it wasn't the only affinity he had with Marjut.

Everyone in Triniha, chief city of Vathinia, seemed to be in a great haste while preparing that night's banquet. The queen had demanded everything to be perfect to welcome the Rohirrim and the palace's servants had their work redoubled.

Eihhlin spent almost the entire day in her chambers, at her window, watching people running from one place to another in a hurry and she thought the celebration itself was exaggerated; of course the country should thank Rohan in the best way possible, but the way things were being held seemed more like ostentation than thanks.

At sunset, the chambermaid came to help her change and get ready for when the men arrived. The princess decided to wear a simple dark green winter dress and small jewels. After all, she didn't like to be noticed, especially in the presence of men.

Éomer of Rohan, king since his uncle Theodén's death three years before, led his men beside Idrios towards Triniha feeling rather tired but satisfied that he had honoured a friendship of centuries between both countries. Although he secretly despised Idrios, he knew it was not his right to break a long tradition of mutual help.

After a journey of several long hours from the fields of Kaliaras, where the final battle had taken place, to Triniha, the Rohirrim finally arrived at the city accompanied by Idrios. They were welcomed as heroes and Éomer couldn't remember of such a warm welcome by another country. They went through the city until they reached the main square, where several stable boys took their horses to the palace's stables.

Eihhlin met Marjut at the main hall and the queen, as always, searched for a flaw in her daughter's appearance, finding none. She frequently did this to her children and the princess thought it happened simply because her mother had nothing better to do.

-Perfect. –Marjut said. –Now, remember: don't speak unless you're spoken to. We don't know these Rohirrim, but they're men and we know what that means.

-Yes, mother. –the princess answered calmly.

-Believe me, I want this to end as much as you do. –the mother stated, knowing this kind of event was terribly boring to her daughter.

The queen and the princess, mother and daughter, exited the palace through the great double wood door and descended the grand staircase, at the end of which the king and the Rohirrim were waiting. The first thing Eihhlin saw when she stepped outside was a sea of golden hair, a common feature among the people of Rohan she had heard.

When they finally reached the end of the stairs, the princess took a better look at Éomer, king of Rohan, who was standing next to her father. He was tall like no other man she had ever seen, had long golden hair and brown eyes that showed honesty and honour and a beard. Éomer was the handsome man she had heard about; he had a rough appearance and maybe the same could be said about his manners, but he was handsome nonetheless.

-Welcome back, my Lord of Vathinia. –Marjut said to her husband.

-Meet my wife Marjut and my daughter Eihhlin, Lord Éomer. –Idrios said, ignoring the queen. This fact didn't change Éomer's opinion about Idrios in a positive way, but he tried to ignore it as he slightly bowed to the first and kissed the hand of the second. Eihhlin wasn't comfortable with this contact and she could see it wasn't something the king of Rohan was used to do. –Come, Lord Éomer. We shall feast together to celebrate this victory.


	2. Loneliness In The Night

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter II: Loneliness In The Night.

The sun was already gone when the king and his guest sat at the table set in the middle of the square and began eating and, of course, drinking. After a couple of hours, the queen was mysteriously gone and the princess was far away from the celebrations of adults as she watched over her two brothers who were playing with other children near one of the several fires lit in the square to keep people warm against the beginning of winter's cold.

Eihhlin sat on a three-legged stool made of wood as she looked after her little brothers, but her mind was somewhere else. In fact, it was nowhere, for she felt too tired to think as she looked up at the stars in the clean sky. Those little spots of light reminded her of everything she couldn't have because they were so far away and out of reach. Suddenly, she felt the cold and soft breath of the night and realized it had come: winter had crossed the gates of Vathinia. Another year died and with it died everything that had never really lived in Eihhlin.

The feast was far into the night and Éomer had long lost the thread of Idrios' speech as he watched the quiet and delicate princess sitting alone on the other side of the square, taking care of the two little princes. Maybe he was wrong, but her thoughts seemed to be far away from the celebration. Then, Éomer saw her set her eyes on the stars above her head like she had lost hope. The king of Rohan wasn't sure if princess Eihhlin was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but he couldn't recall another beauty that could surpass hers. A gentle breeze then caressed her hair and her features gained something like sadness, but Eihhlin herself didn't seem sad to Éomer.

He didn't know how long he had been looking at her when she finally stood up from her seat to take her brothers back to the palace. The children seemed to be pleading for her to let them stay a little longer but she was irreducible about her decision, although she was kind and gentle with them but never smiling. Finally, each of the boys took one of their sister's hands and she led them back inside, walking by just a few feet away from his seat. To his secret relief, Eihhlin had not noticed his eyes on her.

After putting Paro and Mero to sleep, the princess decided not to go back outside and went to her chambers to rest. Taking off her dress by herself, she changed into a white nightgown and put her jewels back in a small silver box on the bedside table. Once she had gotten into bed, she blew out the single candle on the bedside table and rested her head on the pillow, closing her eyes to forget another plain day of her existence.

Everyone in the square was still celebrating with no end in sight. Idrios had been rambling for hours and Éomer was pretty sure he wouldn't want to hear his voice for a long, long time after this.

-I've been thinking… –Idrios started in his drunken state. –We need to straighten the bond between our countries and this war seemed to be just what we needed to do it. –he paused as he gestured for a servant to pour him more wine. –What do you think of marrying my daughter? –he asked abruptly. Éomer suddenly felt like he had been slapped across the face with that somewhat senseless question, which he thought he had misheard because he wasn't sure he was sober himself.

-Uh? –was all he could say.

-Think of it as a way to thank Rohan's help. –Idrios said, completely unaware of Éomer's confusion. –Besides, it is said that you've been looking for a queen. –he continued, noticing his wine was already gone. The king of Rohan was silent for a moment. The truth was that he wasn't openly in search for a wife to be his queen, but, after three years, the people of his country silently demanded he found one and produced an heir within the first two years of marriage. Éomer knew he had to follow his country's traditions and perform his duties and, for a second, the offer of taking Eihhlin's hand was very tempting, but he soon realized it was also utopian.

-But… I don't know her. I haven't even spoken to her. –he stated, suddenly feeling very stupid, knowing those were never motives to stop the wedding between a man and a woman.

-You'll have the rest of your days to know her if you marry her! –the king of Vathinia said in a drunken joy. Then, he frowned and leaned closer to Éomer. –Or is it simply an excuse for your lack of interest in my daughter?

-No, it isn't. –Éomer answered quickly. He sure had an interest in Eihhlin, but he doubted it was reciprocal. –But… what does she think of it?

-Oh, Lord Éomer, since when is a woman's opinion important? –Idrios asked in the same joyful tone as before and the king of Rohan wasn't sure his policy was the best to take. –So, will you take my daughter's hand in matrimony?

-Yes, it would be an honour to betroth princess Eihhlin. –Éomer finally answered after a moment of silence, realizing he had no other choice. He didn't feel like he was sacrificing himself for his country; the princess was all he could think about since he had first lay his eyes on her, so he tried to convince himself things would go better than he expected.

Idrios cheerfully announced the good news to everyone in the square, giving them one more reason to celebrate as he ordered the servants to bring more wine. What he didn't know was that Marjut was standing in the shadows and she was listening, knowing there was nothing she could do. But she suddenly felt something inside of her she couldn't quite explain and decided to warn her fragile daughter before Idrios could tell the princess he had decided her fate when she wasn't even present.


	3. And The Queen Becomes A Mother

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter III: And The Queen Becomes A Mother.

Marjut ran as fast as she could through the empty halls until she finally reached Eihhlin's chambers. Opening the door, she stepped into the dark room and hesitated for a moment as she saw her daughter sleeping. Was she really going to do it? Was she to play the part of the bearer of what she knew the princess would call "bad news"? Marjut wasn't sure why she felt like this; it was like she was about to witness the fall of the last petal of the last rose of summer. Was it sadness? Was it guilt? She didn't know. She didn't care. All she cared about at the moment was that she had to wake her daughter up from the only peace she had ever had to bring her back to the ugly, ugly reality.

Taking a deep breath, she silently closed the door and slowly walked to Eihhlin's bed, carefully sitting on it.

-Eihhlin. –she called as she slightly shook her. –Eihhlin. –the sound of her own name seemed to wake up the princess and, as she opened her eyes, she immediately frowned as she saw her mother was the one to wake her up.

-Mother? What are you doing here? –Eihhlin asked, still half asleep.

-I have to tell you something, Eihhlin. –the queen answered calmly, although she was very nervous.

-What is it? –was the princess' next question as she sat up in bed, now more awake.

-Your father, he… –Marjut paused, thinking of the best way to give her the news, but she knew there were no soft words to say it. –He offered your hand in matrimony to Lord Éomer. And the king of Rohan accepted it.

Eihhlin thought she was still asleep for a moment, but she knew that, if it was a dream, her mother wouldn't be in it.

-You mean…? –she tried to speak, but only a faint whisper came out and quickly faded away. She got up from bed and walked to the window in silence.

-Say something, Eihhlin. –the mother pleaded.

-You know what bothers me the most? –the young princess asked and a short silence followed as Marjut waited for the answer. –Is the fact that I can't even hate him; I feel absolutely nothing towards him for doing this to me. I feel nothing for him or you. –she paused for a moment and turned around to face her mother. –Why did you come here? Why did you tell me?

-I… thought I should warn you. –the queen managed to say, hurt by Eihhlin's cold words. But what surprised her the most was the calm state of the princess; she'd expected her to explode for the very first time in her life, to cry and scream hysterically, to threaten to kill herself. But she hadn't done any of those things. Eihhlin simply looked out the window lost in thought like she often did and not a word about the arrangement or Éomer had come out of her mouth.

-Well, I've been informed. Thank you. –the daughter stated, still looking out the window. Marjut knew her daughter wouldn't say another word that night and, still hurt by the coldness that had always surrounded Eihhlin, she stood up from the bed and silently left the room.

Once in the hall, the queen finally broke. Her tears ran freely down her face as she recalled Eihhlin's indifference towards her. Deep in her heart, she had wished her daughter to seek comfort in her after the news, but the young woman remained distant as always. Marjut faced the fact that she was about to lose the daughter she had never been a mother to and only now she realized how much she meant to her.

-How could I be so blind? –she asked herself between muffled sobs. Guilt was slowly consuming her soul as she thought about the first child she had given birth to and the unhappiness she would live in if she refused to learn to love her husband. Marjut wasn't sure if Eihhlin had ever felt love for anyone or anything similar. Not even her little brothers had that privilege. What had she done?

Knowing she would marry a complete stranger wasn't something Eihhlin was glad about, but she couldn't say she was surprised about it. She had always expected something like that coming from her father. This kind of situation was difficult for her because she didn't know what to do or what to say; she had some difficulty in dealing with feelings, so she felt nothing at all. She couldn't even if she tried.

Now that she was wide awake, there was no chance to go back to sleep, so she changed into a blue dress and, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, she left her chambers without a sound.

Éomer couldn't rest as he was always waking up with Eihhlin's image in his mind. He didn't know this young woman, so why was she the only thing he could think about? Feeling it was impossible to sleep in that agitation, the king of Rohan decided to get dressed and go outside for a walk. Maybe he could clear his thoughts from her and think straight.

After getting lost a couple of times, he finally found the exit to the garden, which was already covered with thin snow. This reminded him of Théoden telling him that Vathinia had the most beautiful winter the entire Arda had ever seen. A small smile formed in Éomer's lips as he recalled that and other stories his uncle had told him when he was a child.

Taking a random direction, he walked through the garden knowing he wasn't a child anymore and that he was about to possess something more beautiful than Vathinia's winter. But, somehow, he didn't feel happy about it; he knew he should, but something prevented that happiness from existing.

Éomer stopped abruptly as he saw a figure, a fragile figure sitting on a small rock facing the rising sun. Taking a few steps forward, he realized it was Eihhlin, his future wife, his future queen, sitting there with her back to him, completely unaware of his presence. Should he say something? Should he leave her to her thoughts? He wished to stay and talk to her, try to know her, but he feared she wouldn't respond to his attempt to make conversation. Would he simply wait for the wedding without knowing Eihhlin's feelings about it or would he take the first step into her heart and her mind in that same moment, in that same garden?


	4. Undesired Journey

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter IV: Undesired Journey.

Before he could think twice, Éomer found himself walking towards Eihhlin in silence as the princess was probably lost in her own thoughts, because she gave no sign that she had acknowledged his presence. Éomer stopped just a short distance away from her and he wasn't sure of what to say. The few faint rays of sunlight announced that it was already dawn and he felt his courage renewed.

-Good morning, my lady. –he said and Eihhlin turned around in her seat to look at him and, even though she had previously thought she was alone in the garden, she didn't seem surprised to see the king of Rohan there.

-Good morning, Lord Éomer. –she replied in a somewhat indifferent tone. He wasn't sure of what say next, but he wanted to talk about their future wedding and feared her reaction for probably not knowing about it yet.

-My lady, there's something I need to tell you. –Éomer stated slowly, careful as not to upset her.

-I already know about it. –she said, facing the prelude of morning again.

-You do? –the king asked quickly, maybe too quickly, and he could barely hide the surprise in his voice.

-Yes, I do. –Eihhlin confirmed, emotionless. This certainly wasn't a good sign to Éomer and, putting aside his strong desires and great sense of duty for a moment, he walked closer to the princess until he was right beside her and kneeled down, taking her small and pale hand in his strong and somewhat calloused one.

-I can see it doesn't please you. –he said and she looked at him, breaking away from the sunrise. –To be completely honest, I didn't even think twice when I took your hand and I don't regret my decision. But I can see you're not happy with it and force you into something you don't want to do is something I'm not willing to do.

-Why are you telling me this? –Eihhlin asked, pulling her hand away.

-Because I don't want you to live an unhappy life with me, my lady. If there is no chance to win your heart, then one word is enough and I'll leave you alone. –Éomer answered and saying those words hurt him, but he felt marrying Eihhlin against her will would hurt him more.

-Win my heart? –the princess repeated, raising an eyebrow as she stood up from the rock. –My lord, you've only met me yesterday. A few more days and you'd see I don't have a heart worth of winning.

-No offense, my lady, but I think you're wrong. –he replied, standing up as well.

-Think as you like. –she said, turning around to leave, but the conversation wasn't over yet.

-You haven't given me an answer. –Éomer stated and Eihhlin turned to face him again. –I gave my word to your father and I can't go back now; it would only mean war. But if you don't wish to marry me, you have to say it.

-My wishes are not important, Lord Éomer. –Eihhlin stated and finally walked away, leaving the king of Rohan behind.

Éomer could hardly believe how cold and emotionless the woman he found himself desiring was. Sitting down on the rock she had been sitting on just moments before, he wondered if marrying her was what he really wanted. He was sure he wouldn't be able to forget her and he knew he had to keep the promise he had made to Idrios, but he didn't want to live the rest of his life with a woman who ignored his existence. The problem was that there was nothing to be done about it if she refused to oppose to her father's decision.

She closed the door of her bedroom and, throwing the blanket on the bed, she washed her face with cold water the maid had brought and combed her hair, making a braid as she thought about Éomer's pathetic attempt to gain whatever he had in mind from her. Looking at herself in the mirror, she wondered what made him say such words, why her opinion on the matter was so important to him. The fact was that it didn't really bother her; living with Éomer wouldn't be much different from her current situation, she was sure.

After she finished getting ready for the day, Eihhlin exited her chambers and went to her brothers'. Both children were still asleep when she entered the room. Taking a moment to look at them sleeping peacefully, she thought about how her routine would change drastically because, obviously, she couldn't take them with her to Rohan once she had gotten married to Éomer. These two boys were the only reason she didn't want to leave Vathinia, but she knew she had nothing to say on the matter. Idrios would make her marry the king of Rohan against her will if he had to, so the princess avoided unnecessary confrontations of an already lost battle.

Shaking him slightly, Eihhlin woke up Mero first and, after some effort to get him out of bed, she did the same with Paro and then walked to the windows to open the curtains, letting the winter sunlight into the room. As always, getting them dressed and ready was a real adventure, but she was sure she would miss it the moment it was taken from her.

A maid brought them breakfast and they ate in the bedroom like they did every morning. Even though Eihhlin was old enough to sit at the king's table in the morning, she preferred to be with her brothers, knowing how much she hated to have meals by herself while a maid watched her when she was their age.

Éomer had returned to his room to prepare everything to leave that same morning. The episode with the princess was still fresh on his mind and he felt torn in two: part of him wanted to break the promise made to Idrios, but his other half was consumed by a growing desire to love that beautiful and cold stranger. In that moment, he wished to be fighting a battle with swords instead of the one he fought in his heart right now.


	5. Before The Tenth Day

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter V: Before The Tenth Day.

After being informed by a maid that the Rohirrim would leave soon and that Idrios requested her presence at the moment of their departure, Eihhlin left the children playing in their bedroom and went to the main square, where she found the men of Rohan and their horses ready to leave.

-Ah, Eihhlin! We were just waiting for you. –Idrios said as the princess walked to where he, Marjut and Éomer were standing.

-Well, I'm here. –she replied in her usual emotionless state.

-Lord Éomer and the Rohirrim are going back home today and, considering you're betrothed to him, you should come to wish a good homeward journey. –her father stated and Eihhlin was silent for a moment as she looked at him.

-I hope you return home safely, my lord. –she finally said in a mechanic voice as she slightly bowed to Éomer.

-Thank you, my lady. I look forward to seeing you again soon. –the king of Rohan replied and was about to take her hand to kiss it but immediately remembered she didn't like the gesture, so he simply bowed to her. He then turned to Idrios and shook his hand. –I expect to see you and your family in Edoras in ten days as we agreed. I hope Rohan can be as hospitable as Vathinia was to us.

Several respectful words later, the Rohirrim finally left Triniha, riding their horses towards the M'neia valley in the northern territory. Without another word, Idrios left to a meeting with his counsellors. Marjut and Eihhlin stood in the middle of the square, watching the men of Rohan ride into the distance.

-Why are we visiting Rohan in ten days? –the daughter asked, still looking in the same direction. She was almost sure what the answer was.

-Well, winter's here and your father wants this wedding to be celebrated as soon as possible before it starts snowing heavily. –Marjut answered.

-But winter is not appropriate for a wedding. –Eihhlin stated, looking at her mother.

-Idrios doesn't want to wait three months until spring. I think he's afraid Lord Éomer will break his word. –the queen said.

-Thank you, but you can keep your thoughts to yourself. –Eihhlin said calmly and turned around to go back to the palace.

Marjut felt the last hours she had lived were the worst she had ever known; the husband she hated was forcing the daughter only recently she knew she loved to marry a man she didn't feel anything for. Would things be any different if she had opened her eyes earlier? Why did she feel this sudden guilt for something she hadn't done?

-Exactly. –she mumbled to herself. –I've done nothing.

For the first time in his life, Éomer wasn't looking forward to going back home. Even though his first contact with Eihhlin had been nothing like he had expected it to be, his blossoming feelings for her hadn't vanished. The princess of Vathinia was the queen of all his thoughts since he had first seen her and he couldn't understand why she had had this immediate effect on him. She was cold, distant and indifferent, but he couldn't wait to see her again. Éomer still felt guilty about how their marriage had been arranged, but he knew he had no other choice. At first, he had hoped things to be easier than they seemed to be, but, after his encounter with the princess, the king of Rohan realized he was about to fight the most difficult war of his life. One he wasn't sure he could win.

Eihhlin locked herself up in her bedroom after the Rohirrim's departure and spent the day looking out of her window, thinking about thoughts she didn't want to think of while her misery tried, in vain, to consume her heart. She had never done or cared to do anything to stop the decisions of fate, whatever that was. She simply sat watching her life pass by. Eihhlin was like the red rose that blossoms in the spring and dies when winter comes: even though she knew what was going to happen to her, she didn't, she couldn't move to do anything. Chains kept her a prisoner to her existence like roots beneath the earth held the rose to the ground.

The queen had tried several times to talk to her daughter during the day, but the princess wouldn't even answer when she knocked. Marjut wished there was something she could do to stop the wedding Eihhlin hadn't asked for. Deep inside, she had a faint hope that Éomer of Rohan could touch the princess' heart and teach her about love. He seemed to be a good man and Marjut clearly remembered what she saw in his eyes when he first saw Eihhlin. It was something she had never seen in another man and, for a moment, she felt pity for him; he seemed to feel something other than pure lust, like most men did for her young daughter, but the queen knew Eihhlin too well. After all, she had brought her to the world. She knew that, if Éomer fell in love with the princess, he would suffer like no man had ever suffered, because Eihhlin was as unreachable as she was beautiful.

After finishing the meal the maid had brought her, Eihhlin changed to bed, feeling tired. As she lay in the dark, she wondered when exactly had she turned into the person she was. Even though she felt as old as time, she frequently asked herself the same question and, in response, the answer was invariably the same too. Her awakening to the world had destroyed everything she had yet to dream.

Now, her life was pure existence. She knew she had no purpose and she was incapable of feeling, wanting, desiring and hoping. Princess Eihhlin of Vathinia, maiden of Triniha, was one with the snow outside her window: beautiful, fragile, silent and, above all, frozen.


	6. Expecting The Torment

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter VI: Expecting The Torment.

The Rohirrim took three days to arrive home, which meant there were only seven days left to prepare the arrival of the royal family of Vathinia. As soon as he arrived in Meduseld, Éomer ordered a messenger to go to Gondor in order to inform his sister, Éowyn, about the wedding, which would take place a day or two after Eihhlin's arrival.

He went to his chambers after leaving his horse in the stable and found a tub filled with hot water waiting for him. Undressing himself, he entered the tub and immediately felt his body relax. Thinking about what Éowyn would say about his wedding, Éomer smiled. The princess of Ithilien always told him to let his heart lead his way through life and that's what he was doing. His smile slowly faded as the vivid image of Eihhlin came to his mind; he was being true to his heart, but he was not letting her do the same. The king couldn't help but feel like a villain, even though he knew Idrios had practically forced him to answer positively and that there was no turning back. But the image he had of her of when he first arrived in Triniha slowly took over his mind and knowing he would soon have that woman as his queen awoke his senses to what it involved. They would spend the rest of their lives together and some duties were expected from them: they would have to live like the husband and wife they were about to become and, while he ruled over Rohan, Eihhlin was supposed to be the mother of his children.

His last thought brought him back to reality. If she didn't want to marry him, then she certainly wouldn't want to have his children. Only then Éomer realized the seriousness of the situation: Eihhlin would reject any child conceived with him like she had rejected Éomer himself. Forcing her to marry someone she did not love was bad enough, but forcing himself upon her was something he definitely refused to do. He already cared too much about his future queen to cause her any pain.

Éomer realized the water had become cold and came out of the tub, picking up a towel to dry himself up. He got dressed in some comfortable clothes and exited his room towards his study to meet his counsellors, who he had convoked soon after arriving in Edoras.

Entering the room, he saw the seven men were already there and they bowed when they saw him.

-Welcome back, my king. –one of them, Cutilius, said.

-Congratulations on your victory against the barbarians. –said another, Laero.

-Thank you. –Éomer replied, sitting down on his chair behind his desk.

-My lord, there is a rumour that you've found a queen in Vathinia. –Hetal, the eldest of the council, spoke for the first time. –Is it true?

-That's why I called you here. I'm betrothed to the princess of Vathinia and she will arrive in seven days. The wedding will happen soon after, so we have little time to prepare everything. That's your priority until her arrival. –the king answered, trying to be as brief as possible.

-With all due respect, my lord, you could have consulted us about the matter. There are candidates from other countries who could be more interesting choices for a queen and whose countries could be powerful allies. –Hetal stated, clearly despising the idea of having a princess of such a small and harmless country as Rohan's queen. The counsellor's words seemed to upset Éomer, who stood up from his seat and placed his hands on the desk.

-Are you saying I'm not capable of choosing a wife, counsellor? –the king asked, annoyed.

-Of course not, my lord. –Hetal answered. –I'm sorry to have questioned your decision.

-Vathinia has been a friend of Rohan for centuries and this wedding will straighten that bond. That is enough for me. –Éomer stated before walking out the door.

Arriving in his room once again, he closed the door and walked to one of the windows facing south. Even in the dark of the night, he could see the valley that separated Rohan from Vathinia and Eihhlin was, once more, the only thought on his mind. Éomer wondered what she was doing at that precise moment. Was she thinking about him? Did she miss him? Had she even noticed he was gone? He knew he was fooling himself; the king of Rohan was perfectly aware that she didn't have half the thoughts he had about her and even those were probably about how much she wished not to see him again. He knew nothing about that young woman yet he worried about what she thought of him and what she felt for him, even if it was hate. But he couldn't believe such a beautiful and fragile creature was capable of hating someone. In his view, Eihhlin was too perfect to be touched by vile feelings such as hate. And her perfection was the origin of his doubts.

-Are you too perfect to be my queen? –Éomer asked aloud, looking up at the stars like he was hoping to hear her answer through them.

Once she had gotten her little brothers ready to go to sleep, Eihhlin closed the curtains and walked to Paro's bed, making sure he was comfortable.

-Are you going to leave us? –the little boy asked, taking the princess by surprise. She knew what he was talking about but, as always, whoever had told them about her wedding didn't bother to explain it to them.

-No, Paro, I'm not going to leave you. –she answered calmly, sitting down on his bed. –I'm just going to live in another country.

-That means you're leaving us. –Mero stated, crossing his arms.

-No, it doesn't. I'm not going because I want to. I wish I could stay and take care of you but I can't. –Eihhlin replied coldly.

-Why not? Who is making you leave? –Paro asked innocently.

-It's father, isn't it? –Mero, who was a bit older and was starting to understand some matters, asked.

-You will understand later. –was the princess' answer. –All I can tell you is that I have to go even if I don't want to.

-Can we go with you? –the younger brother asked. Eihhlin stood up and walked to the door.

-I'm sorry, but you have to stay. Goodnight. –she said and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

She went to her own bedroom and sat down on a chair near her favourite window. She wasn't used to the children's difficult questions and trying to explain why she had to leave Vathinia and get married had upset her. Couldn't people just watch quietly as she let her life be controlled in a way she hadn't planned? She hadn't objected, so why did other people do so? Were they afraid she would suffer? If so, then they knew nothing about her. She didn't know what suffering was because she had no wishes, therefore there were no disillusions to harm her. Even king Éomer worried about what she felt about the situation and, even though she had made it perfectly clear that her will was irrelevant, he left Vathinia with doubt in his eyes. Eihhlin felt like she had always been a puppet in fate's hands and she was born knowing there was no point in fighting it. She would be a queen and a wife to Éomer, but never the friend and lover he had searched for in the garden at dawn.


	7. Fading Light Of A Hidden Star

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter VII: Fading Light Of A Hidden Star.

Eihhlin spent her last days in Vathinia locked up in her bedroom. She wouldn't come out to eat, to see people, to feel the winter on her skin or even to take care of her brothers. The princess would simply stand by her window from sunrise to sunset memorizing the view of the beautiful and endless fields covered in snow she already knew so well. While Idrios thought it was her way to protest against her wedding, Marjut knew her daughter was silently saying goodbye to the snow. The queen clearly remembered one of the few conversations she had had with Eihhlin a few years before in which the princess had said there was no snow like Vathinia's in the entire Arda. Now, Eihhlin was saying farewell to her true essence forever.

One morning, when her maid brought her the first meal of the day, the princess felt like it had been a long time since she had last been out in the world and, after asking the servant what day it was, she realized it was time to leave Vathinia behind. The journey to Rohan would begin soon and she immediately left the room, leaving her untouched food and the maid who prepared her things for said journey behind.

She ran as fast as she could through the palace and she almost fell when she reached the stairs, but she didn't stop until she was outside in the garden. The freezing cold immediately embraced her like she was a naked soul and she let herself fall to her knees. With a trembling hand, she brushed her frail fingertips against the snow, closing her eyes to take in the burning feeling on those little spots of skin. When she couldn't feel them anymore, she brought them to her lips to savour the taste of goodbye.

Opening her eyes, Eihhlin looked up at the sky, where a sleeping sun hid behind clouds, and sighed. She then stood up and walked back inside, not daring to look back. Only then she realized she was wearing a thin dress, inappropriate for that time of the year.

The princess went back to her chambers, where a winter dress, a pair of boots for the snow and a warm cloak were waiting for her and the rest of her belongings were locked up in several chests. She took her time to change into the new clothes and, after she was finished, she left the room and went outside to meet her family in the main square, where horses and a barrow for the women and children were waiting for them.

Eihhlin didn't say a word to anyone as she watched a few servants bring the chests and loading the back of the carriage with them. She didn't really care if she had many beautiful dresses and jewels because she wasn't planning to please Éomer with them.

It didn't take long until everything was ready and soon the royal family started leaving the city while its people bid the princess farewell. She wasn't really listening or even looking at them as she noticed small snowflakes had started falling from the sky. In that moment, Eihhlin realized she wouldn't see or feel Vathinia's snow again for a long time.

Éomer's spirit was becoming more agitated as the day of Eihhlin's arrival approached. He still had many doubts about the important and irremediable step he was about to take. Duty and desire were constantly fighting in his mind and in his heart since he had spoken to Eihhlin. Even though he knew he was worrying about something he couldn't change, Éomer tried to find an answer to the questions that tormented him. Was Eihhlin pretending to have a heart of stone just to keep him away from her? Would things change once they had gotten to know each other? Would she even allow that to happen?

The king was pulled away from his thoughts as someone knocked on the door of his study.

-Come in. –he said, sitting down at his desk. A young boy, no older than twelve, opened the door and shyly entered the room.

-Lady Éowyn has arrived, my lord. –the boy said.

-Thank you. You can go. –Éomer replied as the boy left the room and closed the door. He then took a moment before going outside to meet his beloved sister. He knew how she would react when he had told her the exact story of how he had become betrothed to Eihhlin and it certainly wouldn't help his already troubled mind.

Finally getting up from his seat, Éomer exited his study and went outside to the courtyard, where he found Éowyn and her husband, Faramir.

-Éomer! –she called, smiling, as she saw him. They embraced each other and only then Éomer realized how much he had missed his sister. –How have you been? We have so much to talk about. I want you to tell me everything about the princess.

-Well, there's not much to tell. I only spent two days there. –Éomer stated, suddenly uncomfortable about touching that subject.

-Then you'll have to make up a story for her. –Faramir replied, putting an arm around Éowyn's shoulders. –She's been talking about it for the entire journey!

-I just want to hear about the woman my brother fell in love with. –Éowyn stated, crossing her arms. –Is it wrong?

-Of course it isn't. I'll leave you two alone so you can talk at ease. –Faramir answered, kissing her on the lips before walking away.

Brother and sister went inside to his study, where the fireplace had been lit, producing a nice warmth in the room.

-Now, tell me everything about her. –Éowyn said, sitting down on a chair while Éomer walked to the window. She was curious about the woman who had made her brother finally decide to get married after spending three years avoiding the subject.

-Well, her name is Eihhlin, as you know. –the king said as he looked out of the window, not sure of what to say about the object of his sudden affection.

-Yes, I know that. –the sister replied impatiently. –But what is she like? Is she pretty? Can she sing? Tell me what made you fall in love with her.

-The truth is that I barely know her, Éowyn. –Éomer stated, turning around to face his sister, whose smile was fading. –Everything was arranged.

-What do you mean? –she asked, slightly frowning as she stood up.

-Her father practically forced me to take her hand, saying it was a way to thank Rohan for our help in defeating their enemy. –he explained.

-Are you saying she didn't even have anything to say about it? –Éowyn asked, incredulous.

-That's exactly what I'm saying. –he confirmed, sighing. Éomer was starting to feel guilty about the whole situation again and his sister's reaction was not helping.

-Oh, my dear brother, you're about to get married to a woman you do not love. Can't you see it's a mistake? –she asked softly, genuinely worried. She wished nothing more than a life full of happiness for her brother, but she knew Éomer would always put his duties before the matters of the heart, even if it meant eternal regret.

-I never said I didn't love her, Éowyn, although I'm not sure I do. –the king stated. –She's the only thing I can think about since I first saw her, but I can't understand why. I'm almost sure Eihhlin's the most beautiful woman to have ever walked Middle Earth and I don't regret my decision of marrying her. But she's equally cold; her eyes show nothing and she ignores me. I'm about to promise myself to a woman who clearly showed me she will never feel anything for me, Éowyn.

The princess of Ithilien was silent for a while. Even though she had always been the only person Éomer would open his heart to, she had never heard him talk about anything or anyone in such a passionate way. Eihhlin had clearly touched Éomer's heart without realizing it and Éowyn didn't need to have the rare elven gift of foresight to know her brother's love for that young woman would grow and so would his suffering. She had always wished Éomer to find an everlasting love and, now that he had, she wondered if he would be able to endure the pain that came with it. The king of Rohan was a brave warrior on the battlefield when facing the enemy's army with his men, his sword and his shield and nothing, not even fear, could hold him back. But now he stood alone and unarmed to face the most important challenge he had ever known: the cold, fragile and emotionless woman he loved.


	8. The Door Of A New Winter

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter VIII: The Door Of A New Winter.

There were already a few stars in the sky when Háma saw the royal family of Vathinia enter the gates of Edoras. He ran back to Meduseld to inform the king, who was, once again, secluded in his study. Everyone close to Éomer had noticed he spent his days in there since he had returned from Vathinia but nobody, not even his counsellors, had said a word about it.

The doorward knocked on the study's door and the only answer he heard was silence. Frowning, he knocked again several times until he finally heard Éomer's voice.

-Come in. –the king said. Háma followed the order and entered the room, finding a rather upset Éomer inside. –What is it?

-King Idrios of Vathinia and his family have arrived, my lord. –Háma said from the doorway. –They've just crossed the gates of Edoras. –he continued. The look in Éomer's face instantly changed as he received the information. Just moments before the doorward knocked on his door, the king had been thinking about Eihhlin again and wondering when would she arrive. By his calculations, the princess should have arrived in the morning and he asked himself if something had happened to her or if she had simply decided not to come.

But now Eihhlin was finally in Rohan and he secretly wished he had more time to think. Knowing there was no time left, he stood up from his seat and walked to the door.

-Go to the servants and make sure everything's ready to welcome the princess and her family. –Éomer ordered and walked away.

As she entered Edoras, Eihhlin saw dozens of people with golden hair looking at her from both sides of the road leading to the king of Rohan's residence, Meduseld. Taking a quick look at her surroundings, the princess saw the houses and the city itself were nothing like what she knew and references to horses could be easily found.

The family finally stopped in front of the stairs that led to the palace's gates. A few servants took their horses and barrow as king Éomer came out of his home to greet the daughter of Idrios. It was easy to spot her as her red hair was a harsh contrast with everything and everyone around her.

Eihhlin started to climb the stairs right behind her parents and Éomer felt his heart beating faster as she got closer. He had never felt like that in the presence of any other woman and he wondered if she felt anything similar when she saw him.

Before he knew it, the princess was standing in front of him and, as he took a better look at her, he realized she was even more beautiful than he remembered. Then, Eihhlin looked straight into his eyes and Éomer was intimidated by hers for a moment, but tried his best not to show it.

-Welcome to Edoras, Lord Idrios. –he said, looking away from Eihhlin as he shook her father's hand. –I hope you had a pleasant journey.

-Well, the weather was kind to us. –Idrios replied. –But these long journeys are always tiring, especially for the ladies.

-Of course. Why don't you come in and have a good rest after dinner? –Éomer invited, stepping aside to let them in. Idrios and Marjut accepted and entered his home. When the princess was about to do the same, he felt like this was a good chance to talk to her and maybe start a conversation. –It's a pleasure to see you again, my lady. –he said. She stopped in front of him, bowed slightly and walked away in silence, entering Meduseld and leaving a disappointed king behind. Her attitude only confirmed what he already knew: seeing beyond her ice would be much more difficult than fighting a thousand Battles of the Pelennor Fields.

A servant led Eihhlin to her designated chambers, where all her belongings had been taken to. Once she was alone, she walked to one of the windows, from where the entire city of Edoras could be seen. Even though she found it extremely beautiful, even more beautiful than Triniha, it did not make her want to stay and live there for the rest of her days. Edoras was also covered in snow, the ultimate beauty, but it was not even close to that of her homeland.

This and many other thoughts were floating in her mind when she heard a knock on the door.

-Come in. –she said and the servant opened the door.

-Lord Éomer invites you to join him at dinner, my lady. –the young servant informed her from the doorway.

-I'm sorry but I'll have to decline the invitation. I'm not feeling well and the long journey was very tiring. My apologies to the king. –Eihhlin said and, after bowing to the princess, the servant left the room, closing the door behind her.

Eihhlin was aware that her attitude was impolite, but, after spending three days without any privacy as she was constantly surrounded by people, she felt the need to be alone for some hours. Turning to look out of the window again, she realized night had fallen over Edoras. Another day had died and the princess turned around to look at one of the chests, where her wedding dress was kept in. She hadn't seen it yet and she had no curiosity about it. The wedding was not important to her nor was the person she would marry. Eihhlin couldn't feel anything about the event every woman waited for. She didn't want to do it, yet she did nothing to stop it, not even when Éomer himself gave her the opportunity to do what she thought to be the right thing. Even though she had no idea of what Idrios would say or do if she refused to obey him, she knew it wouldn't be a good thing and she'd still have to marry the king of Rohan in the end, so she silently followed the orders given to her.

After a long wait, everyone was already sitting at king Éomer's table when the young maid he had sent to Eihhlin's room came in.

-Where's princess Eihhlin? –he asked, showing his obvious concern.

-Lady Eihhlin is not feeling well and she apologizes for not joining you. –the girl answered.

-I'm sorry for her attitude, Lord Éomer. Eihhlin can be very stubborn, but I will not tolerate this behaviour. –Idrios stated and was about to stand up, but Éomer placed a hand on his arm to prevent him from doing so.

-No, I understand. Long journeys can be exhausting for young ladies like her. –he said, even though he knew it was just an excuse Eihhlin had made up. –The same happens to my sister Éowyn. Isn't it, Éowyn?

-Yes, yes, it is. –she answered quickly as she and Éomer exchanged looks. Seeing her brother defend a woman who did not care for him broke Éowyn's heart, but she couldn't blame him.

-Alright, then. I'll let her be. –Idrios said, sitting down again. –Tell me, Lord Éomer, have you decided when will the wedding be celebrated?

-Yes, it will be in two days. –was Éomer's short answer as he silently thanked his sister for her help. He was surprised by his own actions. How could he care so much for a woman he barely knew? The king of Rohan was sure she didn't want to see him and he asked himself if she would still avoid him once they had gotten married. The questions multiplied themselves as the hours slowly died and, one by one, brought him closer to the short yet eternal moment that would change his life as he knew it. For the first time in his whole existence, Éomer wasn't sure if he was ready to face the unknown torment getting closer with each sunrise.

Eihhlin had just finished eating the meal the same maid had brought her when she heard a knock on the door. Standing up from her seat, she walked to the door, even though she didn't feel like seeing anyone, and opened it. The princess came face to face with a woman she did not know; she was a bit taller than Eihhlin and had a slender figure. Her golden hair told the princess that the woman was in her homeland and she had blue eyes, a pale skin and a kind smile.

-Lady Eihhlin? –the stranger asked.

-Yes? –the princess asked back.

-I'm Éowyn, Éomer's sister. –she introduced herself, her smile never fading. Eihhlin stepped aside in silence so Éowyn could enter the room. Closing the door, she gestured for Éowyn to sit down on the chair she had been sitting on.

-I've heard of you, Lady Éowyn. –Eihhlin stated, sitting down on the bed. –From the reports of the Pelennor Fields.

-Well, I was hoping Éomer had told you about me. –Éowyn replied with her genuine and undying smile.

-We haven't talked much, Lord Éomer and I. –the future queen of Rohan said with no emotion. Éowyn was starting to see why Éomer was attracted to the princess of Vathinia in every way possible. She possessed a beauty superior to that of Elves and had a fragile cloak of ice surrounding her that seemed to draw people to her. It was clear that she had a heart; Éomer had told his sister about how Eihhlin cared for her brothers, so that close to perfect creation of the Valar surely had a heart. But that heart was asleep; no one had told it how to feel and Eihhlin had been born deprived of knowing what love or hate were. Anyone could see she simply let herself exist. No one could wake her up to life and, even though they could touch her, they could not feel her. Eihhlin was cold and distant and probably wasn't interested in being Éowyn's friend, but the sister of king Éomer couldn't help but to feel good things for her.

-But you're going to marry each other. –Éowyn replied. –How are you going to do it if you don't know anything about the other?

-This wedding is just a way to seal a political alliance, Lady Éowyn. Nothing more. –Eihhlin replied and Éowyn's smile slowly disappeared as she wasn't expecting such an indifferent answer.

-I see… –she said, not really knowing how to react. –Well, I guess I'll leave you to rest now. Goodnight, Lady Eihhlin.

-Goodnight, Lady Éowyn. –the other woman replied as the first one walked to the door and, opening it, exited the room.

It was rather late and all the guests had gone to their chambers to rest when Éomer wandered through Meduseld, lost in his own thoughts. The silence allowed him to think in peace, without interruptions or constant talking. Once again, his future bride, queen and wife was on his mind and seeing her again was the only wish in his heart at the moment. The king of Rohan had never thought something so ethereal, so worthy of standing next to the one the Elves named Elberéth could be the object of his desires and his sorrows at the same time.

Suddenly, Éomer saw Eihhlin coming out of her room and only then he realized where he was. She seemed to be deciding where to go and he took the chance to go to her and talk, considering they were completely alone.

-Are you feeling better, my lady? –he asked and she turned around, slightly surprised to see him there.

-Much better, thank you. –Eihhlin answered.

-May I ask you where you're going? –was Éomer's next question. He was curious as to why she was out of her room so late at night.

-I'm going to see my brothers. –she said and it immediately seemed the obvious answer to Éomer.

-I can show you the way if you wish. –he offered, hoping to spend a few more minutes with her.

-That's very kind of you. –Eihhlin replied and they started walking down the hall as Éomer tried to think of something interesting to say.

-How was your journey, my lady? –was the only thing he could remember to show interest in her.

-Well, it was very tiring. I'm not used to such long journeys. –she answered politely, but clearly showed she didn't want to talk to him. A moment of silence followed her words and Éomer felt he had to talk about their wedding and try to know if her thoughts on it had changed.

-It's here. –he said as they stopped in front of her brothers' bedroom door.

-Thank you, Lord Éomer. Goodnight. –she replied and was about to open the door when Éomer decided this could be the last opportunity to talk to her before the wedding.

-Our wedding is in two days, my lady. –the king stated and she turned to look at him again, remaining in silence. –Is this what you want? Or is it just to obey your father's will? My lady, I assure you I never meant to… –he continued but a few simple words from her interrupted him.

-Goodnight, Lord Éomer. –Eihhlin said and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Éomer stood in the middle of the empty hall feeling swamped in frustration. His second attempt at trying to know Eihhlin had failed and he only saw more obstacles in his future with her. She had rejected him for the second time and the pain her words and her cold eyes produced in his heart was starting to grow. Why did he feel like walking two different paths at the same time? Why did he want to send away the pain and yet feel it as long as he was with Eihhlin?


	9. Shrinking Walls

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter IX: Shrinking Walls.

Éomer saw the sun rise through the window of his bedroom, which soon would be his queen's as well. They would be married in just a few hours and the king still felt it was wrong. He hadn't seen Eihhlin since the night he had escorted her to the princes' bedroom as she had spent the previous day locked up in hers. It was an obvious sign that she was avoiding him and it only made him feel worse. Éowyn didn't help much either; she was constantly telling her brother not to do it because it would only bring him pain. She had told him about her conversation with Eihhlin, saying she understood why he had fallen in love with her, but she had also said the sentiment would never be reciprocal. Like Éomer himself, Éowyn couldn't compare Eihhlin to anything else but ice and snow; she was beautiful, very beautiful, but one couldn't touch her or they would certainly get burned. So, for the first time in her life, Éowyn did something she didn't want and would have never thought she would do: she had discouraged him to love Eihhlin and advised him to forget the princess.

He sighed as he turned away from the window still thinking about his sister's words and, for a moment, he wished things were as easy as she put them. But they weren't; he had given his word to give a queen and an heir to Rohan and he couldn't go back now. Besides and even if he didn't want to admit it to himself, it was hard for Éomer to let go of her and watch her go away to never return. He couldn't understand his own wish to spend his life with a woman who didn't love him and he wasn't sure he wanted to understand it. The king of Rohan just wanted her to be the first thing he saw when he woke up in the morning and the last one before he went to sleep at night. Somehow, Eihhlin had become the very meaning of his life; she had become greater then everything, even Rohan. And yet, he knew nothing beyond her winter cloak.

Sitting down on his large bed, Éomer ran his fingers through his hair as he took in a deep breath. The idea of having Eihhlin as his wife became more real as the minutes faded into nothing but he still couldn't believe it; the king knew nothing of what the future had in store for him and it made him feel confused. Would Eihhlin's ice eventually melt or would it only grow colder? He didn't know and he was already exhausted when the quest for his queen's essence hadn't even begun yet.

Only when he felt the timid sunlight softly caressing his skin Éomer realized he had gotten lost in his own thoughts and laments and that he should be preparing himself for the wedding. With another long sigh, he stood up and walked to a large chest near the window. Opening it, he took his clothes, which had been made for that special day, out of it and took a moment to look at them in his hands, wondering if Eihhlin would even notice them.

-Of course she won't. –Éomer mumbled to himself and closed the chest, defeated.

She looked at herself in the mirror and barely recognized the image before her eyes; Eihhlin was wearing her white dress which meant nothing to her and felt nothing for the reason she was wearing it. Almost every woman in that room was as excited as the bride should be, except for three: Marjut, who stood by the window looking at her daughter, trying hard to fight back her tears, Éowyn, who was sitting on the bed looking into Eihhlin's eyes in the mirror and trying, in vain, to find a trace of emotion in them, and, of course, the bride herself. For these three women, a funeral with the mask of a wedding would be celebrated.

Turning away from her reflection, Eihhlin stood in the same spot for a moment as everyone looked at her as they made comments on how beautiful she was. Not paying attention to any of them, she walked to the window and saw it had snowed heavily during the previous night. She placed her hands on the glass and Marjut could swear she saw a moment of longing in Eihhlin's eyes, but it quickly faded before the queen could be sure of it. Knowing her daughter needed this moment to be alone, she gestured for the maids and Éowyn to leave the room and she did the same, leaving the princess to her own thoughts.

Eihhlin felt insecure because she wasn't in her territory and she had a wish to do something she always felt like doing in difficult moments of her life, but she wasn't sure if it would be the same in a strange land.

-I will never know if I don't try. –she said to herself and, after hesitating for a moment, she finally opened the window. The princess was immediately greeted by the cold of winter on her face and bare shoulders, wondering how long it would last in Rohan. Then, small snowflakes started falling from the sky and she reached out her hand to feel them touching her skin as they fell. Closing her eyes, Eihhlin tried not to think of anything, but the certainty that the snow on her skin was not hers was silently screaming to her. She opened her eyes knowing she would never have Vathinia's snow back and it wasn't worth fighting for.

The hall of Meduseld's throne room, where Éomer and Eihhlin's wedding would be celebrated, was full of guests coming from different parts of the country and most of them were curious about the king's choice for a queen. All of them had heard rumours of her extreme beauty, but few had testified it with their own eyes and the rest couldn't believe it or thought it to be pure exaggeration. Meanwhile, Éomer stood in front of his throne in silence as every minute of his waiting seemed an eternity. Although he succeeded at remaining calm when he was actually nervous and worried, there was one person who he could not fool and that was Éowyn. She stood beside her brother and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was about to make a painful mistake with eyes wide open and there was nothing she could do to stop him. Her thoughts were also on Eihhlin, who she had left in her bedroom almost an hour before. She knew the woman who was about to become Rohan's queen and Éomer's wife was also suffering in her own particular way; she didn't want it to happen, yet she did nothing to escape from it. The princess of Ithilien knew Eihhlin wasn't allowed to decide anything, according to the laws of her country, because she was a woman and Éomer had been dragged to that law as well. Idrios had given him no choice as he had manipulated Éomer's strong sense of duty and honour; he had slapped Eihhlin's dignity by tossing her into an unknown land to marry a stranger. Éowyn did not like Idrios for making them suffer like that, even though she thought the Valar had a special yet tragic story written for Éomer and Eihhlin's destiny.

-Are you sure she was alright when you left her? –Éomer asked in a worried tone, pulling his sister away from her private thoughts.

-For the third time, Éomer, yes. –she answered, placing a hand on his shoulder. –She just needed to be alone for a while. This is a very important occasion in a woman's life.

-Did she say anything? –was his next question and Éowyn wasn't sure of what he wanted to know.

-I haven't heard her voice while I was there. –she said, knowing she couldn't lie to him.

-She doesn't want this. –he stated, setting his eyes on the door once again, expecting it to open at any moment to reveal his beautiful bride. Éowyn didn't reply to this as she simply stood in her place, also expecting the princess' arrival like every other guest in the room.

Suddenly, two guards opened the double wood door and there was Eihhlin, standing alone at the entrance of the hall. The sight of her made a strong silence fall in the room as she started walking slowly, entering the hall. Éomer could not believe she was finally there, walking to him in all her beauty. She was wearing a white flowing dress with long sleeves that exposed her shoulders and it only made her skin look paler. White summer shoes could be seen on her feet with each step she took. A simple silver tiara had been placed around her head and thin silver strings fell from it and they mixed with her hair, which fell over her shoulders.

Éomer felt like there was no one else in the room but her and the light she irradiated. For a moment, he thought it was impossible that she was a mere mortal and about to become his queen. Then, she finally stopped beside him, not bothering to look at the king as a man some called a priest started talking in Rohan's language of which she knew nothing. In that moment, Éomer immediately realized that Eihhlin didn't understand a word of Rohirric, but he couldn't find a trace of confusion in her face as she simply looked at the man, clearly showing she was just obeying the protocol's orders.

The bride's attitude throughout the whole ceremony wasn't at all encouraging to Éomer, who also wasn't paying attention to the priest's words. He quickly glanced at her once in a while to see she was secluded in her own world, expecting the ceremony to end. When it finally did, Éomer understood what it meant: eternity. He faced Eihhlin, whose eyes brought the winter inside Meduseld, and looked at her for a while before placing his hand on her cheek, feeling her soft and delicate skin, and kissing her lips for the first time. Somehow, Eihhlin wasn't expecting the gesture and her reaction wasn't the best possible. She didn't like the feeling of his lips on hers or his touch, so she unceremoniously broke away from the kiss and Éomer felt like his heart had just been stabbed with an invisible dagger. Fortunately, no one in the room had noticed it as they had already started celebrating their wedding. Today, Eihhlin had become king Éomer's wife and, for good times and bad ones, the queen of Rohan.


	10. Being So Far Away

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter X: Being So Far Away While Standing Right Here.

No one noticed Eihhlin's indifference towards her husband during the whole celebration, except for those who knew what was really going on behind the act. Even though Faramir tried to distract her, Éowyn couldn't turn her attention away from the woman who, in the eyes of her people, was now her sister. She watched as Eihhlin sat in the corner in silence while her brothers played nearby. The new queen of Rohan seemed to have turned invisible to the guests as no one talked or even looked at her, except for Éowyn on one side of the room and Éomer, who wasn't paying attention to the men who were talking to him, on the other.

His queen hadn't spoken to him the entire day and he wondered what was going on in her mind. He couldn't read her face because, like always, it showed nothing but indifference. Even though his love for her was still growing, Éomer asked himself if this marriage would become a burden after some time. He had made a decision and taken an irreversible step and now he had to bear the consequences it brought. For once, Éomer forgot his royal duties and thought about himself as a man and his beloved Eihhlin as a woman. Living in her silence and sleeping in her indifference was what filled his heart with sorrow, for he wished nothing more than to find emotion in her eyes, caress her hair and kiss her skin. After all, Éomer was not just a king meant to perform his duties with his queen, but a mortal man longing to find that spring could blossom in the heart of the woman he loved.

He saw her stand up from her seat and take her brothers' hands, leaving the room to go outside Meduseld. She was probably going to explain to them why she wouldn't return to Vathinia with them as Éomer had heard the children were having some difficulty in understanding what her wedding meant. Although he knew Eihhlin wanted to be alone with them, the king felt a sudden curiosity to hear what she was going to say to Mero and Paro outside, so, after a few minutes deciding what to do, he finally followed them.

Eihhlin immediately felt the cold winter night of Edoras as she stepped outside the palace, realizing it was even colder than Triniha's, but it didn't change her wish to leave Rohan and forget it in the sea of memories of her young mind.

-What is it, Eihhlin? –Paro asked, looking up at her with innocence in his eyes. That question alone broke the queen's line of thought and, facing her brothers, she kneeled down in front of them. Éomer arrived at that precise moment but remained in the shadows as not to disturb his wife.

-You asked me why I have to stay here. –she said after a moment of silence. –I don't expect you to understand everything now, but you will when you're older. Sometimes, we must do things we don't like and we don't want to, but sacrifices have to be made in order to make other people's life better and happier. –Eihhlin continued and Éomer immediately felt that already familiar stab through his heart as he heard her call their marriage a sacrifice.

-Whose life? –Mero asked.

-Our people's. –Eihhlin answered calmly, but there was still no emotion in her face or in her voice. –And, in this case, Rohan's as well.

-Why? Can't they make themselves happy? –were the ten year old's next questions.

-Like I said, you will understand it later. –she said, knowing they wouldn't comprehend it if she explained any further. –Listen, I probably won't be able to say goodbye to you tomorrow at dawn.

-Why not? –Paro asked.

-I may not be here. I'm a queen now; I have duties. –Eihhlin answered, not wanting to think about the meaning of her last word. She was a woman and she knew what duties her condition implied. –Let's just say goodbye now. –she finished and the children embraced her, feeling they were losing the person who had been the closest to a mother they had ever had. Hesitating at first, Eihhlin embraced them as well as her life slowly lost its meaning, if it had ever had any.

Éomer had never thought Eihhlin was capable of such gesture but, even though it was obvious she wasn't comfortable with it, he could see it was genuine. Seeing the children had finally let go of their sister, the king took the opportunity to step out of the shadows, making it seem like he had just come out of the palace. Eihhlin stood up as she saw him and the children ran back inside, but not before smiling at Éomer, who smiled back at them. For some reason, they liked the king of Rohan and he wished one day Eihhlin would give him children like them.

-Is everything alright, my queen? –he asked as his smile faded.

-Yes, everything's fine, my lord. –she answered, turning away from him to face endless fields covered in snow. The king saw her try to keep herself warm by rubbing her arms and, taking off his cloak, he put it around her shoulders to protect her from the cold.

-It's cold out here. –Éomer stated as she looked at her own shoulder and then at him. Grabbing it and taking it off in silence, she handed the cloak back to him.

-No, thank you. –she said and Éomer took it, feeling heartbroken for her rejection. –I just wish to retreat now. I'm tired.

-Of course. –he allowed. –I will join you later. –he added, even though he was unsure if he really wanted Eihhlin and the winter of her skin in his bed. The queen slightly bowed in response and went inside as Éomer watched her walk away.

Eihhlin left the celebration in silence and walked down the corridor. As she was about to go upstairs, the familiar voice of her mother stopped her and made her turn around to face the origin of the sound.

-Eihhlin! –Marjut called as she walked fast towards her daughter.

-What is it? –the queen of Rohan asked coldly.

-I just wanted to say I'm sorry. –the mother said as her eyes begged for Eihhlin's forgiveness.

-Sorry for what?

-For not being a better mother. –was Marjut's simple answer.

-You weren't a mother at all, Marjut. –the daughter stated the truth as she saw it. –But if you regret it so much, try to be one to Paro and Mero. Goodnight. –she finished, turning around and leaving her mother behind.

Marjut stood there watching her daughter leave, losing her more with every step she took. She never thought the taste of regret could be so bitter and, seeing her daughter hadn't been affected by her own wedding at all, she asked herself whether she had raised a cold and emotionless monster or if the monster had grown to be what it was exactly because she hadn't raised her daughter.

-I just wanted your fate to be different from mine. –she whispered in the dark, feeling warm tears run down her cheeks. Marjut had finally realized she would carry her guilt until the day of her death and she doubted she would ever have peace again.


	11. Not A Shiver In This Fight

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XI: Not A Shiver In This Fight.

Eihhlin finally arrived at the bedroom she would be sharing with Éomer and, closing the door behind her, she leaned against it and sighed. Silence. Silence was all she could hear at the moment. Not music, not the loud voices of drunken men, not the sweet laughter of children, but silence. Closing her eyes for a moment to convince herself that the night was far from over, she opened them again and walked to a chair near the bed where a thin white nightgown had been placed on. Having the moonlight that came in through the windows as her only source of light, she undressed, replacing the wedding dress with the new nightgown.

She sat down on the bed, facing the window, and, bathed in moonlight, she asked herself if, for the first time in her life, she would put up a fight and lose it. No, she wouldn't. Eihhlin wasn't a fighter of any kind, but a silent servant who never objected to the orders given to her. If being Rohan's queen and Éomer's wife was demanded of her, then she would perform those duties without any refusal. Standing up, she walked to one of the windows and looked at the immaculate snow outside. Soon, that state of purity would be something Eihhlin and her frozen rain wouldn't have in common anymore.

Éomer was still outside where his queen had left him. There was a thin line between what he wanted to do and what he had to do. In a moment of inner anger, he wished to be no longer a king, but a free, anonymous man who could choose his own path without worrying about others. But he knew it would never happen. Even though his people loved him like they had loved Théoden before him, they still thought of him as a mechanical person who had to do what unwritten laws ordered him to and there was no way he could question those laws.

Sighing, the king felt the celebration was over for him. So, after a discrete departure, Éomer walked through the long and now empty corridors of Meduseld. He knew he had an inevitable destination to go to, but he decided to take his time alone with his thoughts, doubts and reluctant fears. He couldn't imagine how his life would be after that night. Even though it was obvious he would have to learn how to live with Eihhlin´s impenetrable coldness, Éomer couldn't see it a real, permanent thing through months and years.

Finally, he reached his chambers' door, behind which his queen awaited him. Éomer took a moment to look at it, wondering what would happen once he opened it and entered the room. Would Eihhlin start to cry and sob hysterically while begging him not to hurt her? Would she struggle the moment he tried to touch her? Whatever reaction he imagined, it certainly didn't give him hope. Taking a deep breath, the king silently opened the door and he immediately saw Eihhlin standing by the window covered in moonlight. Her skin was so white that, if it wasn't for her red hair, he could swear he was seeing a beautiful and haunting ghost. Only when he closed the door she realized her husband had arrived and turned her head to look at him.

They remained in silence for a few minutes, each one of them swimming in their own thoughts. Éomer wasn't sure of how to proceed. Even though he had experienced the joys and pleasures of a woman's bed many times before, tonight was different. Standing before him was his wife, pure and untouched, whose body only he was allowed to explore. But that innocence was what worried the king; he was unsure if he would be careful and patient enough for her as he feared the slightest possibility of hurting her. Eihhlin, on the other hand, didn't expect him to care about her. He was a man and she was a woman designated to serve his purposes. The queen wondered why Éomer was still standing by the door, staring at her. Maybe what he saw didn't please him.

After those minutes which seemed to have turned into an eternity, Éomer hesitantly started to walk towards Eihhlin until he was standing right in front of her. Reaching out his hand to touch her face, he saw she didn't even move and looked into her eyes, hoping to find fear or disgust in them. But he didn't find any of those; only their usual coldness. Then, leaning down, he closed his eyes and softly brushed his lips against hers. She didn't reject him, although she wanted to. But Eihhlin knew it was her duty to serve her husband, so she simply let his lips touch hers to form a gentle kiss.

Her lips felt cold but also soft and sweet against his warm ones. Slowly breaking away from the kiss and opening his eyes to look deep into hers again, Éomer was surprised that she hadn't struggled, thinking maybe his queen had changed her mind about him. Taking her hand, which was also cold, in his, he led her to the bed, which had been prepared for that night. The king sat down on it and made her sit down beside him, but she quickly stood up and kneeled down in front of him to take off his boots, but Éomer grabbed her hands before she could do so.

-No. –he said and gently sat her down beside him again. Then, he took off his own boots and, looking at his queen again, he saw she was slightly shivering and noticed her bare feet were touching the cold stone floor. This time, Éomer stood up from the bed and, taking her small feet in his hands, he carefully placed them on the bed, where they would certainly be warmer.

Eihhlin couldn't comprehend why Éomer was being so kind to her, but his actions didn't make her want to be near him, let alone touch him. She watched as he walked away, undressing himself until he was just in his pants and placing his clothes on a nearby chair. As he turned around to face her again, Eihhlin saw his almost naked body illuminated by the moonlight and turned her eyes away from him, finding it a disturbing vision. The moment of giving herself to her husband without a fight was drawing near and she was unsure if she would be able to handle it when it was the last thing she wanted in life. Éomer noticed his wife's embarrassment and discomfort and immediately sat down beside her again, gently caressing her cheek.

-You don't need to be afraid, Eihhlin. –he said, trying to ease the tension that lingered in the air. She simply remained in silence as she looked into his eyes, waiting for him to start it and finish it soon.

Once again, Éomer caressed her lips with his own while she didn't move or respond, then placed his hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Eihhlin didn't enjoy his caresses and she just wished it to be over, but the king didn't seem to notice this as he thought she was just scared. While her skin remained cold under his touch, Éomer felt his own burning with desire as his lust was slowly building up inside of him. He then stopped his kisses to look into her eyes again, being greeted with a beautiful ice shield in them. Eihhlin felt vulnerable and she almost tried to count the minutes until it was all over, but her discomfort took the best of her. She didn't move under Éomer's touch and she didn't desire him. In a near to insane thought, Eihhlin silently wished to conceive Rohan's heir that same night so Éomer wouldn't touch her again, or, at least, not for a long time. But she knew it was stupid to think that; she was young and her husband was not blind. His desire for her wouldn't die so soon and it would take a long time until she finally found herself carrying his child.

The king was making an almost inhumane effort to control his lust. Eihhlin was still a pure damsel and he would have to be gentle. She couldn't understand why he was taking so long but Éomer didn't seem to notice it; to him, she didn't move and respond because she was shy and feeling insecure, which was true. But he was far from thinking that she saw that intimate moment simply as one of her unpleasant duties. Eihhlin tried to avoid his eyes while he touched her by turning her head away, but he gently pulled her to face him again and kissed her passionately, which only made the queen's discomfort grow.

Then, it happened. For a long chain of minutes she could not count, Eihhlin closed her eyes, trying to send her mind somewhere far away from Rohan. But it was impossible, considering she couldn't separate her spirit from her own skin and flesh. She had never thought it would be such a torture and she asked herself if she would be capable of suffering in such a horrible way every night. The queen almost thought she wouldn't make it through the night, but it didn't happen: she had never been broken before and Éomer wasn't going to change that fact.

Finally, it ended. Éomer's first thought was on how much of a fool he had been when he thought the pleasure of a woman's body was the same every woman could offer. Only now, after making love to his queen, he realized how wrong he was. Pulling himself out of his own thoughts, Éomer saw Eihhlin was still in the same spot, silent; he knew she was probably in shock and frightened. He felt a need to protect her in his arms, to feel her warm body while they slept. But, before he could say or do anything, Eihhlin turned away, lying on her side with her bare back to him. She was still the same. How could he have not seen it? There was no desire in her. Their wedding night had been a mere formality to the queen and Éomer felt like he had been wronged, but deep inside his heart, he had known the truth all along. He had simply refused to admit it until that moment. Eihhlin hadn't been his and she would never be.

Eihhlin lay in silence, facing the dark, as she tried to block the remains of the pain she still felt out of her mind. That night she had lived the most horrible experience of her life and she felt dirty and used. Even though she knew Éomer hadn't forced her because she hadn't objected, she couldn't help but wish him not to touch her again. As for that night, the queen would just try to sleep and rest. It had been a long day and an even longer night. Things would get better in the morning.


	12. Searching For A Light

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XII: Searching For A Light.

Even though the previous day had been exhausting, Éomer woke up as the first rays of sunlight rose in the sky. His queen was still sleeping peacefully beside him and, looking at her, memorizing every soft trace of her face, he saw her frailty only became more evident in that state of unconsciousness. Lightly kissing her bare shoulder, he got up from bed and walked to the nearest window, taking a moment to admire the beautiful reflections of weak sunlight on the snow that covered the entire valley. Even though spring was his favourite season of the year, he had to admit the beauty of the sight before him. Turning around to look at Eihhlin, who was just covered with a thin sheet, Éomer realized she was the winter itself, so there was no cold landscape more beautiful than her.

After getting dressed, Éomer decided to put a blanket over her body so she wouldn't get cold. Then, glancing at her one last time, he left the room to face another ordinary day of royal duties. As he walked to his study, he wondered if his days would be the same as before, considering Eihhlin seemed to be determined in ignoring him, or if they would be everything but normal just because she had entered his life forever.

The king finally reached his destination and, opening the door, he entered the room and sat down at his desk, where several papers concerning several matters of the kingdom were waiting for him. But he couldn't concentrate on his work; Eihhlin was still the only thought on his mind and he wondered what hers would be when she woke up. Sighing, Éomer shook his head in defeat.

-It certainly won't be me. –he mumbled to himself. Then, knowing he wouldn't be able to work before he had seen her, he decided to go outside for a walk, something he often found himself doing lately. There was a new life and unknown challenges he would have to face from now on and the king had no idea of what to do with that task.

Slowly opening her eyes, Eihhlin realized the sun had already risen and that her husband was no longer in the room. The events of the previous night immediately came back to her, but she tried to block them out of her mind. It hadn't killed her, so she would just face her new role as a queen as naturally as she could. Getting up from the bed, she felt the cold that emanated from the stone walls embracing her body, so she walked to her chest and picked one of her many new dresses and a pair of shoes. After getting dressed, the queen softly combed her hair and braided it, then washed her face with cold water.

Eihhlin exited the room and, as she walked through the corridors, she saw servants going from one place to the other and working, but they all looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and amazement on their faces as she walked by. Deciding she wouldn't waste her time wondering why they stared at her in such way, the queen finally reached the dining hall, where her husband was sitting at the head of the table. Éomer immediately looked at her and his eyes seemed to contain a new bright light as he noticed she was wearing one of the dresses he had had made for her. Although she didn't want to be near him after the previous night, Eihhlin hesitantly entered the room and walked to Éomer until she was right beside his chair.

-Good morning, my lord. –she said politely as her face was the usual mask of ice.

-Good morning, my queen. –he replied, once again studying her delicate features. Then, as if waking up from a dream, he realized she hadn't moved from where she was standing. –Is something wrong?

-No, nothing, my lord. –Eihhlin answered, but, as she saw a mirror of slight confusion on his face, it became clear to her that she had to explain part of the education given to her as a child. –In my country, women are not allowed to sit as the lord of the house's table without his permission. –she continued and, for a moment, Éomer thought his ears were deceiving him. Was the queen of Rohan waiting for permission to sit at the table in her own house? He silently cursed Idrios for treating Eihhlin like a minor being for all those years. But those days were over and he wouldn't allow his queen to feel like a mere servant. Standing up from his seat, he pulled out the chair on his right and gestured for her to sit down. Eihhlin was surprised by this and hesitantly took her place at the table. Éomer sat down on his chair again and took her hand in his, looking deep into her eyes.

-No matter how much you dislike it, you're not the princess of Vathinia anymore; you are the queen of Rohan and you don't have to ask permission to do whatever you want in your house. You're my wife, Eihhlin, not my servant. –he said firmly and she simply looked down at her plate, withdrawing her hand. –Do you understand?

-Yes, my lord. –she answered. Then, a maid entered the room to bring more food and the same look as the others was obvious on her face as she glanced at the queen. –Why does everyone look at me in that strange way? –she asked after the maid had left.

-Well, most of them had never seen that colour of hair before. It's unusual, almost non existent in these lands. –Éomer answered, remembering how her hair cascaded down her shoulders when she was covered in moonlight the previous night. –And, besides, it's impossible not to look at you. You're… very beautiful, Eihhlin. –he continued before he could think and Eihhlin looked down at her plate again, apparently wordless. Compliments weren't something she was used to.

After finishing the first meal of the day, they stood up from their seats and Eihhlin was about to leave the room when Éomer suddenly remembered something.

-Wait. –he said and she turned around to look at him. –There's something I want to give you.

-What is it? –Eihhlin asked, raising an eyebrow.

-Come. I'll show you. –he answered, glad that she was curious about the surprise, and offered his hand for her to take. She simply looked at him, not interested in touching him. A thin veil of sadness immediately covered the king's face as his beloved wife's rejection was, once again, obvious. Trying his best not to show it had deeply affected him, Éomer simply walked out of the room with Eihhlin following right behind.

The king led her to the stables, in where he could see she was not comfortable. She walked slowly behind him, clearly not familiar with the place, and Éomer wondered what was going on in her mind at that moment. Finally, he stopped in front of a beautiful black mare and Eihhlin stood a few feet away, not wanting to get close to the animal.

-Why are we here, my lord? –she asked, not taking her eyes off the mare.

-She's yours. –Éomer answered with a smile. –Consider it a late wedding gift.

-What do I want a horse for? –was her next question and his smile slowly faded as he realized she hadn't liked the present.

-You don't like it. –he stated, frowning. Of course he knew that, even if she was now the queen of the land of the horse lords, she didn't have to like horses, but he was starting to think something else. Éomer felt his wife was, consciously or unconsciously, testing his patience and, even though he considered himself a very patient man, it wouldn't last forever.

-No, I don't. I don't even know how to ride a horse, my lord. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. –Eihhlin answered and quickly left the stable as Éomer tried to control his fury.

As she went back to hers and Éomer's bedroom, Eihhlin thought about what had just happened and she asked herself if her husband would try to force Rohan's culture and way of life on her. Why would he give her a horse if it wasn't to make her belong to his people? The idea of being a queen of a country known by its horses without knowing how to ride a horse seemed a bit pathetic to her, but it didn't change her mind about the subject. She hadn't asked to marry Éomer and she hadn't done it on her free will. She just wished to be away from him and back in Vathinia, taking care of her brothers and living her normal, uninteresting life. But she knew it wouldn't happen. She now had a new home, a new family and a new winter, which she would never consider hers. Eihhlin knew she wouldn't see Vathinia's snow melting to allow spring flowers to bloom on its valleys; she knew she wouldn't see the ice that covered the lake breaking into liquid water to be the new home of ducks and swans. She knew she would have to witness all those dying moments in Rohan. But that winter in the land of the best horses of Middle Earth would never be hers.


	13. Walking On Frozen Thorns

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XIII: Walking On Frozen Thorns.

Éomer was, once again, sitting in his study trying to read some documents and reports written by his counsellors. The sun had already set and he felt tired, although he hadn't been able to concentrate on his work. Sighing, the king stood up and left the room, knowing he couldn't do much more that night. He was glad to find the corridors empty; there were fewer chances that someone could bother him. Walking alone with his thoughts had become a habit to Éomer, even though they were all about Eihhlin.

Several days had passed since the episode in the stables and they barely talked to each other since then. Eihhlin seemed satisfied with the situation, although her attitude was the same in every situation. But Éomer's feelings couldn't be more different: he spent his nights awake, worried about the current problem with his wife while she slept beside him. He had only touched her once after their wedding night and regretted it when it was over. Eihhlin hadn't objected, performing her duty as his wife, and it hurt him to see she did it with her always cold attitude and no desire at all. She wouldn't change and he knew it. She would never let him know her.

When he finally reached the frozen garden, Éomer saw Eihhlin leaning against a naked tree, her eyes fixed on the south frontier. She was only wearing a thin grey dress which could hardly protect her from the cold. He had unconsciously expected to find her there, but, now that he had, the king wished she was somewhere else.

-Eihhlin? –he called, pulling her away from her thoughts. She turned around surprised, clearly not expecting him to be there.

-Yes, my lord? –she asked, suddenly feeling tired and weak. Apparently, she had been outside for a long time and the effect of the cold temperature was finally affecting her body.

-Is everything alright? –was Éomer's concerned question as he noticed a certain sadness in her eyes, which she probably didn't know she had.

-Yes, everything's fine. –Eihhlin answered, turning around to face the valley again. He noticed the skin on her shoulders was covered in goosebumps and, like he did the day they had gotten married, he took his cloak off and put it around her shoulders. She automatically raised her hand to take it off but he stopped her.

-Just let it be. If you're going to stay here, then, at least, try to keep yourself warm, Eihhlin. –Éomer said, rather upset. She didn't reply as she simply stared at the valley again. –Be careful; you might fall sick. –he continued softly with a gentle caress on her hair and her answer was, once more, silent. Then, Éomer grabbed her arm and slowly turned her around to kiss her. She didn't respond and he knew she wouldn't do it, but he could not resist the urge.

The kiss didn't last long and, with no last words to say, Éomer left the garden to go to his chambers, allowing his wife to dwell in her own thoughts again. Once he was gone, Eihhlin looked at the valley again. Over that valley was her country, the only place in which she had thought she could hide from the world and be forgotten. But that imaginary fortress had been destroyed and she had known more of the world than she had ever wished to know. After being thrown into a strange land, Eihhlin did what she knew best: she simply resigned. There was nothing she could do. She didn't control her own life and she didn't wish to do it. Whatever happened, the queen of Rohan would accept it without the slightest objection. She was a woman, a queen, a wife and, one day, she would be a mother and that was her role.

Exhaustion suddenly took over Eihhlin's body and she reluctantly decided to go inside to rest. She was still not comfortable with the idea of sharing a room and a bed with someone else, especially a stranger, and she tried to avoid Éomer when he was there and still awake as much as she could, but she couldn't avoid him completely. When she entered the room, he was already in bed and apparently sleeping, which she was glad for. She didn't like to undress in his presence because, even though she did it with her back to him, she could feel his intense eyes on her. Eihhlin had never liked attention, especially when it came from a man, but there was nothing she could do against her husband's lust.

The queen undressed herself and changed into her nightgown while Éomer watched her in silence, studying and memorizing her delicate motions, which reminded him of the kiss of the wind on the trembling leaves of a tree. Then, he immediately closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep, as Eihhlin turned around. After feeling her put all her weight on the bed, Éomer opened his eyes again to see her lying on her side with her back to him like she usually did. He felt the need to embrace her, to feel her body resting beside his, protecting each other from the natural cold of the season. But he didn't do it. He had already touched her blindly, unable to read the lack of desire in her eyes, and he blamed himself for it. Éomer felt like he had violated his own wife and, once again, he felt guilty because he had unconsciously taken control of Eihhlin's life and he thought she hated him. If there was anything living in her heart, it was her hate for him. Or so he thought.

Eihhlin was still awake in the dark, not sure of what to think. Why was Éomer always so kind to her? Why was he always worried about her? It was not a husband's normal behaviour; she had never seen it in her father. The king of Rohan seemed to search for a response, but she couldn't understand why. Her duty was to provide an heir to the throne, yet her husband barely touched her. Eihhlin just wished the child would come soon so Éomer could search comfort and warmth in other women's bed and leave her alone. Because that was a man's nature: the legitimate was there only to conceive the future king while all other women were just to satisfy the most basic need of the human body. And, once again, Eihhlin didn't raise her hand to try to change her fate.


	14. Leaving Old Lives Behind

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XIV: Leaving Old Lives Behind And Remembering New Ones.

It had been a while since winter had taken over Rohan and the beginning of a new year was approaching. Eihhlin had finally found something useful to do to keep her away from her inner frozen sorrows. As the queen of Rohan, she had taken control of the arrangements of the celebration to welcome the new year and to honour the Valar. Counsellor Hetal was her guide through the country's traditions, even though he still thought she hadn't been a good choice for a queen. But her sudden capacity to run the house and other royal matters had surprised him and he wondered if, in time, she would prove him wrong in his first impression of her. Eihhlin had never been allowed to fully command the servant's work in Vathinia, so she was unsure of what to do sometimes, but she wouldn't let it show. If there was anything she didn't know how to do, she would just remember her country's traditions and adapt them to Rohan's.

Éomer liked to see Eihhlin busy with the celebration instead of standing by the window of their room in silence with sadness in her eyes, which had become more obvious in the past few months. He could see her features were still sorrowful and cold when she was working, but he knew she was trying to block negative thoughts out of her mind by concentrating in every little detail for that special day, which, she had noticed, had a very deep meaning for the people of Rohan. Small smiles had found their place in the king's lips in those days as he watched or simply thought about Eihhlin and her improvement. While in the first weeks of marriage she barely left the room, she now walked around the house the entire day giving orders and instructions and already knew the name of every servant.

One morning, Eihhlin was standing on a stool in the throne room hanging some flowers, which had been kept in a greenhouse for that special occasion, on the wall when Éomer walked into the room in silence, watching her delicate hands work. When she was finished, she placed them on her waist, admiring the piece of decoration, and Éomer felt it was the right moment to speak and make his presence known.

-Good morning, Eihhlin. –he said and the queen turned around, surprised, and almost fell off the stool, but Éomer was quick and grabbed her by the waist before she hit the ground. Once safe, she quickly took a few steps back, breaking the contact.

-Good morning, my king. –she replied and he could see she was embarrassed for the first time since he had met her, even though her coldness was still written on her face.

-I'm sorry I startled you. –Éomer said apologetically, looking into her eyes.

-Is there anything you wish from me, my lord? –the queen asked in her usually polite tone, ignoring her husband's previous words.

-Well, it's not really a wish; it's not even a request. I've received a message from my sister Éowyn in which she confirms she and her husband will come for the celebrations, even in her current state. –he explained calmly, surprised for not being worried about Eihhlin's possible cold and hurtful words as a reply. –I was wondering if you would like to take care of their accommodation and everything else they might need.

-Of course. –Eihhlin replied obediently. –I will provide everything for their stay and inform the servants of what she can eat and drink and what she cannot.

-Thank you, Eihhlin. –he said with a smile. Then, he looked up at the flowers hanging on the wall and then back at her. –They're beautiful.

-Thank you, my lord. –was the queen's short reply.

-I'll be in my study if you need me. –Éomer stated and she simply nodded, picking up the stool and the small basket with flowers and walking a few feet away from him to restart her work. Éomer started to leave the room but stopped as he reached the door, turning around to look at his wife again. He could see Eihhlin was not even close to happiness and he doubted she ever would be. But it was obvious to him that she was trying to live with herself with big efforts by keeping herself busy with something. Eihhlin was also trying to make their social contact more bearable, but it was not easy for her. She still shivered and felt extremely uncomfortable when her husband touched her and Éomer noticed it. Even though he was careful and patient with her, covering her with slow caresses and whispering sweet words meant to be said only to one's object of affection, she still couldn't give herself to him, not like he wanted her to. And, sometimes, he would unintentionally hurt her. Eihhlin never protested, but she would always try to sleep on the far end of the bed, away from him.

Éomer was swamped in work and the usual amount of documents given to him by this time of the year was almost endless and it took him the entire day to read and sign them. He hadn't even joined his queen for dinner, having eaten a small meal in his study while working. At night, exhaustion finally claimed his body and his mind and the king decided his work was finished for that day. A few servants were still in the halls doing something related to the celebration, but everything was calmer than it had been during the day.

Arriving in his bedroom, the king found it empty and frowned, knowing it was too late for Eihhlin to be up and wondering if she had gone to the garden without any warm clothes on. Éomer couldn't understand why she didn't protect herself from the cold when she was outside. It was obvious to him that being in contact with snow and every other element of winter was important to his wife, but he couldn't think of a logical reason for it. Whatever the queen's motives were, there was one thing Éomer was sure of: his love for winter had grown since he had met Eihhlin. She was cold, emotionless and some said she didn't have a heart. But Éomer was slowly learning everything about his precious wife. Like Éowyn had told him once, the queen's heart was untouched; it hadn't learned how to feel anything. Even though she thought it was almost impossible it ever would, it was not too late to start because, Éowyn said, there is no such thing as lost hope. Hope only died with Death itself.

Lost in his thoughts about Eihhlin, Éomer noticed an unfinished dress lying on the bed. Picking it up, he saw the dark red dress only needed a few more details to be ready to wear. While he silently asked himself what was that incomplete piece of clothing doing in his bedroom, Eihhlin entered the room and stopped abruptly as she saw her husband with her dress in his hands.

-My king. I thought you were still in your study. –she said calmly, closing the door and walking towards him.

-I was there until a few minutes ago. I'm exhausted. –he replied, embarrassed for being caught in such interest for a lady's dress.

-It looks like I'll have to make a new one. –Eihhlin stated, carefully taking the dress from Éomer and putting it inside a chest.

-Make a new one? You've made it yourself? –he asked, surprised, suddenly feeling stupid under her empty stare.

-Yes, I did. It's tradition. –she answered and Éomer raised a questioning eyebrow. –Every woman of the royal family of Vathinia has to make their own dress for this occasion. But it can't be seen until that day. It's a way to identify ourselves with our people, by working our needs with our own hands so there will be peace, prosperity and fertility in our home and in our land. –the queen explained without any enthusiasm.

-So… you wish our home to be fertile? –Éomer asked slowly, unsure if he had chosen the right words. Deep inside his heart, he wished for a change, even if it was a small one, in Eihhlin's mind and feelings.

-That's what I'm here for, my lord. –she stated. She didn't like the course their conversation was taking and she didn't feel comfortable in his presence, talking about herself and her traditions. Eihhlin wouldn't let her husband learn more about her than the extremely necessary. She just wanted to be left alone with herself. She couldn't possibly imagine what Éomer's intentions were when he tried to talk to her and start a conversation, but she was sure he had nothing to complain about. Eihhlin considered herself a good wife: she was absolutely capable of running the house and she satisfied his every need. What else could he possibly want from her?


	15. Not Everything Your Eyes See Is Real

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XV: Not Everything Your Eyes See Is Real.

Éowyn and Faramir arrived in Edoras the day previous to the celebration. Eihhlin silently waited for them at the gates of Meduseld as king Éomer was in a meeting with his counsellors. The prince and princess of Ithilien had a visible happiness on their faces as they went upstairs to the palace and they seemed to be willing to share it with everyone around them.

-Welcome back to Rohan. –Eihhlin greeted with little emotion.

-Lady Eihhlin. –Faramir said, slightly bowing to the queen.

-I'm so glad to see you again. –Éowyn stated, embracing her brother's wife, who felt uncomfortable with the gesture. –We have so much to talk about. Where's Éomer? –she asked when they parted.

-He's in his study with his counsellors. I'll let him know you have arrived. –the queen answered calmly. –I guess you must be tired from the journey. These two servants will accompany you to your chambers and we'll meet at dinner. –she continued. Faramir and Éowyn were too lost in their own happiness to really notice Eihhlin's cold tone and manners and they simply followed the servants to their guest chambers.

After several long hours of discussing the kingdom's problems and needs, to which he was paying no attention, with his counsellors, Éomer finally dismissed them at sunset. When he found himself alone in his study, the king sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. The vivid images that instantly awoke in his mind were nothing new to him, but he couldn't get tired of them. Éomer had never thought a woman could have this magical effect on him until he met the one who was now his queen. Then, a soft knock on the door brought his mind back to his study and it took him a short moment to decide whether to open the door or ignore the visitor. Choosing the first option, the king stood up and walked to the door, opening it to reveal Eihhlin standing in front of him.

-Eihhlin. –he said, failing at hiding his surprise. Then, he stepped aside, allowing her to enter the room. –Come in.

-Lady Éowyn and Lord Faramir have arrived, my king. –she stated as he closed the door. –They're resting in their chambers and I told them we'd meet them at dinner.

-Alright. –Éomer replied, unsure of how to react to Eihhlin's distant tone. Silence slowly fell between them and the queen walked to the door and was about to leave the room when his voice stopped her. –Eihhlin.

-Yes, my lord? –she asked, turning around to face him again.

-I want you to wear that dress tomorrow at the celebration, the red one you made. –he answered and saw her turn a little paler, if that was even possible.

-But… –she tried to reply but he interrupted her.

-Please. –the king said firmly as his tone indicated his words weren't a request but an order.

-Of course. –was Eihhlin's resigned answer and she left the room in silence.

The king of Rohan wasn't sure why he had spoken to his wife in such tone, but he knew it was the only way she would listen to him. Eihhlin was still unreachable to him and the waiting was becoming unbearable. He wanted something more and he couldn't find a way to achieve it. She was his wife and he loved her, but their marriage was simply a contract in her view. How could he change her mind? How could he make her see him in a different way? Éomer was close to despair and with each dying day it was harder not to show it. Trying to show Eihhlin the beauty of spring wouldn't be easy, he knew it. But it had become the only challenge he wanted to face. Victory or defeat were a question of time; winner or loser, there was no turning back.

She was sitting on a chair near the window of her bedroom finishing the last details of her dress. Éomer's words were still very clear in her head and she was rather upset for his disrespect for her own traditions. Eihhlin was away from her home and the least her husband could do was let her follow a simple and unnoticed tradition. Even though two days weren't enough to make a new dress, she could at least try. Sighing, she realized that's how things would always be: Éomer would give her orders and she would have to follow them. Her role was no different from any other woman's, queen or not.

Eihhlin was silent during dinner and Éomer knew it was because of their encounter in his study earlier that evening. Her eyes were an immaculate shield of ice and it was obvious she was not paying attention to what Éowyn and Faramir were saying. Almost unconsciously, the king caressed his wife's hand, which was resting on the table, while listening to his sister's words and Eihhlin immediately withdrew it, causing Éomer to look at her with a mixture of surprise and pain in his eyes.

-Lady Eihhlin, can I have a word with you in private? –Éowyn suddenly asked, trying to ease the tension between the king and the queen.

-Sure. Come with me. –Eihhlin answered after a short silence, standing up and leaving the room while ignoring her husband's eyes on her.

They entered a room with a rather big fireplace and several comfortable armchairs. Eihhlin felt extremely tired, but she knew she had to listen to whatever her husband's sister wanted to say to her because her position told her to.

-Please, sit down. –she said, gesturing to one of the armchairs while sitting down on another one.

-How are things going around here? –Éowyn asked with her sweet smile, hoping Éomer and Eihhlin's relationship had improved. But she suspected that hope was in vain because her brother didn't seem very happy to her.

-What do you mean? –Eihhlin asked as an answer, frowning.

-Is everything going better between my brother and you?

-That's a rather personal question, Lady Éowyn. –the queen of Rohan stated coldly. –I've been performing my duties the best I can, if that's what you want to know.

-Duties? –Éowyn repeated, unable to hide her shock. She couldn't believe the woman standing before her considered her a brother a duty.

-Yes. –Eihhlin confirmed, standing up and walking to the window. –I shall give him an heir within a year and then I will have served my purpose. King Éomer will be free to seek company in another woman's bed by then. –she continued without any emotion in her voice. Éowyn didn't want to believe that young and beautiful woman was talking about Éomer, a man many women would kill to marry for his honesty, integrity and loyalty, besides his rare capacity to love only one woman in his entire life. And that woman was standing in front of her.

Standing up as well, Éowyn walked towards Eihhlin and stopped just a few feet away from her. Then, she noticed the queen's features had something she had never seen before: they were painted in a thin veil of sadness and longing, covered with the coldness she tried to protect herself with.

-Do you really believe what you're saying? –Éowyn asked softly, like she was talking to a crying child.

-Why wouldn't I? –was the queen's answering question as she turned around to face the princess of Ithilien. –Isn't it how it is supposed to be? –Éowyn could see Eihhlin's questions were sincere; she truly believed her only role in Éomer's life was to be the bearer of his child.

-Lady Eihhlin, –the king's sister started, placing a hand on her stomach. –this child I carry inside of me was conceived in love. I know my brother enough to assure you he wants the same to happen with his children. Don't you?

-What are you talking about? –Eihhlin asked, confused.

-All I'm saying is that, if a child isn't conceived in love, then it's not worth being conceived at all. –Éowyn stated in her still calm and soft tone. Her words only seemed to make Eihhlin's confusion more evident and she instantly knew it was a lost battle.

-I'm sorry, but I'm exhausted, Lady Éowyn. Goodnight. –the queen said and left the room. She couldn't understand what else people wanted from her. What was Éowyn talking about? What was Éomer always talking about? At first, she thought it was some characteristic of the people of Rohan, but now it was getting ridiculous. They made it look like she was more important to Éomer then she really was. Why couldn't they just leave her alone, letting her barely exist inside Meduseld's stone walls?


	16. Let Your Fears Die

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XVI: Let Your Fears Die.

The recent image of his wife still sleeping half naked in his bed when he left the room that morning was still on the king's mind as he sat in his study working. Éomer couldn't understand how his feelings for Eihhlin grew each day when she showed no interest in him at all. She had resigned and was trying to go on with her life, but he could see all she wanted was to go back to her country and forget he had crossed her path. But he couldn't let her do it for political, moral and also emotional reasons. Sending her back to Vathinia would mean war and the loss of an ally. Besides, their marriage had already been consummated, which would be a problem if he sent her away. But, deep inside his heart, what others would think, say or do didn't matter to Éomer at all. He wanted her as his wife because he loved her, even if all she gave him was the winter of her heart.

The king of Rohan was pulled away from his thoughts by a delicate knock on the door, which was already open. He looked up to see Éowyn standing in the doorway with a faint smile on her lips and pity in her eyes. Éomer could guess what she and Eihhlin had talked about the previous night and how the queen's words had shocked his sister.

-Can I come in? –she asked.

-Of course. –the king answered and pulled out a chair for Éowyn to sit on.

-Éomer, I know it's not my place, but there's something about Eihhlin I have to tell you. –the princess of Ithilien said, carefully choosing her words. She knew what her brother's reaction would be.

-I don't want to talk about her, Éowyn. –he stated, frowning as he walked to the window.

-You're not happy with your marriage and neither is she. –Éowyn said, trying to make him see he was walking down the wrong path.

-We're already married. There's nothing I can do about it anymore. Let's not talk about this. –the king said, knowing he couldn't ignore the truth.

-You really love her, don't you? –his sister asked, even though she already knew the answer. Éomer turned around to face her and the pain in his eyes was evident.

-I do. –he answered, his voice just a faint sound in the sea of silence of the room. –I love her like I never thought I could love a woman.

-Then you have to show it to her. –Éowyn stated, standing up and walking to him.

-You have no idea of how I tried. She doesn't even want me near her. –he said, frustrated.

-Try harder. Make her believe she's more than just a mean to provide an heir.

-What? –Éomer asked, frowning. He couldn't believe what his sister had just said.

-She thinks that's the only reason you married her and that you'll seek other women once she gets pregnant. –Éowyn explained, realizing her brother was not aware of his wife's opinions.

-How can she…? –the king couldn't find words to describe what he was feeling in that moment. Not only his wife didn't love him but she also thought he felt nothing for her.

-Eihhlin believes it, but that fabricated truth hurts her. There was something different in her. –she continued. –Deep inside, she wants you to love her, but she's not aware of it yet.

-How can you say that? She wants nothing more than to return to her country. –he replied, upset.

-I told you to show her what dwells in her own heart and you didn't listen to me, Éomer. –Éowyn said, crossing her arms.

-I don't know if I can do it. I don't even know if she is capable of feeling something. –he stated, defeated.

-You have to be patient and careful. She fears pain; that's why she's so cold. She's just trying to protect herself.

-I don't want to hurt her. –the king of Rohan said as he remembered the previous night.

-Then show it to her. –Éowyn replied and, turning around, she left the room to let her brother think about her words.

The queen looked at herself in the mirror wearing her new dress, like Éomer had ordered. She had spent the entire day in her bedroom finishing it, even though she didn't want to wear it. Eihhlin knew she had to obey her husband; her own will was not important. It had never been. She turned away from the mirror, sighing, and left her chambers. The celebration had no meaning to her, not when she was away from home. Éomer didn't seem to care about anything related to her origins. She would have to adapt to his and forget where she had come from. As a woman and a queen, Eihhlin would have to give herself to the land of Rohan.

She finally entered the throne room and, just like in her wedding, everyone became silent as they saw her. The queen's image wasn't something the people of Rohan were used to and some whispered she was the Valar's mortal flesh. Eihhlin walked in silence to her husband, who was feeling exactly the same as when he saw her descend the stairs of Triniha's palace for the first time. The dark red colour of the dress only made her uncorrupted skin look more white and desirable. But it was the look in her bright blue eyes that caught his attention. Music and loud voices filled the room again but Eihhlin's eyes were the only thing he could pay attention to. She had something in them, something different. Éomer could see there was a fading winter light in his wife's soul and only then he realized the true meaning of Éowyn's words. The queen of Rohan didn't know the feelings inside her heart. She wasn't even aware she had them.

Eihhlin immediately looked away from him as she took her usual seat at the king's table. She felt his eyes were still on her and she didn't like it; she just wished to be invisible to him. Her frailty was even more obvious now and Éomer just wanted to protect her, but he knew her defences were unbreakable.

He noticed she barely touched her food and wondered if she was sick. He hadn't seen her the entire day, knowing she had spent it in their bedroom, and started worrying about her health. Maybe taking her to a strange country and away from her own had been a worse decision than he had previously thought. Already blaming himself for her condition, Éomer asked himself if sending her back to Vathinia was the only solution. Even though he knew it would be painful, he decided he would do it if his suspicions were confirmed.

-Can I go outside for a moment? –Eihhlin asked calmly, breaking the king's line of thought. He looked into her eyes and saw that mysterious look was even more intense. –I need some fresh air.

-Of course. –Éomer said and she stood up to leave. –Do you mind if I go with you? –he asked as he saw an opportunity to be alone with his wife. Eihhlin turned around rather surprised and was silent for a moment.

-No, not at all, my lord. –she finally answered, although the king could see she didn't want to be alone with him.

They went outside in silence and, even though it was cold, the queen did not shiver as she looked over at Edoras, a city that was still unfamiliar to her. Éomer simply watched her, noticing her features had changed drastically and, yet, they were still the same. His wife was hiding inside of herself and she was suffering, although she wasn't aware of it. But he didn't want, he wouldn't allow her to destroy herself unconsciously.

-Eihhlin. –he called and she turned her head to look at him. –If there was any possibility for me to do it, would you like me to send you back to Vathinia? –the king asked, feeling those were the most painful words he had ever had to say.

-Have I upset you? Have I done…? –she started to ask, slightly frowning, but he calmly interrupted her.

-No, you haven't. –Éomer answered. –It's just a question.

-I couldn't go back even if I wanted to, my lord. –the queen stated, turning her head away from him to lay her eyes on the city again.

-Does that mean you'd choose to stay? –he asked with obvious hope in his voice. Eihhlin didn't answer and her silence was always the most painful answer to him. –I would hate to see you go.

-Like your counsellor said once, there are better choices than me in the neighbour countries. –she stated coldly, making Éomer suddenly lose his patience. He unceremoniously grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. She looked at him with surprise in her eyes, clearly not expecting such attitude from him.

-But none of them is you. –he replied, looking into her eyes with a mixture of pain and desire. Then, before he could think, the king kissed her fiercely, like someone wanted to steal her from him. Eihhlin was caught off guard and felt like she was being attacked. Physical contact with Éomer was something she wished she could avoid and he knew it, but certain desires of a man cannot be controlled.

Finally releasing her, Éomer saw she was still shocked and unable to react, so he reached out his hand to caress her face but she shivered with his touch and took a few steps back. He didn't try to stop her; it was obvious that she thought of him as a threat.

-I will try my best to serve you, my king. –she stated and started walking away from him.

-Is that what you really think? That I married you for political reasons? –Éomer asked, upset. Eihhlin stopped abruptly and turned around to look at him. –I don't know how else to show you that's not why I did it.

-I never questioned your decisions. –she replied, unsure of the meaning of his words. Then, she went inside, leaving the king and his battle behind.

Éomer could not think of a solution, of a possibility for things to change between him and Eihhlin. She had indestructible ice walls around her and he wouldn't be able to see, to feel through them. He was slowly dying inside and there was no light to give him hope. The king wished he could believe his sister's words and follow her advice, but he couldn't find faith in himself. Eihhlin was a ghost he could not reach and that never ending quest only led him to despair. But, through all that agony, there was one thing he was sure of: winter couldn't last forever.


	17. Days With No Sun

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XVII: Slowly Letting Go Of The Days With No Sun.

Opening his eyes like he had been asleep for ages, Éomer noticed his wife was not sleeping beside him. He sat up on the bed and immediately spotted Eihhlin standing by the window as the rays of dawn caressed her skin. Her thoughts seemed to be somewhere far away from Edoras as the queen didn't even realize Éomer was awake and staring at her, feeling that familiar need to protect her. Getting up from bed, he walked towards her and stopped right beside her, looking at her with his intense eyes. Then, she suddenly became aware of his closeness and turned her head to look at him, startled.

-When will you understand I'm not the enemy, Eihhlin? –the king asked softly, knowing she hated the vulnerable position she thought she was in. –I don't know what else to do to make you feel at home.

-I never said… –she tried to speak, unable to look at him, but Éomer interrupted her weak voice.

-You don't need to. I can clearly see it in your eyes. –he stated and gently lifted her face to meet his. –Do you miss your country that much?

-It's not that I miss it. –Eihhlin answered hesitantly, trying to avoid his eyes. –I was used to it; I was used to spend my days taking care of my brothers. But things are different here. I don't know what to do with myself.

-You will have a child to take care of soon, if that's what you miss. –Éomer replied, but soon regretted his words as his wife silently walked away from him.

Eihhlin didn't have any doubts about her role in her husband's life and the king's words confirmed it. She didn't say anything as she took her clothes and a pair of shoes out of a chest and turned around, realizing he was still in the same spot, staring at her. The queen looked away, holding the clothes tight against her body. She wanted him to leave. She didn't want him to see her naked again.

-I didn't mean to offend you. –Éomer stated, taking a few steps forward.

-You didn't, my lord. –she replied as she looked down to the floor. The king could see she was hurt by his words and, feeling there was nothing he could do at the moment, he quickly got dressed and left the room in silence. He knew the situation would only get worse if he insisted on talking to her.

The more she accepted her life was changing, the less she accepted the change itself. Eihhlin was incapable of creating a routine for herself and her existence was becoming unbearable. She still wasn't used to sleeping with Éomer or even being a queen. Going back to her own country was not an option, but she couldn't imagine her future in Rohan and, when she could, she simply refused to believe it.

A knock on the door brought Eihhlin's mind back to her bedroom. She walked to the door and, opening it, saw a young servant standing in front of her.

-Lady Éowyn will be leaving soon to go back to Ithilien. King Éomer requests your presence downstairs, my queen. –the girl said and Eihhlin simply nodded, allowing the servant to leave. The queen stood in the doorway for a few minutes, unknowingly preparing herself to face Éomer for the first time after their conversation hours earlier. She knew she should try harder to please him, but that was not her wish. It was her duty and there was nothing she could do to escape it.

The king wished his sister could stay for a few more days in Edoras and he would have asked her to do so had it not been for her delicate state. Éowyn needed to return home to rest and prepare everything for her child's birth. Éomer knew asking her to do otherwise would be selfish. He desperately needed her advice, although he already knew what it would be.

-You know I would stay a little longer in other circumstances. –she stated with her gentle smile. –I hate to leave you in this situation.

-Don't worry about me. –Éomer replied, caressing his sister's face. –Things can't get any worse, believe me.

-Be patient, dear brother. Not all hope is lost. You just have to take small steps and be careful with her. She's scared. –Éowyn said in an attempt to comfort him. Éomer's only reply was a sad smile as he looked away from her. Then, Eihhlin finally came out of the palace to say farewell.

-I hope you return home safely. –the queen said and it was obvious to everyone she didn't know what else to say. Eihhlin was just trying to follow the usual formalities.

-And I hope we see each other again soon. –Éowyn replied, taking the other woman's hands in hers. She could see Eihhlin felt lost living among those who were still strangers to her.

Finally, the princess hugged her brother one last time and joined her husband on the journey back home. Her words were still very clear in the king's mind as he looked at his wife, whose eyes were fixed on the valley again.

-Eihhlin. –he called and she graciously turned her head to look at him. –I've been thinking about our… conversation earlier today and wondered if you'd like me to send you to Vathinia for a few days so you can visit your family.

-Do I not please you, my lord? –she asked in her naturally soft voice and, for a moment, the king thought he had heard a very well hidden insecurity in her voice, but he couldn't be sure.

-What makes you think that? –Éomer asked, frowning.

-Well, if you're sending me away, it's because I must have done something wrong. –the queen answered hesitantly. She was clearly uncomfortable and he didn't know how to show her she had no reason to feel that way.

-You miss your brothers, so I thought of sending you there to see them. Did it ever cross your mind that I'm doing it because I want to see you happy? –he asked, upset. She opened her mouth to speak but found she had no answer to a question she could not comprehend. Why would he want to see her happy? Eihhlin didn't even know what happiness was.

She looked down to the floor, unable to think of an answer as she waited for Éomer to finally say she had been a very bad choice for a wife.

-Do you want to go? –the king asked softly, remembering Éowyn's words asking him for patience.

-I would spend my days listening to my father criticizing me about how horrible I must be as a wife if my husband sends me on a journey by myself. Besides, the snow is probably starting to melt; there's no point in going there now. –Eihhlin answered calmly, looking at the valley again.

-If that's your decision… –he replied, unsure of what to say. Eihhlin slightly bowed and went inside to go back to the royal chambers, the prison she had created for herself. When she disappeared from his sight, Éomer looked away at the valley that separated the two countries and only then realized his beloved wife wouldn't cross it again in a long time and certainly not before the next winter.


	18. The Tower Of Memories

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XVIII: Leave The Past Trapped In The Tower Of Memories.

Rohan was witnessing the arrival of the first warm rays of sun which were slowly but firmly starting to melt the snow and announcing the end of winter was near. Children could be seen playing outside their houses and animals were taken out of the stables after several cold months of seclusion. The city of Edoras was hesitantly coming to life as the season of darkness slowly left the land of the horse lords.

Eihhlin watched from the library's window as the city's life became more colourful and she wondered why people in Triniha weren't like that. She had never seen or heard their gratitude to the Valar for the gift of spring, although she couldn't understand why the people of Rohan did it. Suddenly, a knock on the door caught the queen's attention and she turned away from the window to face the visitor.

-Come in. –she said in her delicate voice. Counsellor Hetal opened the door and it was obvious he had no idea of the queen's intentions.

-You called, my lady? –he asked, still standing in the doorway.

-Yes, I did. Please, come in and close the door. –Eihhlin answered emotionlessly, walking away from the window. The old man did as she told and, like her, took a few steps forward, keeping a considerable distance from the beautiful woman. –As you know, it's been a while since I first arrived in Rohan and became its queen.

-Yes, I am aware of that, my queen. –Hetal replied, unsure of her motives by saying those words.

-Well, only now I realized I am the queen of a country I know nothing about: I don't know its history or its language. I want… I need to change that and I want you to help me with it. –she continued, succeeding at keeping a firm tone.

-Can you be more specific, my queen? –the counsellor asked. He could hardly believe what Eihhlin was asking him.

-I want to know everything there is to know about this country. I'm its queen and that's my duty. Do I need to explain more? –Eihhlin asked coldly as she took a step forward.

-No, my lady. I understand perfectly. –Hetal answered, suddenly surprised by her tone and for her decision. He had always thought she didn't care about anything happening around her. –When do we start?

-How about now? –the queen asked rhetorically, taking a seat at the head of the long table in the middle of the room.

-Of course, my lady. –the man answered, walking to one of the bookshelves and picking some ancient books of history. He still couldn't believe she was the same cold young woman who had arrived in Edoras in the beginning of winter with no will to marry Éomer, king of Rohan.

The sun had already risen when Éomer woke up to find he was, once again, alone in his bed. Sighing, he looked at the ceiling wondering why Eihhlin had adopted the habit of waking up and leaving the room before he did. It upset him, but he didn't say anything to his wife; he didn't want her to feel like a prisoner and, reluctantly, kept his mouth shut about the matter. But he couldn't deny he missed seeing her sleeping form for the first time each day, everyday. The king felt he could spend hours or even days just admiring her beauty, delicate and fragile.

Sighing, Éomer got up and, after choosing simple and comfortable clothes to cover his naked body, he exited the room to go look for his queen. He had noticed that, in the past few months, Eihhlin had abandoned her defences. She felt she couldn't fight her fate and simply resigned. Her attitude filled the king's heart with sadness. His greatest desire was simple and, yet, so difficult to achieve: to see Eihhlin smile. Éomer doubted he would live to see it, but the small and fading light of hope in his heart stopped him from giving into defeat. Even though he knew his queen unknowingly erased all reason from his mind, he still couldn't understand himself sometimes; he knew she would never feel anything good for him and she would never love Rohan like her own land.

Suddenly, he stopped walking and found himself in the middle of a corridor, unsure of where to look for Eihhlin. Smiling to himself, Éomer thought about how he had learned not to question his constant need for her presence and decided not to waste time looking for her.

-Have you seen the queen? –he asked a servant who was passing by with an enormous amount of clothes.

-She's in the library with counsellor Hetal, my lord. –the woman answered politely and walked away, leaving the king confused with her answer. He was perfectly aware that his wife did not like Hetal and the feeling was reciprocal. So, what were they doing in the library, a place she barely visited? Knowing he would only have answers to his questions by going to the library, Éomer continued on his way to find Eihhlin.

Finally reaching his destination, the king opened the door unceremoniously and he could barely hide the surprise as he saw the scene before him: Eihhlin was sitting at the head of the table, which was covered with several books, and counsellor Hetal was sitting on her left, apparently explaining something to her. They looked up at Éomer as they heard the sound of the door being opened and Eihhlin calmly stood up as a sign of respect for her husband.

-Good morning, my lord. –she said and he slightly bowed his head as a reply. The queen then turned to Hetal to dismiss him. –I think we're done for today.

-I'm going out for a walk in the garden. Will you join me? –Éomer asked once the counsellor was gone. She simply nodded her head in response and they left the library in silence.

It was a bright day outside Meduseld, but one could still feel the cold of winter on their skin. Éomer glanced at his wife every once in a while as they walked through the garden, realizing she was even more beautiful when bathed in the sunlight of spring's birth. The light green colour of her dress soothed the paleness of her skin and accentuated the fire of her hair. Eihhlin's gracious features and timid motions were deeply carved in the king's memory, but, somehow, he never grew tired of them.

Eihhlin sat down on a stone bench, right next to a tree which already had some leaves timidly blossoming. He sat down next to her and remained silent, respecting her privacy with her own thoughts. She absorbed the nature's changes around her, feeling she was not ready to let go of winter. The queen of Rohan knew it was impossible to stop it, but she felt lost and confused; there was no excuse to lock herself inside her own world anymore. Winter was dying and she was dying with it. There was something she was desperately searching inside of herself, but she was blind and couldn't even understand what exactly this need of hers was.

-May I ask what were you doing in the library with counsellor Hetal? –Éomer asked, breaking the silence as he tried to sound casual.

-I asked him to teach me everything about Rohan. –she answered. –I've been here for months and I don't know anything about the country's history.

-I didn't know you cared about it. –he stated, rather surprised by her answer. –And I always thought you didn't like Hetal.

-I think it is a queen's duty to know the evolution of the country of her husband. –Eihhlin replied, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. –I heard Hetal was your tutor in the past and I wanted to learn from the best, so I gave him the task.

-And do you find it interesting? –the king asked, feeling a secret joy for Eihhlin's interest on something related to him.

-I was always interested in the history of the nations of Middle Earth, but my father always thought a lady had more important things to learn, things for the practical life. I'm glad I can study now, although I think I will have some trouble with the language. –she answered calmly and not too enthusiastically as her eyes watched everything happening in the city below them.

-I'm sure you will learn it in no time. –Éomer said and words died as silence fell between them.

-Do any flowers grow in this garden? –Eihhlin asked after a while, her voice a whisper in the silent warmth of day.

-Yes, they do. My sister made sure of that since she was a child. –he answered, clearly not expecting such change of subject. The queen remained silent before his words, so he decided to continue the conversation. –What is your favourite flower, Eihhlin?

-The white rose. –she said and then turned her head to look at him. –Are there any white roses here?

-I'm not sure. But I can fill this garden with them if you want. –Éomer answered as he looked into the mirrors of the sea in her eyes.

-That's not necessary. –she stated, looking away from him.

The minutes were like years to Éomer and he felt he couldn't just admire the queen's beauty anymore. He had to touch her. She was lost in her own existence when he placed his hand on her cheek and gently turned her head to face him, kissing her softly. He didn't have time to deepen the kiss because she immediately broke the contact, standing up and taking a few steps back.

-Why do you insist on… touching me? –she asked in a whisper, visibly disturbed by his gesture.

-You're my wife, Eihhlin. –Éomer answered carefully, standing up as well.

-I thought what we did in our private chambers was enough. –she stated and he could see her shields of ice were stronger than ever.

-The relationship between a man and a woman is more than that. –the king explained, sad to see his wife hadn't grown any feelings for him. Eihhlin didn't reply as she turned around and walked away, wanting nothing more than to be away from her husband at the moment. She didn't know what led her to spend such a long time with Éomer but she was sure she didn't want to repeat the mistake. Even though the winter outside was melting, the ice inside of her would never break.


	19. Behind Closed Doors

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XIX: Behind Closed Doors.

The days were getting brighter and darkness was leaving the country to return within a year. Spring had arrived and a sudden joy seemed to fill the people's heart. Unfortunately, only the king and his queen didn't seem to share the feeling; she spent, once again, her days alone in her bedroom and barely spoke to anyone and Éomer saw her silently fade away, incapable of doing anything to stop it. Something in his heart told him Eihhlin wanted to break free from the chains in her soul, but her other half kept her in the dark. She didn't know she wanted to be saved.

Queen Eihhlin of Rohan closed the book in front of her, finishing her studies for the day. The day was alive outside and she felt a curious need to be in contact with the new dress of nature. Standing up from her seat, she left the library without a word to Hetal. Her mind was working on that mysterious veil covering her soul and she thought about everything that had happened since she had arrived in Edoras. Éomer was not like she thought he would be; he wasn't like Idrios at all. But, after several months of marriage, Eihhlin still couldn't comprehend her husband's actions, so strange to her. He hadn't given her any rules to follow or told her what to do in a particular situation, except for the dress of the new year.

Finally reaching the garden, Eihhlin sat down on the grass, letting the sun illuminate her body but not her spirit. She remembered how much her little brothers seemed to enjoy themselves with the sun of spring while she remained in the shadows, grieving the loss of another winter. Then, a fragile and gracious white butterfly decided to momentarily rest on her hand, catching Eihhlin's attention. As the queen looked at the small insect in contact with her skin, she wondered how she'd spend her existence in that always strange place without winter to protect her and hide her from the eyes of Middle Earth.

With the cold of winter gone, Éomer realized he had spent a long time indoors during the dark season, so he decided to practice with his sword and his men in the patio. Although he didn't want to admit it, the king was trying to find an excuse to take the beautiful Eihhlin out of his mind.

Liberating the tension was exactly what his muscles needed and he didn't even see his opponent, being the queen the ruler of his thoughts. Her indifference made an oppressed rage dwelling in his soul explode during the combat and Éomer was too blind to see any reason. After an infinity of internal war between his mind and his heart, he finally deprived the other man of his sword, throwing him to the floor. The Rohirrim could barely recognize their leader that morning, but not a word about the fact escaped from their mouths.

Breathing heavily as sweat painted his naked torso, Éomer threw his own sword to the other side of the patio, unaware of the rather curious looks in the eyes of his men. Grabbing his shirt, the king walked away to leave but stopped as he saw one of his counsellors, Laero, running towards him. Then, the man stopped just a few feet away from the king, taking his time to regain his breath.

-What is it? –Éomer asked abruptly, frowning as he showed little patience to deal with royal matters at the moment.

-My lord… you must come… –the counsellor tried to explain, clearly not used to such physical strain. –There were some… strange attacks in… some villages near… the frontier. –he continued, each word an inhumane effort. But those few words were enough to alarm the king, who knew the counsellor wouldn't be able to inform him of the complete fact. He decided to meet all his counsellors in his study and walked fast as his worries grew inside of him.

Reaching his private study, Éomer found the rest of the council already waiting for him. He put his shirt on as he sat down on the chair behind his desk, waiting for the other men to report the incident in its entirety.

-My lord, we have reasons to believe these attacks might be a prelude of a greater offensive. –Hetal stated firmly.

-Why would anyone start a war with us now? We haven't had any enemies since the War of the Ring. –Éomer said, standing up and placing his hands on the desk.

-Well, we do share a small but strong frontier with the same barbarians who tried to conquer Vathinia. –the counsellor replied and silence followed his words as the king's worry was explicit on his features.

-That area has always been difficult. Crimes are not uncommon there. We can't be sure it's an attack. –he stated. –Send informers and scouts to those villages; I have to be sure of what's going on before I can decide anything.

-Of course, my king. –the old man replied and the entire council left the room but Éomer spoke before Hetal could disappear from his sight.

-Counsellor? –he called and the other man turned around, waiting for the king to continue. –Have you spoken to Eihhlin about this?

-No, I haven't, my lord.

-Then keep it that way. I don't want her to know about this for now. –the king ordered and the counsellor simply bowed, finally leaving the room.

With a heavy sigh, Éomer turned around and walked to the window which had been his secret confessor in various occasions. A war was the last thing he needed at the moment; he knew it would only ruin an already ruined marriage. Leaving Eihhlin alone in Meduseld was a hidden torment for him and he tried, at all cost, to deny the slightest possibility of a new war. The rules ordered the king to lock the queen inside the palace in case of war to protect her and the future ruler of Rohan if there was one. Éomer ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about those rules, feeling heartbroken for something he was not sure he had to do.

Seeing Eihhlin sitting in the middle of the garden awoke his senses and he felt a desperate need to join her and embrace her. If there was an imminent war at the gates of Rohan, Éomer doubted he'd have the strength to make his own wife a prisoner in his house. Even though her life was the most important thing for the king, he felt his soul weakening as he faced the fact that he would lose the woman he had never had.

Eihhlin sat quietly on the matrimonial bed as her husband stood by the window with his eyes fixed on the darkness of the night. She was almost sure he had completely lost interest in her and she couldn't say it bothered her. But, knowing her duty didn't let her do otherwise, she waited in silence for Éomer to join her.

Consequences of possible decisions were still swimming in the king's mind as he turned around and saw Eihhlin sitting on her side of the bed, waiting for him like she did every night. Defeat had taken over his heart as he realized he would never be more than duty to her. Walking to the bed, he sat down on it and, taking off his boots and his shirt, he felt Eihhlin tense behind him, certain of what would follow. Turning around to face her, the king saw her looking down at her hands in submission.

-I'm not going to… –he tried to speak but couldn't find the courage to finish the sentence. –You can go to sleep, Eihhlin. –he said firmly and saw her open her mouth to speak. The question he knew she was going to ask was too familiar to him, so he interrupted her before she could start. –No, you haven't done anything wrong. I'm just tired.

After a few rather uncomfortable silent seconds, she did as he told her and lay down to rest with her back to him. But Éomer was lying; he was never too tired to make love to his queen, but the constant conflict inside of him wouldn't let him make her go through an experience she despised again. Besides, everything was unknown among the mists of the future horizon. Eihhlin wasn't even pregnant, so, if he died in battle, she would have to return to Vathinia and a close relative of the king would take the crown. Without a child, she would lose her rights as a queen and her fate would be, once again, in Idrios' hands.

His last thought awoke his hatred towards the king of Vathinia and he made a promise that, if a war was about to take place, he would fight it for Eihhlin, to prevent her from falling deeper into the winter of her own heart by going back to her country. Éomer then glanced at her, who was already asleep, and brushed the hair out of her face to kiss her cheek.

-I love you… –he whispered, realizing it was the first time he uttered those words. Eihhlin had become the meaning of his life, the reason he woke up every morning and, even if her shields insisted on keeping him away from her, he understood she was the source of light he would protect from any harm for the rest of his days.


	20. The End Of The Beginning

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XX: The End Of The Beginning Is Drawing Near.

Each new day only brought Éomer bad news: the villages near the frontier were suffering violent assaults, but there was no way to prove their origin. His informers couldn't find an explanation to such acts in time of peace between the nations of Men and the king of Rohan felt trapped by his own conscience. For the first time in his life, he was hesitant about the possibility of going to war; leaving Eihhlin behind to face an uncertain fate was breaking his heart. He was more concerned about her future than his own and was letting his emotions blind his reason, putting Rohan in danger.

Another report had been brought to the king and it told him nothing new. His counsellors demanded a firm decision but Éomer felt incapable of making one. Only now he could understand Theodén's refusal in going to war when the final conflict with Mordor took place while Éomer himself didn't hesitate then. But the situation was different now he was king; he had much to lose.

-My lord, I think we should be prepared for this war. –Hetal stated. –If they reach Edoras…

-They won't! –the king's yell interrupted the old counsellor. –We can't be sure they're attacking us!

-Even a blind man can see it is inevitable. Sooner or later they will declare war.

-Get out of here! –Éomer ordered furiously with the sound of thunder in his voice. Hetal simply obeyed and left the king's study.

Lost in his wave of rage and concern, Éomer didn't notice the queen approach the open door and she wasn't sure if she should knock or simply leave him alone. Deciding to do the first, Eihhlin softly knocked on the door, making him aware of her presence. The king turned around to look at her and, for a moment, he was able to forget his dangerous problems.

-My chambermaid told me you wanted to see me. –Eihhlin stated while standing in the doorway.

-Yes, I… –he started, unsure of what to say. There was no special reason for his wish to see her, but, apparently, the queen didn't realize it. –Tell me about your studies and your progress.

-Well, I still have some problems with the language, but everything else is fine. –she answered hesitantly, clearly not expecting that to be the subject of their conversation.

-I can… help you with it if you want. –the king said, walking towards her.

-I'm sure you have more important things to do, my lord. –she replied, visibly uncomfortable with his closeness. –A country is not a small thing to take care of.

-You're right; it isn't. But it doesn't mean I don't have time for my wife. –Éomer stated, caressing her cheek with his fingers.

-I… I have to go. –she said and quickly walked away from him, soon disappearing from his sight.

Eihhlin felt trapped, not knowing where to go. Even though she was walking to her bedroom, it was not where she wanted to be. She just wished to be sitting in the garden of the palace in Triniha watching her brothers play and laugh while she silently waited for winter to return. But Rohan was not her country; it was not even familiar to her and the queen didn't want it to be.

Arriving in hers and Éomer's chambers, she quietly closed the door and leaned against it as she sat down on the cold stone floor. Her departure from Vathinia seemed to have happened a long time ago, but only a few months had passed since then. Eihhlin wondered how Paro and Mero would be and if they missed her. No one else had taken care of them and given them so much attention like she had and, suddenly, it was all taken away from them. She felt useless in Rohan and a mere possession in the king's hands.

The queen sighed, realizing her next encounter with winter was still far away. Standing up, she walked to one of the windows and saw the sun setting behind the hills, finishing another day. She could never imagine herself living the next day in Rohan and, yet, she woke up in Éomer's bed every morning. Closing her eyes for a moment, Eihhlin tried to accept it would always be like that until the day she died. Turning around, she opened her eyes and walked to the bed, lying down on it. Another sequence of hours and minutes had passed and she was still the same woman, the already extinct flame of a cold virgin candle.

He sat by the fireplace, his only source of light in the darkness of the night, as he tried not to think about any of his problems. But there were certain thoughts he couldn't avoid and one of them was his desire for his distant and emotionless wife. Éomer was married to Eihhlin, yet, he didn't have her, not like he needed to. She avoided him and didn't show any interest in their conversations, treating them like one of her duties.

-Give me a light. –he whispered to the silent walls. Despair had long consumed his warrior heart, but his pride and unconditional love for Eihhlin wouldn't let him raise his hands and give up.

The king suddenly felt very tired, like an old man who had lost his youth in one day. Standing up, Éomer looked at the flames in the fireplace and wondered if his queen would ever feel anything close to the fire consuming his own heart. Winter was still alive in her and he doubted he could survive it much longer. She didn't let her guard down and she would never understand he didn't want to hurt her in any way.

He finally left the study to go to his room. Only then he realized it was late as there was no one in the halls of Meduseld. An invisible hand drew a sad smile on Éomer's lips, showing he lost track of time when thinking about Eihhlin. But that smile soon faded; his thoughts and dreams were the only way he could have her and, somehow, the king knew they would never come true.

Opening the door of his bedroom in silence, Éomer saw Eihhlin had just finished changing into her white nightgown, which allowed him to carefully study her soft curves hidden underneath it. The queen didn't see him at first as she put her clothes and shoes inside the chest, but she was quite surprised and rather embarrassed when she turned around and saw Éomer standing in the doorway.

-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. –he said, entering the room and closing the door behind him. Eihhlin didn't reply as she picked up her hairbrush and started brushing her hair in silence. He still couldn't look away from her; she grew more beautiful every day and he often found himself wondering if she was meant to be alone, if she was too much for a mortal man of Arda.

After she finished brushing her hair, Eihhlin walked to the bed, sitting down on it to wait for her husband. He undressed and joined her, cupping her cheek with his strong hand and kissing her delicate lips. Her reaction, or lack of it, was nothing new to him. When they parted, Éomer looked into her blue eyes and the shock of seeing the hidden pain of an abandoned child took over him, but he didn't let it show.

-Goodnight, Eihhlin. –he said softly with one last caress on her cheek before lying down to sleep, leaving her confused by that unfamiliar moment.

She stood up from bed after a while, thinking Éomer was already asleep, and walked to the window. In that silent and secret moment, the king watched her while she looked at the night sky and finally understood the winter in her soul was there to protect her, to keep her away from all harm. But, like every other winter, the one Eihhlin had in her being had to die sooner or later.


	21. Creating Distances

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XXI: Creating Distances.

As the days passed, it became obvious that Éomer had to make the decision to stop the imminent war. Hiding all the tragic events from the queen was not easy for him, but he couldn't simply deny they were happening. She would know sooner or later and the king would have to face the fact that he might not see her again after his inevitable departure. The council urged him to do something and he felt an unimaginable weight had been placed upon his shoulders.

They had been quiet since they had woken up and a certain tension lingered in the air as the king and queen of Rohan sat at the table eating breakfast. Éomer's only thought was the main and most dangerous problem of the kingdom at the moment. The barbarians had been allies of Mordor in the past and they had been confined to a small piece of land in the south of Arda after the end of the War of the Ring. Éomer and Aragorn, king of Gondor, had been merciful with what was left of the barbarian race by letting them live under the condition of never crossing those frontiers. Eihhlin, on the other hand, was aware that something unusual was happening behind the closed door of her husband's study, but curiosity about other people's matters had never been one of her sins. She wanted to talk to Éomer about certain privileges a woman could have after the first months of marriage.

-May I ask… when will I have my own private chambers, my lord? –Eihhlin asked firmly in her usual cold voice. Éomer looked at her with penetrating eyes but she didn't realize she had angered him with her question until he spoke.

-You want your own chambers? –he asked, irritated, as he stood up abruptly. –Then you will have them.

-If it doesn't… –she tried to speak as he walked away but Éomer sharply cut her off.

-You _will_ have your chambers, my queen. Just choose any room in the house and it's yours. –the king said rudely and left the room upset. Eihhlin was surprised by his tone; he had never spoken to her like that and she thought he had finally realized the mistake he had made by marrying her. Knowing she had just taken a wrong step as a wife, the queen decided to retreat to her bedroom once again to silently drown in her frozen misery.

He felt his rage boiling inside of him as he walked to his study. Even though he knew Eihhlin was oblivious to the complicated situation the kingdom was going through, he was furious about her superfluous question. She was clearly showing nothing around her mattered and Éomer felt he was losing the little patience he had left. He wanted to let her know he was about to risk his life in a dangerous battle and the only weight in his conscience was leaving her alone in Meduseld.

Éomer finally arrived in his study and, closing the door, he sat down behind his desk, which had innumerable maps and written reports on it. He would spend another day reading and studying them to try to find an escape to the obvious solution. Even though he was still upset with Eihhlin's lack of sensitivity, her safety and freedom were the king's main concern. He knew he wouldn't hesitate in drawing his sword and going to war if the circumstances were different. It was hard for him to let go of his queen to perform his duty as the king of Rohan. He simply didn't want to admit he feared falling deep into the oblivion of Eihhlin's mind and being erased by the cold winds of her heart.

She tried, in vain, to concentrate on the ancient history book in front of her, but her mind was somewhere else, somewhere she didn't know. Lying down on the bed, Eihhlin wondered if her husband was going to throw her back to where she had come from, stating she was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. Suddenly and for the first time in her life, returning to Vathinia didn't look very tempting. She was perfectly aware that, if Éomer decided to send her back to her country, she would know hell. Idrios would try to make her feel ashamed and humiliate her. He would also state she was no longer his daughter and those words could throw her destiny into uncertainty. The laws concerning public statements were very strict and unbreakable. In Vathinia, at least five witnesses were needed to validate a public statement or announcement. That was all Idrios needed to corrupt Eihhlin's fate if Éomer sent her back; he would simply say she was not his daughter and she'd instantly lose her royal rights.

Sitting up on the bed, Eihhlin tried not to think about the consequences of Éomer's possible abandonment and, consequently, her inevitable return to her homeland. In a matter of hours, she realized she wasn't so desperate to leave Rohan anymore: she had to accept it was the only place where she could be sure of what the next day would bring.

The hours passed as the day slowly died outside and Éomer was still trying to work without his delicate wife on his mind, but, like always, failing miserably. The episode of tension of that morning was his main thought and he almost regretted it. Eihhlin didn't seem to think or care about anyone but herself and he simply didn't know if he could take it much longer. Every time she realized she was about to let him see what truly dwelled in her heart, the queen would immediately surround herself with those already familiar shields. Eihhlin was unknowingly draining his youth and her own too. One day, when and if she realized time had passed, it would already be too late.

Hetal's knock on the door made Éomer realize where he was again. The concern on the counsellor's face wasn't very encouraging to the king, who knew there was no other solution to the current conflict with the barbarians.

-Any news? –he asked, standing up from his seat.

-Yes and I'm afraid they're not the best, my lord. –the old man answered hesitantly, entering the study. –Three impaled men were found near Aldburg this morning.

-Impaled? –Éomer repeated incredulously, remembering the night he and his men had killed and impaled dozens of orcs when the War of the Ring begun.

-I think we don't need any more proof, my king. –Hetal stated.

-I need the entire éoherë to be at the gates of Edoras by dawn. –the king stated, defeated. –Send messengers to all regions of the Mark. We have to stop this war before it begins. –he continued firmly. Hetal left the room in silence to follow Éomer's orders, leaving the king to his own thoughts again. The decision had finally been made and, for some unknown reason, he knew his life would change drastically after that night.

The city of Edoras was calm and few people could be seen in the streets as the darkness of night fell. A long and silent day had passed and Eihhlin felt like she had already lived a thousand years and was ready for the final rest. But the sentiment was just the mirror of her soul; she was still beautiful, young and flawless. She still had that mysterious and cold longing in her blue eyes and the title of queen of Rohan was still hers. Everything was the same to Eihhlin, former princess of Vathinia. Her days and nights were mere reflections of the same repeated hours and they would never change.

Turning away from the window, she walked to the bed and lay down on it with the warm covers over her fragile body. The next day would just be another day, one of the many she had already lived and it would bring nothing new to her. Her existence would simply last day after day until it no longer lasted. Eihhlin closed her eyes and thought about Mero and Paro, whose births had been the only important and meaningful events in her life. Thinking about them was the only way she could let herself fall into a peaceful sleep with no interruptions or nightmares. Everything else in her life was meaningless to the beautiful queen of Rohan, land of the horse lords.

It was rather late when Éomer finally entered his bedroom, carefully closing the door so he wouldn't wake Eihhlin up. Many hours had passed since he had last seen her and now she was there, slumbering in a silent peace. The joy of being with her was more than his heart could contain as he approached the bed to take a better look at his precious wife. Then, he remembered her cold request for her own private chambers and the king felt his heart breaking as he faced the fact that she didn't want to sleep in his bed and feel his touch every night. Eihhlin didn't want to be his wife but the king refused to accept it. He had never thought it was possible to love someone the way he loved his Eihhlin and convince himself that she would never return that love was something Éomer could not do. Fighting and defeating winter was a very hard task but it was not impossible.


	22. Towards The Abyss I Ride

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XXII: Towards The Abyss I Ride.

Those few hours he had spent lying on his bed hadn't allowed him to rest. He'd be leaving Edoras soon and the queen was not aware of it, although he doubted she would care. King Éomer was going to decide the existence of a future war in a single battle and, for the first time in his life, he had something to lose. Not knowing if he would see Eihhlin again after that morning was the most sadistic torment to him, but he knew his departure to face fate was inevitable.

Unable to endure his lonely waiting any longer, Éomer stood up from the bed and got dressed in silence so he wouldn't wake her up. Even though he knew she would be up soon, he wanted to admire her beautiful sleeping image for a few more minutes; it was the only way he could see through her shields. Turning away from her with a long sigh, he finally left the room to prepare himself for the journey and instruct his men. There was no other option to solve the problem and he decided to act instead of thinking or he wouldn't have the courage to leave Eihhlin alone and maybe forever.

Once the king was outside his chambers, he closed his eyes and, taking a deep breath, he tried to convince himself that going to war to protect his people was his duty. But his emotions ruled his heart and his mind and abandoning his unprotected wife was becoming unbearable to Éomer. Opening his eyes again, he realized it was the only option; if he was about to lose Eihhlin forever, then there was nothing he could do to stop it. Losing his wife one way or another was a lesser but maybe necessary evil to save Rohan and its people. Hope and despair held hands in Éomer's spirit and they were silently fighting for prevalence.

Waking up after many hours of sweet unconsciousness, Eihhlin realized the sun was still rising and Éomer wasn't in the room anymore. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, the queen got up from bed and did her monotonous morning routine, taking her time in doing so. She knew the king probably wasn't willing to see her and she wouldn't displease him again. A wife should recognize her husband's wishes and needs and that role was everything Eihhlin had left. If Éomer didn't want to see her, she wouldn't smother him with her presence. Otherwise, everything could and would end should the queen fail and the end of things was something she couldn't even bear to imagine.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror while she ran her fingers through her hair, she wondered how her physical being had come to life. She bore no resemblance to her parents and part of her even doubted she was Idrios' daughter. In a dark corner of her mind, she thought the king of Vathinia was probably too drunk the day she was born to notice the dramatic differences between her and her ancestors. But maybe he had opened his eyes in a moment of sobriety after eighteen years and practically sold her to the first fool to cross his path.

He placed his helm on the desk as Háma helped him put his armour on. He would be leaving soon and the barbarian threat became more real. Defeating it would bring glory to Rohan and Éomer's reign, but falling in the decisive battle would lead the country to an uncertain future of darkness. Eihhlin would be left alone to face whatever fate decided to give to the mortal men of Rohan.

-The éoherë is already waiting at the gates of the city, my lord. –Hetal stated. –They await your orders.

-I want three éoreds to stay in Edoras to protect the city and Meduseld. The rest will ride with me. –the king said to Háma, who, after nodding in silence, left the study.

-My lord? –the counsellor called almost incredulously.

-Yes?

-Aren't you forgetting anything? –Hetal asked, trying not to infuriate the king.

-No, I don't think I am. –Éomer answered, concentrating on the map on his desk.

-You have to express the order in words, my lord.

-I'm not going to make my wife a prisoner in her own house, counsellor. –the ruler of Rohan stated, upset, as he looked into the old man's eyes.

-But the law… –Hetal tried to speak but Éomer didn't want to listen to him.

-I don't care about the law! She's the queen and she will not be imprisoned! –he yelled and the counsellor simply bowed and left the king's study without another word. His sudden decision to break the rules had clearly surprised Hetal and the king himself, but, deep in his heart, Éomer had always known Eihhlin was more valuable to him than any law.

Everyone seemed to be in a haste, like something important was about to happen. Eihhlin could see servants walking fast or even running as she walked through the corridors of Meduseld, but she couldn't understand the reason of such hurry and agitation. She had no information that a celebration was to be held in those days and there was no reasonable explanation for such behaviour from the usually calm people of Rohan.

Suddenly, the queen realized she was just a few feet away from the study's door and stopped abruptly. It was open and there was no sound coming from inside the room, meaning the king was alone. Somehow, she knew she would only get a logical answer if she went inside and talked to him, even if he didn't want her near him. Eihhlin couldn't understand her own curiosity about Éomer's matters and she still wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he was hiding from her, but, before she could think and decide what to do, her feet started leading her to his study and she soon found herself standing in the doorway.

Her mind immediately drowned in confusion as she saw Éomer standing by the window with his armour on. He was facing the window and couldn't see her and she wasn't sure if she should even make her presence known. But the ghostly questions in her head didn't allow her to remain silent for much longer.

-My lord? –she called in her intoxicating cold voice and failed at sounding firm. Éomer turned around rather surprised and soon noticed his wife was paler than usual.

-Eihhlin…–he said almost in a whisper. When he thought it was impossible for her to grow even more beautiful, she stood in front of him like an immortal sculpture made by the hands of the Valar as a gift to mankind.

-Is there… Why is everyone in such haste? –the queen of Rohan asked, finding the choice of words a hard task.

-A… barbarian war is threatening the peace of our country and it's my duty to stop it. –Éomer answered as he picked up his helm and walked out of the room, followed by Eihhlin.

-A war? But…how? –she couldn't express her questions in words as she was still in shock.

-It's the same tribe that tried to attack your father's kingdom. They've been restless since the War of the Ring ended and they were forbidden to cross their frontiers. –he explained as they walked through the corridors.

-But they've crossed them now. –Eihhlin stated, trying to keep up with him.

-And they have a much more powerful army, although we can't be sure of how many men they have. –the king continued but their conversation soon died as his wife was still trying to understand the situation. Knowing he hadn't much time, he started explaining how things were supposed to be during his absence. –Remember, Eihhlin, you're the ruler of Rohan while I'm gone; the people will follow your lead and the final word in every decision is yours.

-Yes, my lord. –she replied obediently but she secretly felt lost in a vast abyss of responsibility she wasn't sure she could bear.

They soon reached the main entrance of Meduseld and descended the stairs, at the end of which ten men with their horses were waiting for the king.

-Three éoreds are staying in Edoras and they will also follow your command. An éored is… –Éomer started to explain but the queen interrupted him in her soft voice.

-…a unit of one hundred and twenty trained warriors. I know. –she continued and he thought he had heard the ice in her voice melting. He could see she didn't consider her studies a mere duty or formality.

-Yes, that's it. –was the only reply he could find to say in what could be the last time he would see his wife. Then, grabbing her arm with his free hand and unceremoniously pulling her to him, he kissed his queen passionately, admitting to himself that he was afraid to lose her. Eihhlin couldn't bring herself to completely respond to his kiss, but she knew she couldn't deny that intimate gesture to a man who was about to look death in the eye.

None of them was sure how long their kiss lasted, but Eihhlin was still surprised and confused when they parted. Éomer had clearly noticed the absence of reluctance in her and he asked himself if there was still hope for them, if a new and immaculate spring could blossom just for them.

-Return home safely, my king. –Eihhlin said and he could see the sincerity in her beautiful eyes, almost showing him she cared about his safety.

-I will. –he replied, caressing her cheek one last time. Then, he put on his helm and, climbing his horse, he finally left towards the gates of the city.

Leaving his house had never been harder to Éomer and he was still incapable of predicting the end of that unborn war. He was not sure if Eihhlin would be able to command those éoreds should the barbarians reach the chief city of Rohan. The battle was drawing near and it had a bittersweet taste for Éomer: those were the same enemies who had attacked Vathinia and, one way or another, had allowed him to meet Eihhlin, his queen, his wife, the woman he loved.

She watched as the Rohirrim left the gates of Edoras and rode into the distance, gloriously crossing the ever green fields of the country. She couldn't look away from them until they were completely gone, invisible to her eyes, and she felt an imaginary hand squeezing her eternally frozen heart, stopping the blood's stream in her veins. Suddenly, she felt the cold of a dark winter's night on her skin and an unexplainable emptiness seemed to surround her. Looking up at the clean sky, Eihhlin realized there was a certain longing for warmth and a curious need for protection in her, but she could not understand their origin and survival.

A gentle breeze caressed her always delicate features and she knew she had to let go of her winter. Those confusing, new and unknown feelings were screaming to be freed, but they were imprisoned by the deadly season of her soul. The only image in her mind was Éomer's face moments before leaving the city to fight a hidden war and she couldn't find a reason for that only thought, especially now he was gone. She had always wished to be away from him, to never see him again. Eihhlin had once wanted nothing more than to return to the land that had brought her to life, but she knew a tolerable existence could only be held in Rohan. Time had passed and she was no longer the unreachable princess of Vathinia; she was the fading queen of the land of the best and most beautiful horses in Middle Earth. But something else was different; something else had changed.


	23. The Sun Of Hope And Fear

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XXIII: The Sun Of Hope And Fear.

Two days had passed since Éomer's departure and she hadn't heard anything from him or the Rohirrim since then. Eihhlin felt an anxiety she couldn't explain and not even her studies could take her thoughts away from the conflict. The garden was, once again, the place she spent most of her time in; she could see the gates of Edoras from there and she would be the first to know if a messenger or the king himself was returning home. An enormous responsibility had been placed on her shoulders and the queen wasn't sure she would be up to the challenge if important decisions were demanded of her. Not knowing the dimension of the war against the barbarians made Eihhlin doubt of her own strength.

They had finally found a suitable place to settle their camp after those two long days. The sun was already setting when they finished and Éomer felt very tired, like a hundred years had passed since he had last had a peaceful night of sleep. But Eihhlin hadn't left his mind since his departure from the gates of Edoras. Of all the possible needs the human body could have, the queen was the one his body craved for the most and he wished that senseless war would end soon so he could go home and have her in his arms again.

He was sitting near the fire as he awaited his informers' arrival. The Rohirrim had left Edoras almost unprepared and they didn't have a solid plan to fight the enemy, but they knew they had to stop the threat before it reached epic proportions. Sighing, Éomer looked up at the sky, seeing the first stars of the night, and wondered how Eihhlin was feeling, what she was thinking as the night fell over the Golden City. He felt a familiar sharp pain in his heart as he thought about her sleeping in peace and not even slightly worried about what could happen to him, but he knew he couldn't give into despair or he and his country would fall.

Eihhlin sat on her bed listening to the monstrous silence that ran through the halls of Meduseld. Even though she didn't like having Éomer sleeping beside her every night, she had a clear feeling that something was missing and knowing he wouldn't come to their bedroom that particular night made her stay wide awake. She couldn't understand why she wasn't glad to be alone; it had been her strongest wish since she had married the king of Rohan and now she couldn't sleep in his absence.

Suddenly, she felt a cold shiver running down her spine and understood the reason for her unrest: she was alone because Éomer was risking his life to protect his people while she sat quietly in their bedroom. Then, a feeling of uselessness took over the queen's spirit and she stood up from the bed, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders. Eihhlin left the room almost unconsciously to go to the library, where she hoped to find something interesting enough to distract her from those senseless thoughts and feelings.

He dismissed the men and, after every one of them had left his tent, Éomer sat down on his improvised bed, hiding his face in his hands. His informers had told him the barbarian army was stronger and more organized than when they had attacked Vathinia. Seeking conflict with Rohan was clearly an act of pure revenge and the king knew the barbarians would always be a threat as long as they existed.

Lying down on the bed, he thought about his queen and wondered if she was capable of commanding the éoreds he had left in Edoras. Éomer knew that, if he fell, the barbarians would not rest until they had taken over the chief city of Rohan and he didn't want to think about what they would do to Eihhlin if they caught her. Even though it was still hard, she was the muse he needed to fight for his country and his people. He wanted that undesired war to end so he could return home to protect his beloved queen and to conceive a child with her, hoping it would melt her heart.

Sitting at the long table in the middle of the library, Eihhlin realized she couldn't concentrate on her history books; her mind was somewhere else, somewhere near Aldburg. Why hadn't Éomer sent anyone to tell her the news, to inform her of the happenings in the frontier? She knew it was not her place to question the king's actions and decisions because she was just his wife; the matters of a war were not for a woman's ears. But, for an almost non existent moment, she forgot she was a queen, the queen of Rohan. She was a woman worried about a man who faced an uncertain destiny and a possible death.

Eihhlin stood up from her seat and walked to the door, but stopped abruptly before she could open it. She suddenly remembered her life back in her country and how easy existing there was. Her mind used to be empty, with no disturbing thoughts to haunt her. Now, she was the queen of a country she didn't want to be in and her mind was swamped in questions no one could answer. She couldn't recognize herself; she had never worried about anyone, not even about her father when he fought a deadly battle. Her brothers, Mero and Paro, had always been an exception in everything in her life and she now found herself struggling to keep it that way. The world around her and the world inside of her were changing and Eihhlin was silently desperate to stop that unwanted evolution.

Finally opening the door, she ran out of the room to go back to hers and Éomer's chambers; it was the only place where she could imprison herself, the only place where she could feel protected from the world. It didn't take long for her to arrive in the bedroom and, once there, she closed the door and ran to the mirror. Seeing her own reflection only made her feel more confused and lost: she was still herself. Her youth was not dying; it was still blossoming and, suddenly, Eihhlin felt naked to the world. She was still a very young and beautiful woman and, even if she wished she could safely stay away from him, her husband still desired her. But she didn't want to be that woman.

Turning away from her pale reflection, she walked away from the mirror, locking away all those undying thoughts. She wouldn't let Éomer or the mere thought of him break her and her will. The queen of Rohan was still the same woman who had seen blood spilled over the snow of Vathinia and she would not change. She would not let anyone try to change her, to know her. Eihhlin and Arda were two different worlds; they could not touch each other. She didn't want to be a part of mankind, part of Rohan, part of Éomer. Queen Eihhlin didn't want to believe she was alive.


	24. Souls Divided

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XXIV: Souls Divided.

Eihhlin was in the garden, sitting on the grass, as she watched the normal routine of the people of Edoras, her attention never leaving the gates of the city. Somehow, everything and everyone seemed a little less bright and the beautiful queen still felt a vast emptiness consuming her, like it was trying to clean everything she had been until that moment. Dwelling in her silence, she tried to understand why she preferred to stay in Rohan rather than going back to where she had come from and face the rejection of her family and the loss of her title and rights. A few months earlier, she would have given everything to leave her husband's kingdom to never return. But time had passed and winter had died to give birth to spring; Eihhlin had not only resigned to her fate, but she had also realized she no longer belonged in Vathinia. Even though she told herself she would never accept Rohan as her homeland, the once princess of a small country knew Éomer's home was the only place in the entire Arda where she would be safe.

Háma had been the only person in Meduseld to notice the very subtle change in the queen's behaviour. He didn't know her well, but he could see her eyes were always searching for someone's return, for the king's return. The doorward had always thought Eihhlin was a rather strange woman and he often wondered if every woman in her country was like her. But seeing her sitting alone in the middle of the garden, waiting, made him realize she was a fragile woman who tried to hide her true being as she waited for news of the Rohirrim.

He was standing right behind her and was not sure if he should bother her with questions, but it was obvious she wanted help and didn't know how to ask for it.

-My queen? –Háma called.

-Yes? –she asked, standing up and turning around to face him. –Are there any news?

-No, not yet, my queen. –he answered, surprised by her lack of emotion. –Counsellor Hetal thinks we should prepare our éoreds to fight a possible attack. He requests a meeting with you, my lady.

-I see… Tell him to meet me in the library as soon as possible. –Eihhlin replied rather coldly. She had ordered the warriors to stay in their homes until further notice, ignoring the council's previous advice, but she knew she couldn't avoid it forever. Háma remained silent after her words, unsure if he should say anything else. –Is that all?

-My queen, we can… send a messenger or two to Aldburg if you wish. –he answered hesitantly. The queen didn't say a word, but the doorward could see she was fighting an inner debate.

-If the king hasn't sent any to Meduseld, it's because he thinks it is not necessary. –she stated after a while.

-Of course, my lady. –was Háma's only possible reply. With a bow, he walked away from her and the garden, leaving the queen to contemplate the closed gates of the city.

Finally deciding to leave the garden, Eihhlin went back inside and wondered why she had ordered the opposite of what she really wanted. Her anxiety begged for news, any news, and, yet, she refused to ask for help. Something inside of her was telling her she had to know what was happening in the frontier, but she tried to ignore that feeling with all her strength. She didn't want him to die; she was not that cold and insensitive. But she didn't want him to be the object of her thoughts either. He just had to return home soon and safe so she could go back to her uninteresting routine.

Eight days had passed and two battles had been fought. The Rohirrim hadn't suffered many losses as the barbarian army was much weaker than Éomer's. The king was sure he would go home sooner than he had previously thought; the barbarians didn't have any chance to win the next battle.

It was already dark when the brave warriors of Rohan returned to their camp. Éomer could see they were confident and that was essential to win the war. The Rohirrim had a good strategy planned; one more battle and the barbarian threat would be extinct.

He went to his tent, where a small meal was waiting for him, although he wasn't very hungry. All he could think about was his awaited return and seeing his queen Eihhlin again.

-I just hope… –he whispered, but was unable to finish the sentence. He knew she wasn't worried about him; she was leading her normal life in Meduseld and probably didn't even notice he was not there. –Don't be a fool. –he finally told himself.

Suddenly, Éomer heard a scream. Running out of his tent, he stopped abruptly as a second of silence followed the previous sound of despair. Then, they came. It was clearly an unprepared attack, but it didn't fail at catching the Rohirrim off guard. The king immediately drew his sword and joined his men to fight the dishonest enemy. The barbarians wanted to exterminate the Eorlingas and conquer their land, but the men of Rohan wouldn't give in without a fight.

The king trusted his sword and his warriors to defend the country. It was obvious that ambush had been the ultimate act of despair from the barbarians; they knew they could not win. Éomer was consumed by rage and the thirst of revenge and the lives of those he was fighting and killing meant nothing to him, just like they hadn't meant anything during the War of the Ring. The bodies spread across the field were nothing but dead pieces of meat, which the warrior king would pile up and burn. His sword could not distinguish fathers from sons; his sudden hate blinded him.

He felt a sharp pain in his ribs which made him fall on his knees. Looking down at himself, Éomer saw an arrow had pierced through him. He tried to stand up to fight but the pain was claiming his body. A barbarian warrior attacked him, but he only had time to cut the flesh on the king's leg because his life was immediately taken by a man of Rohan. Éomer fell on the ground consumed by the pain, unable to resist. Even though the stars were brighter than ever, he saw them fading along with the screams of the battle. His eyes were losing the image of the night sky above him and he couldn't even remember his own name. Then, darkness took over the king's mind.


	25. Under The Skin Of Pain

**A Winter Lady For A K****ing.**

Chapter XXV: Under The Skin Of Pain.

The ninth day arrived and there were still no news from the Rohirrim. Queen Eihhlin sat in the library as she tried, in vain, to concentrate on her studies. Being kept in ignorance was something she did not enjoy and the present war was no exception. She couldn't understand why Éomer hadn't sent any news from the battlefield. Wouldn't it be wise to let the queen know Edoras was safe? Why would he hide the happenings of the war from her? Their farewell was a constant image in her mind, but she tried to ignore it as the prelude of a tragedy. Éomer had promised to return home soon and he was a man of his word.

A knock on the door caught Eihhlin's attention and she immediately stood up and walked to the door to open it. Háma was standing outside the room and his eyes told the queen the awaited news had arrived.

-What is it? –she asked, feeling the blood freeze in her veins.

-The Rohirrim are back, my lady. –he answered and she waited for him to continue, knowing there was something more. –It seems the king is seriously wounded.

-Wounded? –Eihhlin repeated and her intense blue eyes showed Háma a clear disturbance. Then, she exited the room to witness the warriors' arrival.

She walked fast through the halls of Meduseld as the information tried to corrupt her mind. In a short, yet eternal moment she forgot she was a queen and a respectable wife. When she reached the main entrance of the house, she stopped abruptly and walked with slow steps until she was right outside the door. She saw the Rohirrim entering the gates of the city with their horses except for two men who were carrying the king on a modest stretcher. Everyone in the streets stopped to see their brave warriors and injured king's arrival.

The two men carefully climbed the stairs leading to Meduseld followed by Elfhelm, Marshal of the East-mark. They stopped when they reached the door of the king's house and waited for the queen's instructions. Eihhlin didn't know how to react or what to think as she saw Éomer with a thick veil of sweat covering his face and his eyes closed, apparently asleep.

-What happened? –she managed to ask but her voice was but a mere whisper.

-The barbarians unexpectedly attacked out camp and a poisoned arrow hit the king in the heat of the fight. –Elfhelm answered, showing her the two halves of the arrow wrapped in a small piece of cloth. –Apparently, this poison acts slowly but it has a strong effect.

-Take the king to his chambers. –Eihhlin told the two men and, once they were gone, she spoke to the Marshal again. –Take the arrow to our healers. See if they can find the antidote.

-Yes, my lady. –Elfhelm replied and walked away to follow the queen's orders.

-Háma. –she called the doorward, who was standing beside her, waiting for instructions.

-Yes, my queen?

-Send someone to visit the families of the injured and the fallen warriors. Provide them everything they might need, especially everything concerning the children. Some of those men might not be able to return to work for a while. Then, go to the healing houses and bring me the antidote when it's ready. –she ordered and the doorward bowed, leaving to carry out his duty.

She went inside and, as she walked back to the royal chambers, she noticed the halls were empty. There was no one to help her or tell her what she should do. The feeling of insecurity was silently crawling inside of her; she had never taken care of a wounded man. Now, her husband was lying on their conjugal bed as a high fever slowly consumed his body. She remembered the time she used to take care of Mero and Paro when they were ill and realized it was rather easy compared to what she had to do with Éomer now.

Finally reaching the bedroom door, she quietly opened it and entered the room, closing the door behind her. She hesitantly walked to the bed, where the king was lying down, still unconscious. A basin with hot water and towels had been placed on a small table near the window and Eihhlin immediately knew what she had to do. She started by taking off his boots and then undressed him carefully, knowing those clothes would not see better days again. Walking to the small table, she picked up the basin and some towels and placed them on the floor next to the bed. Then, the queen carefully started washing Éomer's body with her soft hands, trying not to hurt him.

Eihhlin could feel his life slowly leaving his skin as her hands travelled up and down his body to wash away the remains of the war. She had never thought a brave warrior and reasonable king like Éomer could fall in such state of vulnerability, but the man lying down on her bed, on their bed, showed her he was just mortal like any other human. She didn't know him; she was beginning the process of healing the body of a stranger. That's what they would always be to each other: strangers.

Throwing the last blood soaked towel inside the basin, she stood up from the floor and pulled the covers over his body to keep him warm. She looked up at his face and saw he was peacefully sleeping, but the fatigue of the war on his features was still evident; it would take a long time for him to fully recover. Sighing, Eihhlin picked up the basin and, as she looked through the window, she realized many hours had passed since the arrival of the Rohirrim. The concept of time had lost its meaning the moment she had entered the room to take care of king Éomer.

She left the bedroom in silence, knowing her task was far from being finished. Walking down the hall, she saw Háma walking towards her and his face told her he was not the bearer of good news at the moment.

-Have you got it? –the queen asked, although she could see the answer in the doorward's eyes.

-Not yet, my lady. –Háma answered, suddenly intimidated by her cold stare. –They need a plant they do not have at the moment and it only grows in the south.

-Then give them out fastest horses. –she ordered. –I want that antidote in my hands by sunrise.

-But, my lady… –he tried to make her see the task was physically impossible to accomplish, but Eihhlin would not allow any objections.

-The king's life depends on it, Háma. –she stated and the man knew he could not question her decisions; to all intents and purposes, she was the ruler of Rohan now.

-I'll send them right away, my queen. –Háma said and, after the usual bow, walked away, following her instructions.

-Take this. –Eihhlin said to a young servant who was passing by, handing him the basin. –Bring me fresh water and clean towels.

-Yes, my lady. –the boy replied and soon disappeared from her sight.

The hours passed as the day slowly died, trying to take Éomer to the depths of darkness. Eihhlin had lit a few candles and was sitting on a chair next to the bed while he remained in the lair of fever. She hadn't left his side and had no intention of doing so until the king had drunk the antidote. Nothing was more important than his life at the moment. Eihhlin couldn't understand if she was doing it for herself, to keep her title and the safety it provided her, or if she was doing it for him. She didn't want to believe she was selfish to the point of saving a man's life and healing his body for her own interest.

Suddenly, Eihhlin heard him breathing heavily as he tried to speak. His eyes were still closed but he was awake. She stood up to touch his forehead, realizing he was burning with fever.

-Eihhlin… –he muttered and she could see his delirious despair.

-I'm here. –she said, unsure of what to do. Hesitantly, she touched his hand to tranquilize him and he instantly grabbed hers with all the strength his weak body had, like his survival depended on it. –I'm here. –the queen repeated, knowing he could hear her.

Eihhlin realized she had never wished for the dawn of a new day like she did that night. Éomer's life was fading and his salvation depended on the thing the people of Rohan loved the most: their horses. She knew a normal journey from Edoras to the south of the country would last, at least, four days. But she didn't have that time; Éomer didn't have that time. The barbarian poison was killing him, stealing him from his people and the land he loved. His queen, the woman who had once wished to forget him and be forgotten by him, was now fighting the battle against death, trying to save and free something she didn't realize she had.


	26. The Great Serpent Of Death

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XXVI: Defeating The Great Serpent Of Death.

Eihhlin had spent the entire night awake as her hand comforted king Éomer in his tormented sleep. He had called her name many times during those long dark hours, like he was asking her to save him from the invincible claws of death. Holding his hand made her feel it was the only way she could keep him alive until she had given him the cure. During those eternal moments, there were only three people in Arda for her: Éomer, the healer who was trying to accomplish an impossible task and herself. Nothing else mattered; nothing else had a logical meaning until the sun's rebirth.

Standing up from her chair, she walked to one of the windows to see her waiting would be over soon: darkness was announcing its departure. Apparently, Éomer hadn't noticed her hand was not in his anymore, so she decided to stand by the window, where she would be the first to know when the healer had arrived. Her body ached for a long awaited rest, but she knew she couldn't close her eyes in peace while her husband fought the most deadly of his battles. Eihhlin, the cold and indifferent queen of Rohan, was not worried about her own needs and wishes at the moment. Something more than just the feeling of performing her duty kept her in that room, watching Éomer's unconscious sleep and waiting.

After what seemed like thousands of winters of waiting, Eihhlin finally saw a man with his horse approaching the gates of Edoras. She couldn't tell whether he had found the plant or not, but she decided not to wait for an answer any longer. Looking at Éomer one last time, the queen walked to the door and exited the room in silence. Ignoring the haunting and empty halls, she soon reached Meduseld's main entrance, where Háma was already waiting for her.

-Go to the healing houses and don't come back without the antidote. –she said coldly. –Then, tell Elfhelm to meet me in the king's study later.

-Yes, my queen. –was Háma's only reply, leaving Eihhlin alone with herself again.

Turning around, she saw the king's throne and sighed. The last time she had seen him sitting on it had been in their wedding day, which, for a short moment, seemed to have happened in another life. She hadn't changed since then, but everything around her had and she could not accept it. Rohan was not her land, Meduseld was not her home, the Rohirrim were not her people, Éomer was not someone she cared about. Her existence was and had always been dedicated to winter; she had always spent her life waiting for the season of her essence and she would not change. Saving Éomer's life and taking care of him throughout his recovery did not mean he was something more than just her king and husband now. Eihhlin was doing what she would do with any other person. Even though her own life was not important to her, she knew other people, in a way she would never comprehend, valued theirs very much.

Unsure of how long she had been lost in her thoughts, she saw the first rays of dawn entering the throne room through the open door and they were not alone. Háma and the healer arrived bringing the awaited antidote. The healer was a young man, probably her age, and the fatigue of the journey was visible in his eyes.

-The antidote's ready, my queen. –Háma stated and the healer showed her a small bottle with a transparent liquid inside and gave it to her.

-Thank you. –Eihhlin said to the young man. –The king and I are very grateful to you. You'll be rewarded for this.

-Please, my lady, it's not… –the healer started but she soon interrupted him.

-You've done what everyone thought to be impossible. –she stated emotionlessly. –Never forget that.

-I won't, my lady. –he replied, clearly intimidated by her presence.

-So this is the antidote… –the queen said, looking at the small bottle in her hand.

-Three drops mixed with water will be enough to reduce his body temperature until the fever is completely gone. Then, he has to repeat the process twice a day for ten days. –the healer explained.

-Alright. –Eihhlin replied. –And, once again, thank you. –she continued. The two men bowed and walked away, leaving the house.

With the bottle in her hand, she left the room and, as she walked through the halls, she noticed the routine of Meduseld was back: the servants were concentrated on their work and they didn't even seem to remember the king's life was in danger. Reaching her bedroom door, the queen saw the young woman who had showed her her chambers when she arrived in Edoras walking down the hall.

-Prepare a hot bath for me. –she ordered in her emotionless voice.

-Yes, my lady. –the servant replied, uncomfortable. Eihhlin entered the bedroom in silence and closed the door. Éomer was still sleeping, but she couldn't wait until he woke up by himself to give him the antidote.

Walking to the table near the window, she poured some water in a cup and, after carefully mixing it with the small dose of the antidote, she kneeled down next to the bed, placing her cold hand on the king's forehead. The mere touch of Eihhlin's skin seemed to wake him up from his poisoned dreams, although he kept his eyes closed. He started muttering incomprehensible sounds and she realized he was aware of her presence. Caressing the surface of the water with her fingers, she gently placed them upon his lips like a fallen leaf. Even though his thoughts were not clear, Éomer understood his wife's message and slightly opened his mouth. She held the cup in her hand as she carefully let him drink, making sure he wouldn't choke.

Once the cup was empty, the king fell asleep again and she stood up from the floor. Placing the cup on the table, she watched him sleep for a short moment and then left the royal chambers to go to the room opposite hers, where a warm bath was waiting for her. Sighing, Eihhlin closed the door and undressed, desperate to wash away the tension of the last few days. Entering the tub, she immediately felt the hot water burn her skin like a merciless fever. The queen closed her eyes, letting the water consume her body. The image of her unconscious husband wouldn't leave her mind, even though she tried to erase it. Why was she so worried about him? He had been given the antidote and soon would be back to his routine and his duties. The same fate awaited her; she wouldn't need to think about him anymore. Waiting for the next winter would be the only meaning of her existence again.

Noticing the water had become cold, she realized she had lost all notion of time. She stood up and, picking up a towel and wrapping it around her body, she came out of the tub. After drying her body, Eihhlin put on one of her dresses and took her time to comb her bright red hair. It always reminded her of the curious look in the eyes of Éomer's people when they first saw her and, after almost five months, it still made her feel uncomfortable.

Once she was ready, Eihhlin left the room and stood in the middle of the hallway for a moment staring at the door behind which her husband was sleeping under the effect of the antidote. Then, as if waking up from a dream, the queen walked away from the king's chambers. His departure seemed to have happened a long time ago, but only ten days had passed, in which the events of a lifetime had violated her spirit. She had been forced to turn away from her chained and monotonous existence of nothing and finding the way back would be a very difficult task for the delicate queen of Rohan. Almost avoiding her inner mirror, she secretly and almost unconsciously feared the image within her, the image of someone who was not her.

Entering Éomer's study, she sat down behind his desk and, after carefully choosing the words in her mind, she picked up a quill to write a letter to Éowyn. Trying to be brief, she explained the recent events concerning the war against the barbarians without going into details. She also told her about the king's current situation, emphasizing he was free from danger as she wrote. Once she had written the missive, she sealed it and her eyes rested on it for a minute until she heard a knock on the open door. Looking up, she saw Elfhelm waiting in the doorway.

-You wanted to see me, my lady? –he asked.

-Yes, I did. –the queen answered, standing up with the letter in her hand. –Come in.

-Is there a problem? –was Elfhelm's concerned question.

-No, there isn't. The king's life is not in danger anymore. –she stated. –But I'm curious about something.

-What is it?

-Wasn't the king wearing his armour during the battle? –Eihhlin asked in her almost indifferent voice.

-He must have taken it off moments before the attack. We weren't expecting it at all. –the Marshal explained.

-I see… –she replied as her mind ran away to see Éomer lying on his bed sleeping under the effect of the antidote. –Well, his life has been saved and that's all that matters.

-I'm glad to hear it.

-Send this letter to Ithilien as soon as you can. Lady Éowyn must have heard about the war and I want to let her know everything is solved. –Eihhlin said, giving him the letter.

-Of course, my lady. I'll send a messenger right away. –Elfhelm replied.

-Thank you. –were the queen's last words to the Marshal of the East-mark as he bowed to her and left the study.

Realizing at least two hours had passed since she had last seen her husband, Eihhlin exited the room to go to the royal chambers. Her essence was screaming inside of her, trying to make her see she would never change. It was smothering everything she could not and did not want to be and the queen did nothing to stop the winter of her heart from freezing her imprisoned soul. Éomer's life had been saved and she would soon return to her fragile hiding place to escape from the world, where nobody would remember her.

Eihhlin soon reached her destination and a cold shiver ran down her spine. Why was she hesitating? One more step and her life would be what she wished it to be again, so why was her body suddenly frozen? Her spirit was torn and the venom of doubt was secretly consuming her mind. Why didn't she want to go back to Vathinia? She was bleeding inside: Vathinia's winter was not hers anymore. She had lost it forever and there was no logical path to follow. Éomer's kingdom would always be a land of strangers to her, so why did that dark corner of her mind wish to remain among strangers? Knowing she could not escape from herself, Eihhlin tried to ignore the turmoil of her thoughts and, breathing deeply, she opened the door.


	27. Awakening

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XXVII: Awakening.

Eihhlin walked into the room, where all she could hear was the deafening reign of inexistent sound. Her husband was still asleep and, whatever the dreams swimming in his mind at the moment were, they were certainly peaceful. She walked to the bed with hesitant steps until she was close enough to take in the ruler's features: they were exactly the same as when she had first met Éomer, but her eyes saw something different now, something the queen could not explain.

Sitting down on the bed, she softly caressed his cheek, barely recognizing herself. That tender gesture seemed to last years, but it was soon broken to embarrass her. Feeling the king's body coming back to life, she immediately withdrew her hand as she found a shattered spell inside of her. She saw him slowly open his eyes, but was unable to look into them. The king's thoughts were confusing as he saw the familiar room and his wife sitting beside him with a mixture of hidden emotions in her flawless face.

-Éomer? –she whispered as her mind seemed to be frozen. Even though the moment was still confusing and unknown to him, he realized his queen had called his name for the first time since their first encounter in Triniha and he asked himself if he was still asleep. He couldn't remember his exact dreams in those last few hours, but he knew he had seen her in every one of them.

-Eihhlin… –was the first word he said after his long sleep and the only one he would never grow tired of. He held her hand in his and felt her shiver under his touch. –What is it? –he asked, slightly frowning.

-Nothing. I… –Eihhlin seemed to have forgotten all the words she had learned throughout her life as she felt his intense stare on her. –I just wasn't… expecting you to wake up so soon.

-Oh, I see… –he said as a sudden exhaustion took over him and he sighed.

-You haven't eaten anything in two days; you must be hungry. –the queen stated after a long minute of silence. Withdrawing her hand, she immediately stood up and tried to avoid his eyes. –I'll be right back.

-No, Eihhlin, wait! –Éomer called but his wife left the bedroom before he could say anything else. He then realized nothing had changed: Eihhlin's heart was still closed and it wouldn't let anyone in and melt it.

As the minutes passed, the king of Rohan thought about everything he had gone through with his wife. Sending her away was not an option and ignoring her was beyond his capacities. He believed the vivid memories of her voice, her features and the cold skin of her touch had kept him awake in his sleep and, now, a familiar shattering inside his chest made its presence known as Eihhlin ran away from him once again. Feeling he had aged a hundred years since he had last seen the world around him clearly, Éomer wondered if the queen would ever return to that room.

Still shocked by her husband's sudden awakening, Eihhlin entered the kitchen and automatically started choosing the ingredients for a soup. She was unaware of the surprised look on the servants' faces as she cooked, knowing Éomer could not eat a complete banquet after spending two days with nothing in his stomach. She didn't even ask herself why she was doing it; a servant could easily take the task in their hands and it wouldn't change the natural order of things. But Eihhlin had decided to help Éomer throughout his recovery closely, allowing no one to do it for her. It was something more than duty. It was something more than a mere formality. Somehow, the king's encounter with the inevitable abyss of death had made her realize she had no right to let him fall, she could not let him be taken away from his beloved people.

Holding the tray with the hot soup and a plate with two pieces of cold chicken in her hands, Eihhlin finally exited the enormous kitchen, leaving the still surprised whispers of servants behind. Her own steps haunted her as she walked to her chambers, unsure if she was prepared to face Éomer so soon. His presence intimidated her and she often found herself unable to look into his eyes. No one had ever had this strange effect on her and she refused to accept such vulnerability.

The door opened to reveal the queen of Rohan carrying a small meal in her hands and that vision of her soon made him send all his thoughts to the vast exile of his mind. However, he could not find any kind or respectful words to say to her as she approached the bed and placed the tray on his lap. Coexistence between them was impossible; there were no words or actions that could change their current situation. Eihhlin did not want to give in and Éomer was not willing to try any longer.

-I'm not hungry. –he stated abruptly as he started to think of her as a burden, even though part of him felt guilty and vile for such thoughts.

-But… I cooked it myself. –Eihhlin replied in barely audible words.

-You did? –Éomer asked, seeing the look of failure in her eyes as regret slowly consumed his heart. He realized she had suffered subtle changes since their last farewell, but he couldn't understand their origin.

-I can ask a servant to bring something else. –she said and turned around to leave but the king's voice stopped her.

-No, that's not necessary. –he replied as she faced him again, clearly unsure of what to do. –Why don't you… sit here and tell me what happened these last few days?

The hours passed as Eihhlin narrated all the events of those days, trying to give full details of everything. Éomer listened with great interest and tried not to interrupt her, knowing it would only make her feel embarrassed. Another reason to remain silent was the opportunity to admire her beauty and pay attention to her words at the same time. Every minute he had spent without her had been the most painful torture he had ever known and he secretly promised he would never leave her abandoned in the fields of uncertainty again. Even though he often tried to convince himself he would never be able to burn away the winter in and around her, his heart wouldn't let him give in to defeat and despair. He had gone through innumerable situations with no hope in sight and, in the end, fate had always rewarded his determination with victory. Éomer of Rohan was not a man with fear in his heart and he would not surrender.

Night had taken over Edoras when she finally finished her report, to which Éomer's only response was silence. Feeling him criticize her through his stare, Eihhlin stood up from her chair and walked to the small table to pick up some towels and the basin.

-I… need to clean your wounds now. –she informed him, sitting down beside him on the bed.

-You were a great leader while I was away, Eihhlin. –he stated, finally breaking his silence. His words weren't enough to dissipate the mists of decadence around her and he knew she didn't believe him.

Éomer could feel the tension that emanated from her as her hands caressed his naked body to take a small step further in the healing process. She tried, in vain, to hide her agitation from him and, even though she had done it before, touching him was a rather embarrassing task now he was awake. The tenderness and patience she showed made him wonder if her feelings and her view on the world around her had changed. He knew she was no longer the unshaken princess he had betrothed many months earlier, but he could not tell what exactly had died in her.

Putting the basin aside, Eihhlin pulled the covers up to his waist and walked to the other side of the room, constantly aware of his eyes on her. She opened the chest in which she kept her nightgowns and underwear and, after choosing everything she would need for the night, she turned around to face Éomer again.

-Well… Goodnight, my lord. –she said and took a few steps towards the door but he stopped her before she could leave the room.

-Where are you going? –he asked, frowning.

-I'm going to sleep in one of the guest rooms so your can be more comfortable. –the queen answered timidly.

-You're my wife and these are our chambers, Eihhlin. You don't need to sleep anywhere else. –Éomer stated, realizing she hadn't chosen another room for herself, even though he had given her permission to do so.

She walked back to the bed and, placing her nightwear on it, she started undressing, unable to stop her husband from secretly worshipping her pale body. He wanted to hold her in his arms and exhaust his strength by making love to her, but he knew she was not ready to respond. Besides and even though he didn't want to admit it, he had few remains of energy in him at the moment and that fact could turn a long night into a short line of hours.

Putting out the few candles in the room, she sat down on the bed, unsure if she should wait for him to fall asleep. Although he had had a positive reaction to the antidote, she knew side effects were always a possibility.

-Is there anything you need, my lord? –Eihhlin asked, looking into his eyes through the bright moonlight in the room.

-No, nothing. –was his calm answer as he watched her lie down beside him.

-Goodnight then. –she said, finally closing her eyes for a well deserved rest.

-Goodnight, Eihhlin. –Éomer replied in a whisper, repressing his need to kiss her still innocent lips. Then, a gentle and invisible breeze touched his bare skin and he realized it was farewell. Winter was slowly but firmly starting to leave the vast plains of Rohan.


	28. Visions In A Distant Land

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XXVIII: Visions In A Distant Land.

She felt like she was waking up in another life as she opened her eyes. That morning was not different from all the others and, yet, it was not the same. Éomer was still sleeping beside her and, for the first strange time, she did not feel abandoned in his presence. An invisible protection surrounded her, but her hesitation was still deeply rooted in her skin. Sitting up in her bed, Eihhlin realized a soft rain was falling from the uninvited clouds that hid the sunlight from Edoras.

Her feet touched the stone floor and she shivered with such contact. What was happening to her? Why was she so aware of everything around her? She had never let her inner questions assault her mind, but, in that rainy morning, there was nothing she could do to silence them. Standing up, Eihhlin walked to the mirror to, once again, face her reflection. Her eyes caught her immediate attention: they still had the same colour and shape, but they were not the same anymore. She could swear those were not hers if she didn't know she was standing in front of her own image. When had it happened? Why hadn't she noticed it before? New doubts were trying to conquer her soul, so, even though she couldn't erase them, she ignored them. She knew she would never find answers and letting those questions torment her wouldn't lead her anywhere.

He watched her as she chose which clothes she would wear that day. Éomer had pretended to be asleep because he didn't want to startle her and make her feel embarrassed. Captured by the delicacy of her body, he saw her undress and get dressed again and tried to imagine his life without her, which was the only impossible mission for the fearless king of Rohan. While he wished that moment to last forever, Eihhlin ran her fingers through her hair, preparing it for the usual braid.

-Don't. –Éomer said from the bed, letting his wife know he was not asleep. She turned around surprised and did not know what to say: being caught in his eyes made her feel like a naked tree of her beloved winter.

-As you wish, my lord. –she replied as her hair fell down her shoulders like a cascade of silk and fire.

Her eyes avoided his as she walked away from the mirror and to the window; Eihhlin did not know what to do. Danger had left the king's body and Rohan and she had no other task to accomplish now. There was no need to be constantly near Éomer anymore. But why didn't she want to leave the room? She could not explain the unseen force which kept her standing by the window and the unstoppable interrogations would not let her mind rest.

-Eihhlin? –he called, interrupting her thoughts. She turned around to face him and a sudden and strange light seemed to fill her soul when she looked into his eyes.

-I'm sorry. I… –she started to apologize, but he didn't let her finish her sentence. The king knew she would not give him time to reply and would immediately run out of the room, but he took the opportunity to speak first.

-What are you going to do today? –Éomer asked, showing his obvious interest in her activities.

-Well, I'm… I'm going to carry on with my studies in the library. –the queen answered in her timid voice. –Unless you need me, that is.

-I can… help you with that. As you can see, I don't have anything to do here. –he stated, smiling to eliminate her discomfort. She remained silent for a minute, unsure of what to say. Even though a faint voice in her mind told her to stay, Eihhlin did not want to spend so much time with her husband.

-Alright. –was the answer which finally escaped her lips. She immediately regretted that single lost word, but it was too late to go back. –But you have to eat first. Is there anything you want in particular?

-Anything you choose is fine. –Éomer answered calmly. His wife simply nodded and graciously exited the room.

He watched the soft raindrops falling outside Meduseld from his bed and, in a way he could not find words to explain, he felt them washing away all the remains of pain in his soul. He was finally home and Eihhlin was still there, closer than ever. The king was not alone in his fight anymore; this time, she was listening and blindly asking for help. She had changed; they had changed. In all the stories he had been told as a child, he had heard a war was the ultimate challenge: it could forge the greatest and strongest love in the hearts of a man and a woman or it could lacerate their skin with the pain of oblivion. Éomer had never been sure of what it meant until that solitary moment. The sun was timidly dissipating the winter clouds in Eihhlin's life and letting the flowers of her beauty and youth blossom.

Her steps were silent as she walked down the hall, holding the king's breakfast in her hands. Her mind was calm, but she knew that state of silence wouldn't last. She would be attacked by those endless questions soon and there was nothing she could do to change it. Seeing Háma coming from the opposite direction towards her broke her comfortable moment of solitude and she wondered if he was bringing bad news.

-Good morning, my queen. –he said politely.

-Good morning. –she repeated. –What happened?

-Oh, nothing, my lady. I just came to report our soldiers' condition, but I can return later if now is not a good occasion. –Háma answered, seeing the evident concern in the queen's eyes.

-How are they?

-Well, all the wounded men survived. Some of them will not be able to fight anymore, but they're all out of danger. –the doorward informed her.

-That's good. –Eihhlin stated, clearly relieved.

-Their families are very grateful for your kindness, my lady. –he said, carefully choosing his words.

-They don't need to be. Those men serve their people and their king with extraordinary bravery. There is no reward that can pay that. –she replied. Háma was standing before a new woman; not the one frightened by people's stare, but a solid queen who performed her duties. Not because she had to, but because she wanted to. –Counsellor Hetal will be waiting for me in the library. Go to him and tell him I won't be able to meet him today. Instead, I want him to help you write a report about those families' situation: where they live, what they need, whether the soldier will be able to work soon or not, everything. Our work is far from being finished.

-Of course, my queen. –Háma assured her. With a silent nod, Eihhlin walked away feeling like a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

The soft sound of the door being opened made Éomer's thoughts return to the royal chambers. The queen approached the bed and placed the tray on his lap as his eyes studied every inch of her. Then, she sat down on her chair and did not say anything. He frowned, seeing she would not share the meal with him.

-What about you? –the king asked, worried about his beloved wife.

-I already ate something in the kitchen, my lord. –Eihhlin answered in her calm and polite voice.

-Oh… –he said, trying to hide the disappointment in him. The minutes passed as he ate and he could see she was ill at ease. –Which historical events are you studying right now?

-Well, I just started reading about the Long Winter. –she said timidly, fearing what she knew was not enough.

Éomer had a much more interesting way of telling and explaining the history of Rohan than Hetal and, for the first time since they had met, the thirteen years that separated them finally touched her mind. She knew nothing of life whereas he had lived and seen moments she could only dream of and imagine. The images of his narration were alive in front of her eyes and full of details; she felt like she was living Rohan's history through the king's words. He was secretly filled with happiness as he saw her genuine interest and realized how much she had been deprived of in Vathinia. Her education had been limited to the basic reading and writing and had emphasized the importance of being a submissive wife. She had already told him how her life in her country had been since the day she was born, but only now he could understand the dimension of Idrios' tyranny towards his daughter.

The hours passed and the spring of day was soon gone. They had been lost in telling and learning and hadn't noticed time passing by. Realizing her body ached from sitting in the same position for such a long time, Eihhlin stood up and turned around to see it was not raining anymore.

-It stopped raining. –she stated with a certain melancholy in her voice.

-Yes, it did. –Éomer confirmed, unable to look away from her.

-I… appreciate what you did for me today. –the queen said, facing him. –But I think we should not repeat it, my lord.

-Why not? –he asked, confused. He could see a faint red colour in her cheeks as she tried to avoid his gaze. Grabbing her hand, he gently made her sit down next to him on the bed. –Eihhlin?

-Because I can't help but to compare Rohan's achievements with Vathinia's and… –she couldn't find words to continue. Having no pride in her father's reign was an ancient sorrow of her soul.

-What is it? –was his soft question. It was obviously a disturbing matter to her and he wanted to help her, to let her know he was there.

-Our… inexistent role in the War of the Ring is something I just can't forget. –Eihhlin said after a while. –Rohan fought courageously while Vathinia… did nothing.

-Their army had been decimated and the people were devastated by famine. –he replied. –No one blamed them for that.

-No, you don't understand. –she objected, keeping the coldness in her face and voice. –My father didn't want to participate. He was sure Sauron would win and kept what he called a "neutral position". Then, should Mordor win, he would offer them his loyalty and services.

-Idrios was a… traitor? –Éomer asked, incredulous. Looking into her eyes, he saw the pain which filled them and immediately tried to ease the tension. –I mean…

-Yes, you can say that. –Eihhlin interrupted. –I'm ashamed of it.

-You don't have to be; it's not your fault, Eihhlin. –he replied, caressing her cheek with his fingertips. Where had she come from?

The words died and, after an eternity, she stood up again with no trace of emotion in her features. He was unable to read her feelings, but he was glad he had taken her out of Vathinia in time. A wild desire for Idrios' death started growing in his heart and he asked himself if he would be able to control his emotions the next time they met.

-Do you mind if I go outside for a moment? –she asked, pretending their conversation had never happened. –I haven't been in the garden for a while.

-Go. Don't worry about me. –Éomer answered with a comforting smile. The queen walked away to the door, her steps the only sound in the room. Opening the door, she stopped and turned around as the shiver of change ran through her body.

-Thank you.


	29. Melting Before Dawn

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XXIX: Melting Before Dawn.

Three days passed since Eihhlin's revelation and they were spent in incomplete silence. She barely spoke, thinking her husband bitterly regretted the important step of marrying her. Éomer, on the other hand, felt his love for the queen was greater and stronger than ever. He could do nothing but to respect the words she did not want to say, knowing only time could heal her wounds and open her eyes to the life she had now. The pure hate for Idrios was equally strong; the king of Vathinia, Eihhlin's father, was now his only enemy.

A bright and beautiful morning threw its joyful light on the golden city of Edoras as queen Eihhlin returned from her short visit to the garden, where she had recently found her beloved white roses. An alarmed expression took its place on her face as she opened the chambers' door and saw Éomer sitting on the bed, fully dressed, as he put on his boots.

-What are you doing? –she asked, walking forward until she was right in front of him.

-Well, I am the king of Rohan. I can't stay in this bed forever. –the king answered, amused, as he stood up.

-But you're not healed yet, Éomer. –she protested, grabbing his arms with her delicate hands as she looked deep into his eyes. Then, realizing she had said his name, she immediately withdrew her hands and took a few steps back. –My lord.

-I'm strong enough to perform my duties. –he replied after a moment as the sound of her voice saying his name again was now among his most precious memories.

-I shall tell the servants to serve breakfast then. –Eihhlin stated, clearly trying not to show her dislike for Éomer's decision. He had never seen her so worried about him and, even though he did not have doubts about her change, it still surprised him.

The queen did not say a word as she sat at the table; the tension between her and her husband was tangible. Seeing their routine coming back to them was definitely not encouraging to her. They had escaped the enslavement of everyday events for a few days, but several years seemed to have passed since Éomer's injured arrival. Returning to the servitude of formalities was a sacrifice neither of them was willing to make.

-Eihhlin? –he called, holding her hand in his as he noticed she was paler than usual. Her appetite had seen better days. –Is there anything you want to tell me?

-No, nothing, my lord. –she answered while her mind tried not to concentrate on the warmth of his strong hand. He knew she was not speaking the truth just by looking into her eyes: Eihhlin was losing her ability to shield her emotions from the world. She shivered as he gently tightened his grip on her hand and immediately looked away from him.

-If there is… –Éomer started but the queen interrupted him, clearly wanting to end the conversation.

-No, there isn't. –she said, finally withdrawing her hand. The king could see she was still afraid.

He carefully read Háma's reports while his wife sat on a rather uncomfortable chair in front of his desk. The king knew every detail had been created by Eihhlin's mind and he secretly smiled to himself as he realized, once more, that beauty was not his queen's only quality. Her intelligence had been ignored in Idrios' home and she tried to bury it in the darkest corner of her mind. For a moment, lost somewhere in time, Éomer tried to imagine her destiny had he not taken her as his wife and queen. The pain of his imaginary thoughts only fed his hate towards the king of Vathinia as it tried to corrupt his heart.

The silence floating above her head was becoming unbearable: Eihhlin could not wait for words from Éomer. She couldn't read him and wondered if he was paying attention to the report at all. Several hours seemed to have passed since they had entered the study and her body ached from sitting on the wood chair for such a long time. The king's frown made her feel tense and even breathing was difficult for her. His physical presence didn't let her act naturally; something was holding her back and chaining her down.

He stood up as he finished reading the document, leaving it on the desk and turning around to face the window behind him. Taking a few steps forward, he finally spoke, breaking her inner thoughts of glass.

-Even though I expected something like this from you, I must say you exceeded all my expectations, Eihhlin. –he stated.

-I didn't do much, my lord. I just… –she tried to timidly object but he couldn't let her betray her own talent.

-You've been a true leader; don't let anyone tell you otherwise. –Éomer interrupted, facing her. She looked away from him, incapable of believing his words. She had done the obvious thing and nothing more.

He could not stand to see her acting like a mere servant in his presence. She had been the ruler of Rohan when she had not been educated in such matter; it was something he would never forget and it only gave him strength to feed his undying love for her. He saw how her hair tried to hide the beautiful features of her face and realized she was not ready to see who she really was.

Walking away from the window and towards her, Éomer kneeled down in front of his wife and held her hands in his. They were cold and trembling and she hesitantly lifted up her head to look into his eyes. The warmth of his skin against hers made Eihhlin feel small and protected from the world and, somehow, she wished it would last forever.

-I'm very proud of you, Eihhlin. –he confessed, breaking the momentary silence.

-Thank you, my lord. –was her whispered reply. Knowing nothing could live eternally, she tried to break free from his grasp but he refused to let her run away from him again.

-Eihhlin, I… –he was unable to finish his sentence as he saw fear in her eyes. She was not afraid of him, but his words terrified her.

Éomer released the queen, knowing he couldn't keep her in that room forever. She immediately stood up and he did the same, incapable of hiding the sadness in his eyes. How long would he have to wait for her? Would she ever open her eyes and heart to his love? He had to control his desires and urges when she was near and even looking at her was becoming unbearable. But the king knew he could only take steps forward: giving into resignation was not the path to follow.

-I'll be in the library if you need me, my lord. –Eihhlin informed him and walked to the door to leave the room, but he refused to lose another piece of her.

-Wait. –he said and she faced him again, surprised. –A lot has happened in these past few days. I'd like you to help me with the task in my hands.

-I… –she couldn't find any words to refuse. She wanted to leave but her feet wouldn't let her walk out of the room. Finally, the queen nodded in response and, walking back to the chair, she sat down and waited for her husband's instructions.

Time stopped for them that morning. Éomer was fascinated by his wife's timid ideas and suggestions, although he could see she was still containing herself. She would not look at him and all his kind gestures were apparently ignored. Eihhlin wouldn't let her guard down; she would not leave the safe wall which surrounded her inner world. The strange will to see the brighter side of what life had to offer her was smothering her thoughts and, sometimes, taking Éomer's hand seemed to be the choice to make. But the fear of letting her bare feet touch the ground of his world was stronger and it kept her locked up in her unreachable tower with no candles to show her the path.

The formality in her words was often betrayed by the faint red colour on her cheeks and the strange lack of shields in her eyes. Éomer could see princess Eihhlin of Vathinia, the woman he had married, was struggling to survive inside the queen of Rohan and it was a cold and unfair fight. Her inner battle was probably the hardest task she had ever gone through and neither of them was sure she would overcome her lunar half. Even though uncertainty often tried to haunt him, there was one thing the king of Rohan knew for sure: as long as there was a new sunrise, there was still hope.

Unsure of how many hours had passed, Eihhlin felt exhausted and was now seeking refuge in her silence. Her thoughts and strange feelings were draining her energy and Éomer was starting to feel sorry for her: he had asked too much of her that day.

-Maybe we should leave it for today. –he suggested, waking her up from her almost catatonic state. She didn't reply as she stood up and, for the second time that day, walked to the door to leave. –Eihhlin.

-Yes, my lord? –she asked, stopping by the door and not looking at him.

-You should rest. –he advised before her obvious fatigue of several days. –You look tired.

-I will… my lord. –the queen replied, disappearing from his sight a second later.

A long sigh escaped his lips once she left. More questions blossomed in him and he didn't know what to think, what to do, where to search for answers. Was he losing the woman he had never had or was her secret rebirth in a new skin the opportunity to let her know Rohan was her home? Protecting Eihhlin was not his only mission anymore: making her understand Idrios' hand could not reach her in Meduseld was the key to her inner freedom and peace.


	30. Waves In The Lake

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XXX: Waves In The Lake.

A dark and calm night embraced Edoras as king Éomer finished his lonely meal. His wife hadn't joined him for dinner and, looking at her empty chair, he wondered if her laughter would ever be heard inside the walls of Meduseld. Eihhlin was not incapable of feeling, he was sure. Her unreachable distance was now a mere illusion to him; her regrets and memories of Vathinia were dying in her mind and cold heart. She was clearly letting go of the frozen winter that tried to survive in her, but her journey was far from being over. Learning how to live the new life Éomer was willing to give her was not going to be an easy task, but the king's hand would always be ready to pull Eihhlin out of the abyss.

Having the moonlight as her only living saviour in the dark, she lay on the bed with the covers over her body, which did not embrace her skin with comfortable warmth. A loud silence was all she could hear and, for the first time in her life, it was starting to scare her. The vast emptiness around her was becoming monstrous and, although she tried to deny it, she was desperate to find the light which would lead her out of the shell she was trapped in. Shards of her wintry ice were piercing and cutting her soul, objecting to the oblivion she was unconsciously sending them to. Eihhlin didn't know any other season in her heart, so she bled in silence, hoping one day she could set foot on safe ground.

She heard footsteps outside the bedroom and immediately closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep, as Éomer entered the room. His presence seemed to fill the room and the queen felt insignificant before him. He took his boots off and undressed in the dark, unaware that Eihhlin was awake. Then, lying down next to his wife, he took an eternal moment to watch her beauty bathed in moonlight. He brushed the hair out of her face and softly caressed her skin, feeling her frailty on his fingertips. She had to control her will to react and maybe respond to his touch or it would ruin her sleeping lie. The contact made her feel like all evil had suddenly been erased from Middle Earth and nothing could try to break her. The queen's mind tried to reject such thoughts and emotions, but another part of her, a part which, until then, had not lived, was pulling her out of the prison she had created to escape reality. It was impossible to ignore Éomer and the thought of him. Somehow, under his warm and silent touch, she realized Rohan could have a winter.

He felt a desperate need to embrace her and hold her close to him, but, once again, Éomer had to control his emotions. The thought of scaring her and unintentionally sending her away drove him to the verge of emotional insanity. The king of Rohan had never imagined he would submit himself to such suffering and he often wondered if his patience would ever end. Looking at Eihhlin's sleeping form, he wished that night could last forever so he wouldn't have to retract and hide his solid love for her. But such power was not in his hands and the sun would rise again, bringing the cruel morning back. Éomer touched his queen's lips with his own and felt her shiver. Opening his eyes, he saw she was still asleep. Had he imagined it? Knowing he would never know the answer, the king rested his head on the pillow to sleep while Eihhlin kept the small and fragile memory of the innocent kiss in a secret corner of her mind she tried to ignore.

The eternal yet ephemeral sequence of hours imprisoned in the darkness of Edoras' night slowly disappeared to allow the dawn of life and hope to take its place in the clear sky of the Golden City. The ruler of Rohan left the world of dreams as he opened his eyes and saw Eihhlin standing by the window, admiring the sunrise. Sitting up on the bed then getting out of it, he put on his clothes and walked to the queen, stopping right behind her. Sensing his energy, she turned around to meet his eyes, but immediately looked away. Seeing how she tried, in vain, to shrink and be invisible to him, Éomer understood the time had come for him to act: he couldn't passively watch her erase herself anymore.

-Come. –he said, taking her hand in his and leading her out of the royal chambers.

-Where… where are we going, my lord? –she asked hesitantly.

-I want to take you somewhere. –Éomer answered in his firm voice. His wife's only reply was silence; she would not question him.

The tension in her grew when they reached the stables. Just the vision of several horses near her terrified the queen and she unconsciously tightened her grip on her husband's hand. He could sense her apprehension but did not say a word. The memory of her rejecting the horse he had given her was still clear in his mind and he would not let her do it again. Eihhlin would have to overcome her fears and he would always be by her side holding her hand.

They approached the black horse and, looking at his wife, Éomer saw she was pale and petrified. He had never seen such terror in her eyes and he asked himself if he should force her to face something she tried to avoid.

-Eihhlin? –he called with a slight frown on his face.

-What are we doing here? –the queen asked, trying not to show any weakness.

-Don't worry. You'll be safe. –Éomer stated calmly. –I won't let anything happen to you. –he added. She did not reply, unsure of her emotions.

He released her hand to saddle the horse while Eihhlin did not even dare to breathe. She was perfectly aware of the king's intentions, but this was an order she could not obey: to ride on horseback was not something a woman, a queen, should do and, although she tried to hide it in the most forgotten corner of her soul, it was a fear she wanted to leave in the dark. Why was Éomer trying to force it on her? Why was she suddenly so aware of is presence? Couldn't he just walk away and leave her to wait for the next winter alone?

The king offered her his hand again but she did not move, clearly not pleased by his silent suggestion. He firmly walked to the queen and took her delicate hand in his again. She looked into his eyes, trying to hide the surprise in her, and felt him undressing her soul.

-On my word of honour, Eihhlin: I promise nothing will happen. –Éomer assured her. After a few simultaneously short and long seconds, she nodded in response and reluctantly let him lead her to the horse to help her up.

The experience only made the vertiginous vulnerability inside of her grow and she knew this was Éomer's field: she was at his mercy. A moment later, his chest was firmly pressed against her back and his left arm held her by the waist while his free hand took the reins. He could feel her tense muscles and tried to pacify his queen by holding her close to him, but Eihhlin was ill at ease. Knowing she would not pay any attention to his efforts, Éomer led the queen's horse out of the stable with a firm confidence. His wife's fears would not make him hesitate.

She remained silent as they moved fast across the vast green fields of Rohan. An irrational fear consumed her flesh and blood. Eihhlin had never liked adventures and the king was forcing her to live one, making her ask herself if she should have taken care of him personally and allowed him to destroy her defences. She couldn't look into her inner mirror anymore: her reflection was just a vague memory of who she had once been and it was fading more and more each day. The walls of her world were being violently destroyed by an invisible and soft force she did not want to acknowledge.

They had both stopped counting the minutes, so neither of them was sure how long it had taken for them to reach the shore of the lake. Beautiful rays of light touched the surface of the calm and deep waters and, suddenly, Queen Eihhlin felt her darkest memory coming back to life. Éomer didn't notice this stab in her spirit as they let the horse drink from the lake, walking away from it.

Sitting down on the grass and facing the lake, the king and the queen remained silent. A new spring was wide awake around them and Éomer realized that day would be witnessing the other half of Eihhlin as she rested her eyes on the water, fearing it.

Éomer wasn't sure of how long they had been there when Eihhlin finally decided to break the silence.

-I don't like to swim. –she stated out of nowhere. –I never learned how to.-she continued as she narrowed her eyes, trying to keep the sunlight from blinding her. The king of Rohan remained silent, knowing this was the only opportunity she was giving him: the only opportunity she was giving herself.

A timid breeze danced around them as Eihhlin looked at Éomer for a moment, not really seeing him as her husband, but as someone to talk to, and then turned her head away again.

-I was almost nine and Mero was just a baby that day. My father had decided to spend the sun hours at Lake Aia. –the queen started again, as if she was narrating someone else's story. –I remember I used to… love that lake as a child; I remember wanting to show it to Mero when he grew up. But I never did.

-Why? –was the only word Éomer could say before her fall into silence

-I was feeling curious that morning and walked away from where my family was to the waterside. Spring was just starting, so I didn't even dare to touch the water. I just wanted to stand there and look at my own reflection. But, for some reason I can't explain to this day, I felt an urgent need to look closer: to find myself in my reflection. –she paused, forgetting everything about the present. –Then, I fell.

Those last words escaping her mouth were strange to her; she had never said them. In fact, she had never spoken of that day to anyone. But there she was, feeling strange but not vulnerable as she spoke.

-I felt the cold water corrupting my skin as I drowned. I tried to remain above the surface only to see the lack worry on my father's face. Marjut showed some concern as her servant held Mero in her arms, but nothing close to what a mother should feel. –Eihhlin said as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. –My lungs were giving up on me as I felt the blood freezing in my veins. No one was going to save me, I was sure.

-But you lived. –Éomer stated.

-I did… thanks to one of my father's guards. I never knew his name and I can't really remember his face; I was dying after all. But I know he died a few years ago. –she replied calmly, but absent. –I never thanked him.

Éomer didn't know what to say or think about everything he had just heard from his wife and queen. She had almost met death at a young age and no one had cared if she lived or died but a complete stranger. But, before he could decide what to say to her, Eihhlin stood up from the grass.

-So, you see, my lord, I know people think I'm cold and insensitive; maybe I am. But I did not decide my fate at any stage of my life, as you know. At this point, I don't even know if there is another way of existing but this one I live. –the queen stated, looking into the distance.

Standing up to follow her as she walked away, Éomer felt guilty for all the blaming thoughts he had had about her. He couldn't calculate the extension of the damage on Eihhlin's soul and he feared it could stop him from showing her she wouldn't drown again.


	31. A Drop Of Hope In Your Ocean

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XXXI: A Small Drop Of Hope In Your Ocean.

Several days had passed since Eihhlin had told Éomer her story by the lake and, even though she hadn't spoken much after that, the king could see she now had a much lighter soul. He was trying to give her even more space to think, to decide if she would let go of a past that had no place to live and rest in Rohan. The future was all she had left and it was up to her to choose which way she would follow.

Not everything in her was silence and inertia, though. Without really asking Éomer anything, she had started taking care of Rohan's business with foreign countries, from trade to diplomacy. Of course, Éomer had the final word in every decision, but there was rarely something to change in Eihhlin's plans.

As spring progressed, preparing the territory for summer, Eihhlin started feeling physically weaker. The weather was much drier in Rohan than in Vathinia and she was having some trouble adjusting to the growing heat. Trying her best not to be caught in the sunlight often, the queen remained inside the house while everyone else, including Éomer, seemed to enjoy the hot weather.

Eihhlin finished the last letter she had to write that day, folding and sealing it to put it in the pile with many others. Standing up from the chair, she closed her eyes as she felt the tension on her neck finally showing itself after a very long day. Opening her eyes again, she walked to the other side of the room that was now her own private study and opened the door to leave.

As she walked through the hallway, she thought about how confused she had been feeling those last few days; Eihhlin knew something had changed, but she wasn't sure she wanted to accept what it was. Éomer had changed too, she thought. Even though he remained the same man, the queen of Rohan suddenly saw him from a different perspective. Was it because he hadn't judged her after she had told him her life changing experience?

Éomer felt he wasn't the same as well. Knowing there was a reason for Eihhlin's essence to exist had changed his view of the world. He felt something more than love for her, but he couldn't find a name for it. All he knew was that the winter in Eihhlin was now more benevolent to those around the beautiful queen of Rohan.

He finally ended the monthly session in which he would listen, evaluate and solve the problems of people who sought his wisdom. Most of the times, the solution to the problem was simple, but it was believed the king's word was essential for it to come true. Éomer sighed as the last vassal left the throne room: the sun was setting and he had spent his entire day deciding about chicken, roofs and planted land. He had also spent it wishing to be back in the Pelennor Fields, because the little trivial wars of Rohan's citizens were an almost unbearable torture for him.

The king stood up from his throne feeling exhausted and left the room, which was bathed in the frail rays of sunlight that ended another day. As he walked through the hallway, Éomer heard other footsteps that were not his own and, as he turned the corner, he saw her. Eihhlin was wearing a light blue dress, very appropriate for the hot weather, and her hair fell over her shoulders looking even brighter than before. After all the time he had spent with her since he had first met her, the king of Rohan still questioned whether she was a mortal woman or an angel. Eihhlin was always something new to him.

-I've just… finished my work for today. –she said as she took a step forward, but neither of them paid any attention to those words. In silence, Éomer shortened the distance between him and his wife until he could touch her delicate face. Then, he kissed her.

She was surprised and did not know what to do. For some reason, Eihhlin didn't try to push him away; she didn't even wish him to break the kiss. Feeling she couldn't control her own body, the queen hesitantly rested her hands on his shoulders, but was unable to relax. What was she doing? What was happening to her? Why had she closed her eyes?

The space and the time were still the same when their kiss ended. The queen couldn't look into Éomer's eyes: she felt undressed of any shields. He was unsure of what to do as he had yet to know the Eihhlin who stood before him. She, on the other hand, was starting to panic, so she did the only thing she knew: she walked away, continuing her way to where she was going. Surprisingly, Éomer did not feel hurt. Somehow, something had changed Eihhlin since the day they had sat by the lake.

She didn't stop walking until she reached the garden, which was filled with white roses. Trying to comprehend what had just happened only tormented her soul; why couldn't she just let it go, like she would have done days before? Leaning against a tree, hiding in its shadow, the queen crossed her arms like she needed protection. Why was she allowing the situation affect her that way? Eihhlin had never worried about anything around her, but she was losing that ability and felt lost.

Éomer was watching her from the window of the hallway. Even though he could sense her agony, he knew there was not much he could do for her now. Of course he was there when and if she needed him, but now that her soul had been awaken to the world, this was a path only the queen of Rohan could explore. Would she accept the life which awaited her at the end of it? Could she understand she deserved much more then duty in her life?


	32. Finding Words In A Chest Of Silence

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XXXII: Finding Words In A Chest Of Silence.

It was early in the morning and Éomer and Eihhlin were sitting in his study revising documents in silence. They had barely spoken to each other since their encounter in the hallway the previous day, but each had different reasons: the king wanted her to talk when she was ready and the queen felt a need to speak but had no words to do it. She couldn't help but looking at him when she thought he wasn't paying any attention to her. Eihhlin could barely relate herself to the princess of Vathinia in her wedding day and she started to realize she was not grieving for such fact.

Éomer did notice her unusual behaviour and he couldn't say he didn't like it. Even though his wife was still enclosed in her shell, she did not see him as a threat anymore, which made the flame of hope enlighten his heart. The king of Rohan had learned, however, not to trust that hope entirely, for it had disappointed him before.

They had been working for a while that morning, but it was still early and Éomer thought it was a good opportunity to go out and practice with the sword, which he hadn't done in nearly two weeks. So, he stood up from his seat and gathered all his papers to pile them up in a corner of his desk, indicating he was going to leave. Eihhlin immediately looked away from what she was reading.

-Where are you going? –she asked, unable to completely hide her anxiety.

-I'm… going to practice in the patio. –Éomer answered, surprised by her reaction.

-Oh… alright. –she said, pretending to be reading her documents.

-You can leave those. –he stated, suddenly feeling guilty for leaving her to work alone. –We'll continue when I return.

-No, I can stay here. –the beautiful queen replied as she started to feel unprotected.

-If that's what you want… -he said hesitantly. –But you don't have to. –he finished as he walked to her, kissed her forehead and left the study.

For nearly half an hour, Eihhlin tried to deceive herself by pretending to read the papers on the desk, which were written in a language she now knew almost perfectly, but not a single word had the power to catch her attention. All she could think about was the fact that Éomer wasn't there; he had left her alone. But why was she so worried about it? She could easily remember the times she had secretly wished for him to leave her alone, to ignore her. Now that he had done it, why didn't she feel at peace?

The queen then decided to leave her work; she just couldn't concentrate on it. Standing up from the chair, she exited the study and let her feet lead the way to where she needed to go, which happened to be the patio. When she reached it, she stood by the exit door, wishing not to be seen.

She watched as he trained, oblivious to her presence. Eihhlin couldn't look away from Éomer's warrior body, even though it was not the first time she saw it. But only now she was actually paying attention and it made her feel a woman she couldn't recognize. Since when had she become a person who hides herself out of puerile shyness? In her world, Éomer was alone in that patio; everyone and everything else had disappeared from her version of Middle Earth.

Suddenly, time had passed and Éomer finished his training for the day. As he picked up his shirt from the floor, he saw Eihhlin standing in the doorway. Her face showed she was doing something she wasn't supposed to. With a slight frown on his own face, the king walked towards her as she felt her feet had frozen and couldn't run away.

-Eihhlin. –Éomer called as he approached her, worried. –What's wrong?

-Nothing's wrong… my lord. –she answered, reminding herself of her place. Her husband wasn't convinced by her answer, though. But he already knew her well and was sure she wouldn't tell him anything that easily.

-Alright, then. –he replied as his tone let her know he didn't believe her answer. –Can you send someone to prepare me a bath?

-Of course. –was all Eihhlin said before she could feel her feet were part of her body again and walked away at a fast pace. All she could think about was her will to turn around and go back, but she felt an urgent need to hide from Éomer; he couldn't see who she really was. She couldn't allow it.

Éomer was on his way to the bathroom as he was still thinking about Eihhlin's latest reactions. She was desperately avoiding him again, but he suspected it was for a different reason this time. She didn't face him coldly anymore and it was strange for him.

Opening the door, he found a very quiet Eihhlin sitting in the corner by the window. This was even stranger than everything else. The king knew his wife had never been comfortable in intimate moments, so why was she still there?

-I just stayed to know if there's anything else you need. –Eihhlin said in a barely audible voice and she didn't know why she wasn't telling the whole truth: she needed to be in his presence. Éomer looked around and then back at her.

-No, I think I don't. –he replied and, as she stood up from her seat to leave, he quickly added: -But you can stay… if you want to.

The queen sat down again and remained silent as her husband undressed for his bath. She felt a rising heat in her cheeks as she shyly tried not to look at him. He, once again, noticed her behaviour and thought he should give her a chance to talk to him about whatever she was feeling.

-Eihhlin? –he called softly and was about to speak again when she abruptly stood up and ran to the door.

-I'm sorry. –was all she said before leaving the room like it was burning her very delicate skin. He stood in the middle of the room not knowing what to do because Eihhlin seemed to be two people at the same time at the moment; he couldn't distinguish whether she was starting to see things clearly or if she was drowning in her own misery again.

She was leaning against the door and trying not to close her eyes because it would only bring her more questions. She wasn't standing on solid ground anymore and, although she refused to admit it, it terrified her.


	33. From Far Away

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XXXIII: From Far Away.

The heat was becoming unbearable to Eihhlin and it almost made her miss the country she had come from. The season of summer was everything the queen was not, but she had always tolerated it in Vathinia; she couldn't do the same in Rohan. There were few places in Meduseld where she could hide from the enemy of her very being.

Fortunately, or maybe not, her study was one of those places and she spent most of the daytime in there, even if she had no work to do. Of course, the heat was not the only thing she was hiding from; Éomer never bothered her when he thought she was working and Eihhlin believed she needed to be away from him in order to return to her normal self, which she wasn't sure she wanted to do.

It was the king's birthday and, once again, his wife had planned every single detail of the celebration day, this time from her study. She would only come out from time to time to see how everything was being done and she made sure she would only do it when the king was busy and couldn't see her.

Even though she knew her sister-in-law wouldn't be able to travel, Eihhlin had sent her a letter informing her about the party and had received a rather sweet and warm reply from Éowyn, in which she told the queen she was very happy to see Éomer had someone taking care of him. Eihhlin still thought the princess of Ithilien was a rather strange person, but one who had a good heart.

She put a very discreet but beautiful tiara on her head to complete her look for the evening. Éomer could only look at her; he often felt she should be something more than just a queen. Eihhlin turned away from the mirror to look at him and that still unfamiliar feeling covered her soul again. With no need for any words, he walked to her and gently grabbed her hand to lead her out of their chambers.

As they walked through the hallway, they could already hear the voices and the music coming from the throne room, where all the great celebrations took place. Silently in their minds, both of them wished they didn't have to join all those people who were waiting for them, but it was just not possible. They were still the rulers of The Mark.

Suddenly, before they could enter the room, Éomer stopped to look at his queen again. She tried to face him calmly, but there was a violent torment inside of her.

-Thank you, Eihhlin. –he said before he kissed her. She wasn't sure of what he was thanking her for, but his kiss made all thoughts in her mind fade away. There was nothing inside of her except for the feeling that kiss gave her; it even made her forget her own name.

Éomer could not feel the cold as they parted; he couldn't feel the wall that had always separated him from her. They finally entered the throne room under the deafening noise of an ovation. Eihhlin sensed the love the people of Rohan had for its king, something she had never witnessed before in her still short and young life. They walked to their thrones and sat down to hear the opening song of the celebration, which told the life and achievements of king Éomer in a beautiful poem.

While the night progressed, everyone talked, laughed, danced and even sang. Eihhlin, on the other hand, remained in her seat as she watched everything, even Éomer, who was deep in conversation with Elfhelm. She tried to embrace the inner self that had once been strong, but it was getting harder to catch as the days flew by. Had she lost herself along the way?

King Éomer was enjoying the animated conversation, but he was also aware of the queen's stare. He had noticed her attention was always on him, even though her eyes observed the rest of the room sometimes. A chain of intimacy connected them across the room and there was no one capable of breaking it. The king and the queen shared something invisible and fragile, but capable of destroying Mordor all over again if it had to.

After some hours she couldn't count, Queen Eihhlin needed fresh air and, standing up in silence so nobody would notice, she left the room and went outside Meduseld to breathe. It was a rather calm and pleasant night and her anxiety slowly started to erase itself. She inhaled the pure air of the night, trying to freeze her lungs, but it was all in vain; the ice was melting with the merciless heat of summer and soon it would be a vast and deep ocean containing her essence. But Eihhlin was not sure she could sail in that ocean.

Háma saw the queen standing in the doorway on his way to Meduseld. Knowing she didn't want to be bothered if she was there alone, he only bowed to her before he entered the king's house.

Éomer had seen her leave but he couldn't run after her; a celebration was being held in his honour. She was alright and probably needed to be alone, he was sure. He had learned that Eihhlin couldn't stand to be in the middle of a crowd for long. She was a lonely spirit and he had to let her live that way. It didn't stop him from worrying about her and it certainly didn't stop him from wanting her near him.

Both his thoughts and conversation were interrupted by Háma, who seemed to have something urgent to say as he entered the room and walked to where the king was sitting.

-My king. –he said with a bow. –A messenger from Vathinia had just arrived… and he brought this. –he continued as he gave Éomer a sealed letter. He couldn't quite explain why he hadn't given it to the queen, since it had come from her homeland.

-Vathinia? –Éomer repeated, frowning. He instantly remembered the last letter he had received from the neighbour country and it didn't please him at all. –Offer him some food and a place to rest before he goes back to his country.

Standing up as Háma left the throne room, the king opened the letter and started to read it. He soon realized it had nothing to do with the previous missive. It carried a message impossible to ignore and it was about to destroy the thin veil of peace between him and Eihhlin. Should he just throw the letter in a dark corner of a drawer and hope to forget it had ever reached his knowledge?


	34. The Source Of LightLurking In The Dark

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XXXIV: The Source Of Light/Lurking In The Dark.

Éomer had let the days pass by and hadn't said a word to anyone about the letter. This was a problem he did not know how to solve and he couldn't ask for advice. At this point, the king was not sure how Eihhlin would react: would she show any emotion or would the cold ice freeze her heart? Feeling impatient, he had decided to leave the matter resting in a corner of his mind until the opportunity to solve it showed itself. The only question was: would he be able to recognize that opportunity?

She looked at herself in the mirror again: it was impossible to see it yet but the signs had been there for weeks. How had she not realized it before? The queen had been educated in all feminine matters and, still, she hadn't recognized this one the very first moment it was there. But now that she did know, what was she going to do? Eihhlin did not feel prepared for what was to come, even though she had always known it would happen, sooner or later.

After a deep breath, the queen of Rohan turned away from the mirror, deciding she had to share it with Éomer. Even though she couldn't understand the force that led her to do so, she immediately left the bedroom to search for her husband. While she walked down the hallway, she asked herself how her new role would change her life. Would she feel any different from now on? She couldn't tell; Eihhlin couldn't even imagine what the next day would be like. And how would Éomer react? Of course she knew it was something he had always wished for, but what would his feelings be? And why was she even wondering about feelings?

Eihhlin found him in his study, as usual. He was facing one of the windows, apparently deep in thought, and didn't hear her arrive. She couldn't find a way to speak, to let him know she was there and she was bearing news that would change their lives from that moment on.

-My lord…? –she paused as he showed he was now aware of her presence. –Éomer? –she called, making him turn around to face her. Now that she had his attention, she had to speak.

-What is it, Eihhlin? –the king asked as he walked away from the window and towards her, concerned.

-I… I have something to tell you. –Eihhlin answered, suddenly feeling vulnerable, and a long time seemed to have passed when she found the right words to continue. –I'm pregnant.

Time stopped for Éomer as soon as he heard his wife's words. Drop by drop, he felt pure happiness filling his soul and he couldn't do or say anything that could properly describe the feeling. Eihhlin was pale and she looked frightened, which awoke the king from his dream and his instinct told him to hold her close to him, so he took her in his arms. She instantly felt protected and wished she could keep that moment enclosed in time forever.

-I've waited for this for so long… -Éomer whispered to her hair, letting emotion take over his soul. Eihhlin did not say anything as she realized the true meaning of eternity: a child.

Pulling away from him, she looked into his eyes and, for the first time in her whole existence, she started to understand what Éomer had been trying to show her all along. There was more to life than winter: there was warmth, companionship and… love? The queen couldn't quite think of it yet, even though she felt it was growing inside of her.

Éomer walked to the door and called Háma as Eihhlin stood still in the same spot.

-Everyone has to stop everything they are doing today and celebrate. –he told the door ward as soon as he arrived. –Rohan will have an heir to the throne soon. Make sure the news reach every corner of The Mark.

Háma tried, in vain, to hide the surprise written on his face and, with a simple bow, left the room. For the first time in what seemed like ages, Eihhlin walked away from her spot and towards her husband.

-Maybe it's too early to celebrate. –she stated hesitantly, knowing it was not uncommon for a pregnant woman to lose her child in the first three months.

-No, it isn't. -he replied as he caressed her cheek. –I'll take care of you.

Then, the most amazing thing the king of Rohan had ever seen happened: Eihhlin smiled a very faint smile. Even though he had never thought he would live to see it, Éomer had always wished to see the reflection of happiness on her face. It didn't last long and he watched as she left his study in silence. But, like he had experienced many times in his life, every moment of happiness was shadowed by a tragedy.

Closing the door long after his queen left, Éomer recalled the fateful letter. He had tried to forget it, pretend it had never existed, but he knew he couldn't avoid what was to come. He couldn't hide it from Eihhlin forever and it couldn't wait until their child was born, although the idea of ignoring the subject until then was very tempting. What was he going to do?

Eihhlin walked through the hallways of Meduseld drowned in her personal opium. Her child was still very small, but she could already feel its fragile life forming inside of her. She had never thought about how meaningless her life had been until that day, when everything changed. Now, there was something more important than herself, something she would live for and die for if she had to. The trace of her old self was disappearing in silence, knowing it could not fight the child in her womb.

Suddenly, a very unfamiliar cold made her stop abruptly as it sent shivers down her spine. She crossed her arms to keep it away and started walking again, trying to forget the destructive winter she had just witnessed when it was almost summertime.


	35. Revelations

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XXXV: Revelations.

He saw her under the protective shadow of a tree and she was knitting. Eihhlin's hands shaped the clothes that would protect their child from the cold once he or she was born. Even though he had thought it was impossible, the king felt he loved his queen even more now she was carrying a child she was already in love with. Her world seemed to have changed and she was finally letting him see her without the mask, no longer hiding.

Then, reality reminded Éomer that life could never be that perfect and he silently cursed himself for having to ruin her serenity. But he had no other choice: he was running out of time and couldn't keep her in the dark forever.

Sighing, Éomer approached his wife making sure she heard his footsteps. He sat down next to her and she put the small and unfinished piece of clothing aside, near her workbag. Eihhlin observed every flower in the garden as they both remained silent. She felt a calming peace inside of her; he couldn't send away the torment of his thoughts.

-What if I give birth to a girl? –she suddenly asked, surprising him. It took him a while to answer as he wasn't expecting to talk about their child in that particular moment.

-It doesn't matter if it is a boy or a girl. –Éomer answered calmly, realizing he had never thought about the matter. –It will be loved the same way.

-But she won't be allowed to rule. –the queen replied, looking at him with her deep blue eyes.

-No, she won't. Our laws are very specific and very strict about that. –he stated, not really understanding her sudden concern.

Silence fell between them again as she looked away from him, apparently enclosing herself in her thoughts. Éomer knew the time had come for him to tell her something that would certainly disturb her and there were no right words to say it.

-Eihhlin, I received a letter from Vathinia a few days ago. –he said, unsure of how to continue.

-Vathinia? –she repeated as it was the last thing she was expecting to hear. –What did it say?

-It's your father, Eihhlin. –Éomer answered. –He's sick…and he's dying.

Although her face didn't change, something inside the queen of Rohan did: her primary essence, once asleep, was now screaming from the depths of her heart. Eihhlin gathered her work tools, putting them inside the workbag, and stood up. The king tried to decipher her in that moment, but it was impossible for him to guess what she was thinking. He saw their perfect happiness burning with doubt and despair: would she return to her wintry state?

-I have to go to Vathinia. –she said, breaking the almost never ending silence.

-What? –Éomer asked, incredulous, as he stood up as well.

-My brothers need me. –she stated, looking deep into his eyes.

-Eihhlin, you're pregnant; you can't travel now. –he replied, trying to be the voice of reason. –Even if you could, the journey would take us several days.

-Then we might as well leave today. –Eihhlin said, showing him she would not change her mind. He didn't know what else to say; he had never forbidden her from doing anything and he didn't want to start now. –Nothing will happen to the baby, Éomer.

He watched her walk away, leaving him already blaming himself for everything that could happen during their journey. But how could he deny a visit to her family in such a tragic hour? Her brothers had been the only important people in her life until now and Éomer understood she wanted to be with them through everything they would have to face after their father's death. But he also had to think about his own child yet to be born. How could Eihhlin be so sure nothing would happen to her or the baby? She was at an early stage of her pregnancy, which was very dangerous and it carried risks he was not willing to take. Éomer only hoped the Valar allowed them to go and return as safe as they were now.

She sat down on the bed as she tried to process everything her husband had just told her. Just when she was learning to be someone new as she awaited the birth of her child, Idrios had to shadow her beautiful state of peace. Eihhlin had been able to almost forget he existed in those last few days, but now she had to remember every piece of her existence she wished to lock away from her soul. For the first time in her life, the fragile queen of Rohan did not want to be trapped in her winter, but it was being forcer upon her. Knowing she hadn't much time to waste, Eihhlin stood up and started gathering everything she and Éomer would need for their journey and their stay in Triniha. She didn't know how long they would be away from home, but it didn't matter: she had no reason to go to her home country except for her brothers, whom she missed and hadn't seen since her wedding.

The hours flew by and Éomer had spent them giving instructions to Elfhelm; someone had to take care of the kingdom's matters while he and the queen were in Vathinia. He was still hoping she would cancel the plan when she knocked on his study's door to tell him everything was ready for their departure. She did not say a single word; there was no turning back. Returning to Vathinia was inevitable and Éomer suspected she would not obey if he suddenly decided not to allow her to go. Taking her hand in his, the king of Rohan and his queen walked down the hallway until they exited Meduseld, still in silence.

Ten rohirrim, two chambermaids and their horses were waiting for them. Keeping his promise that he would take care of her, Éomer decided to take her with him on his horse so he could protect her closely. She didn't object; she just wanted to leave as soon as possible, because there were few hours of sunlight left during which they could ride across the fields and they would have to do it at a slower speed because of her pregnancy.

The first day of the journey was very tiring, as they both had expected it to be. They didn't stop until nightfall because Eihhlin insisted they had to go on so they would arrive soon. Éomer tried his best to make her feel comfortable, but he soon realized she would never get used to horse riding, even though she did not complain.

Only the full moon could be seen in the sky when they finished settling the camp to spend the night. Eihhlin and Éomer entered their tent to have something remotely close to dinner. He let her eat almost everything because he could see she had no energy left in her body and she needed to keep both the baby and herself healthy.

-What will you say to him? –he asked as she drank her water.

-I don't know. –she answered without looking at him. –I don't even know if I'm going to see him.

-What do you mean?

-Like I told you, I'm going to see my brothers. Idrios might have already died when we enter the gates of the city. –the queen stated without a drop of emotion running in her veins. Only then Éomer realized Eihhlin's lack of feeling for her father would not change, not even when he was dying.

The journey of king Éomer and queen Eihhlin lasted six more days. She barely spoke about its reason and he didn't insist, knowing it would only upset her. The only thing that brought them peace of mind was still the thought of their child: at the moment, only that thought softened the queen's heart and allowed Éomer to see the woman she had become over the last few weeks. It only made him wish to return home immediately and he was dangerously close to doing it when Eihhlin showed she was feeling tired, but he knew she wouldn't forgive him. So, the king just kept watching her closely and tried to fulfil her every need.

Eihhlin couldn't help but think of what was waiting for her in Vathinia. She wished she could take Mero and Paro to Rohan with her this time, but she knew it was impossible. Even though Mero was still too young to be king, he had to stay in Vathinia to learn everything he needed to know once the crown was his. And she didn't want to leave him alone with Marjut, so taking only Paro was not a possibility either.

At the end of the sixth day, they finally saw the gates of Triniha and the queen felt something she had never felt in her country: insecurity. Why couldn't she feel cold and insensitive, like she would always feel while she waited for her winter? Even though it was almost summertime, the heavy clouds in the sky hid the sun from the mortal men as if bringing the bad news of death and destruction. Now they had arrived, Éomer felt fear: fear of losing Eihhlin's heart forever. For an unknown reason he could not find in his mind, he knew those next few days would decide the fate of many people. And fate was not always kind.


	36. Not Forgiven And Not Forgotten

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XXXVI: Not Forgiven And Not Forgotten.

They entered the gates of the chief city and all heads immediately turned to see the return of the one who had once been their unreachable princess. She didn't look at any of those people, for all she wanted was to be with her brothers in their time of need. Éomer, the king of Rohan, the neighbour country, did pay attention to the people of Vathinia and he saw fear and concern in their faces: they couldn't even imagine what would happen to them after Idrios' death.

It seemed an eternity had passed when they finally found themselves entering the palace. She instantly felt her soul being swallowed by those walls she knew so well and a sudden weakness took over her body, but Éomer held her close to him to prevent her from fainting. It didn't take long for Marjut to meet them in the main hall, looking tired and old. The king of Rohan almost felt sorry for her; her destiny was as uncertain as everyone else's in that country apparently forgotten by the Valar.

-Eihhlin. –she whispered when she saw her daughter and walked to her to hug her. The daughter, however, did not move.

-Mother. –Éomer's wife replied with no emotion in her voice, showing she would always be the cold princess of Vathinia inside those walls. –Where are my brothers?

-Your father wants to see you. –Marjut stated, ignoring the queen of Rohan's question.

-_I_ don't want to see him. –was Eihhlin's reply to her mother, who could see no change in the young woman's heart.

-Eihhlin. –Éomer called, unsure if he should advise her of what to do. –He's dying. I know it's difficult for you, but you should hear what he has to say. –he finished, hardly believing what he was saying. Idrios did not deserve Eihhlin's pity but Éomer, as a king, had to do what he knew to be the right thing.

Eihhlin then looked into his eyes in silence, trying to absorb his guidance and decide if she should be merciful or not. He could see she was not ready, but he knew she would never be and there was no time to avoid the unavoidable. She read all his support and love for her in the mirror of his soul and it made her feel capable of facing her father one last time.

Nodding, she finally decided to go upstairs to Idrios' chambers, followed closely by Éomer. They didn't say anything to each other as the sound of their steps on the stone floor haunted them because, once again, there was no need for words. Eihhlin held his strong and warm hand in her fragile and cold one, seeking the comfort nobody could give her. That fragment of time seemed unreal as she felt she was walking towards her own death. The queen felt the courage in her heart fading away but her feet didn't let her stop and go back.

They finally reached the door of the chamber and, while Eihhlin stared at it with indescribable emotions in her eyes, the king of Rohan looked at his beloved wife and felt frustrated: he had tried and succeeded at protecting her from evil and pain before, but this time he was powerless. Her past was something he could not touch, he could not reach.

Eihhlin looked at her husband after a long time and knew he could not go any further.

-I have to do this by myself, Éomer. –she stated, only louder than a whisper.

-I know. –the king replied, caressing the pale skin of her face. –I will be here if you need me.

She entered the room and slowly closed the door, leaving a very concerned Éomer behind her. There was no light in the room except for two burning candles next to the bed where the dying king laid. Feeling her entire body turning into steel, Eihhlin walked toward the bed and sat down on a chair placed there for visitors. She kept her silence when she saw her father was very pale and had lost too much weight; not even then she felt compassion for him.

-Eihhlin… -he called in his already weak voice. –You came.

-I did, father. My brothers need me. –she replied coldly while her mind told her to leave that room and never go back.

-I see you haven't changed. –he said. –I thought your husband would be able to tame you.

-Éomer is a good man and showed me the world is very different from what you wanted me to believe. –Eihhlin answered, knowing that her words meant nothing to her father. –I didn't come here to say I forgive you, because I don't. That's something you taught me well: not to forgive.

-But you didn't learn everything else. –were Idrios' next words. –That I don't ask for anyone's forgiveness.

-I know you don't father. That's why you are dying alone in the dark: you mean nothing to this world. –her cold and cruel voice escaped her mouth. Then, she stood up and, without looking at the king of Vathinia, walked away to the door.

-Eihhlin… -she heard him call again and her name sounded like a supplication. Eihhlin did not turn around and, opening the door, she exited the room and left her father to die.

Seeing her husband still waiting for her outside the room seemed to bring her the already familiar feeling of being protected from harm. He immediately held her hands in his and realized her energy had been drained. Knowing she wouldn't say a word about what had happened inside the room, Éomer took her away from its door and to their own provisory chambers.

Once they were completely alone, Eihhlin embraced him wishing he could make the agony in her heart go away. He held her close to him, softly kissing her shiny red hair and also wishing he could do something to take her out of her misery in that dark moment. But his love in a deep silence was all he could offer and there was no one he could blame but a sad dying man. He saw she had closed her eyes while her head rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and he suddenly felt desperate to convince her to rest. After all, the fact that she was carrying a baby never left his mind and he feared exhaustion would take the best of her.

Eihhlin only felt strong enough to talk to her young brothers the next day. Even though she wanted to see them before they went to bed, Éomer had insisted she should try to sleep so she could handle the grief the two young boys were probably drowning in. She had reluctantly accepted to do so, but had rested very little; she would never feel completely safe until she had left Vathinia.

Mero and Paro were in the library, where their mother had sent them to so they wouldn't notice the heavy atmosphere felt in the palace. They were children, Eihhlin thought, but they were not stupid. As soon as she entered the old and rather dusty library, she saw they were everything but oblivious to their cruel reality. Approaching them, the queen hugged her brothers, who remained silent even though their eyes showed a very deep sadness and confusion. The concept of death had never been explained to those children and, now, everyone tried to find the right words to tell them their father would disappear and nobody would ever be able to find him again.

-Eihhlin, what will happen now? –Mero asked and, for the first time in her life, his sister didn't have an answer.

-I don't know. –she said. –But I will be here and I'll stay with you until everything's decided.

-Will father really go away? –was Paro's question.

-Yes, he will. I know it's difficult to understand it now, but you will one day. –were the only words Eihhlin could say to comfort the little brothers.

Idrios died before dusk and not a single tear was shed for him in the palace: the king left no loved ones to grieve his passing. Eihhlin was standing by the window of her bedroom when she heard the news in the corridor and Éomer sat on the bed looking at her, almost expecting a reaction. But she remained still and calm, feeling nothing, just like she knew she would. Turning away from the window, she sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He then put his arm around her to let her know he was still there for anything she needed. But Eihhlin didn't need anything besides the feeling he had for her and which he had taught her to have for him as well. Yes, that was all she needed in that moment.


	37. Burying Past Sorrows

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XXXVII: Burying Past Sorrows.

The royal family watched as the deceased king's body burned in the pyre early at dawn. Grey clouds above their heads hid the sun from the chief city of Vathinia as the smoke rose to the sky to join them and Éomer thought Triniha almost seemed like a scenery devastated by war: only grief and despair could be sensed in the air, but exhaustion didn't let anybody show those true feelings. He stood beside Eihhlin, who was secluded inside herself. This time he wasn't trying to bring her mind back; she needed her time to find closure and the king of Rohan could only wait for her to return to him completely.

Eihhlin could only think about what would happen to her little brothers now. They were related to others countries' royal families and she was sure more than one was willing to claim the throne of Vathinia. She, as a woman, could not do such thing; the laws of the country didn't allow it. All she could do now was wait to talk to her husband, who she believed would find a solution for that very important political matter.

She almost felt her old self returning as its essence crawled up her skin: the queen of Rohan could not feel anything as she saw her dead father being consumed by fire, soon to be nothing but ashes in the wind. Aside from the ruling problem, Eihhlin thought Idrios left nothing behind that would make people remember him and honour his memory; he had simply been an unworthy king throughout his life. Now, his sins had taken him away from the family and the people he hadn't been capable of loving.

When the last flame finally died, Eihhlin felt nauseated and had to leave before the last ritual, which was spreading the ashes in the wind from the highest tower of the palace. Without a word, Éomer followed her, worried that the recent events had just been too much for his queen. He tried to ignore the fear that something could happen to their child, but his efforts were in vain; fear kept him wide awake at night and he was incapable of fighting it away during the day. The king of Rohan had never imagined something so powerful and terrifying could take over his soul and he sometimes doubted his own strength.

He met her in their guest bedroom sitting on the bed and looking defeated. Eihhlin was unknowingly letting him see she was a much more fragile creature then he had previously thought and she didn't seem very interested on hiding it at the moment.

-Eihhlin. –he called, sitting down beside her.

-It's nothing. –she replied, but couldn't help to seek comfort on her husband's shoulder. Éomer embraced her with his strong warrior arm, needing no words for what surrounded him and his queen in that moment. –I don't know if my brothers are prepared for what is yet to come.

-What do you mean? –he asked when silence fell over Eihhlin again, although he was almost sure of what was bothering her.

-Well, we're related to other families. –Eihhlin answered, looking at him. –And I can think about many who will claim the throne in the next few days.

-Including your own? –the king asked and she looked at him confused. –I will not allow anyone to take anything from your brothers, Eihhlin.

-You mean…

-I'll claim the regency of Vathinia until Mero is old enough to rule. –he explained.

-But you need to gather supporters in order to do that. –she replied.

-Don't worry, I will. –were his final words in that conversation.

The sun slowly travelled in the sky throughout the day and Éomer and Eihhlin remained in their chambers during those hours. The queen of Rohan still didn't feel well and her husband stood by her side trying to make her feel as comfortable as he could. Unfortunately, dealing with the pregnancy's disadvantages was not easy for him and seeing Eihhlin suffering fed a well of emotions he sometimes couldn't control. She, on the other hand, tried to live those moments peacefully, although the lack of control over her own body often made her anxiety grow. But they both knew the child they were expecting was worth all the suffering they were going through.

There was not a single voice to be heard in the palace. The death of a monarch always demanded a respectful silence for the departed, but this particular silence contained something else besides respect: every mind inside those walls questioned the uncertain future of the country. If one reached out their hand, they could feel solid fear in the air. Having no direct heir to the throne available was an invitation for foreign attacks and the people of Vathinia knew their land was not prepared for more blood spilling.

When the first stars started to timidly shine in the sky, a knock on the bedroom door interrupted Eihhlin's rest. Éomer, who had been holding her in his arms, stood up from the bed and walked to the rather heavy wood door to open it. He couldn't hide his surprised look when he saw Marjut standing there.

-I'm sorry to bother you, Lord éomer, but I've come to tell you that our… relatives will arrive in three days. –the queen of Vathinia stated, looking very tired. –I assume you will participate in the election.

-Of course, my lady. –was Éomer's short reply as he could see the woman wanted to leave and be alone with her thoughts. Her only reply was a slight bow before turning around and walking away from his chambers.

-I heard everything. –Eihhlin stated when her husband returned to her side.

-Then you know we'll have to stay longer than we expected. –he replied, sighing.

-The process can go on for weeks. –she said calmly, although peace did not rule her soul at the moment.

-I know. If it does, I'll have to send you back to Rohan, Eihhlin. –the king continued, hiding his face with his hands: the exhaustion was unbearable.

-I can't leave my brothers, Éomer. –were her suddenly cold words.

-I'll take care of them. You know that. But I can't risk our child's life, Eihhlin. I don't want to force you to go back, but I will do it if the situation demands it. –Éomer replied, looking at his queen. She looked away from him and stood up from the bed, leaving the room in silence. Eihhlin had interpreted his words as a threat to her freedom and it was slowly starting to open a wound inside of her.

While she walked away from the bedroom door, she almost forgot her physical weakness. The idea of leaving her brothers alone when they needed her the most was not an option the beautiful queen of Rohan wanted to consider. Even though her opinion and feelings for Éomer had changed, her priorities hadn't and she couldn't be asked to choose between the two young boys and her yet to be born child.


	38. Caught In The Wheel Of Fate

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XXXVIII: Caught In The Wheel Of Fate.

Eihhlin spent two of those three days avoiding her husband while she dedicated her attention to Paro and Mero. The king of Rohan was far from being comfortable with the situation, but his strong pride kept him from apologizing to the queen. Besides, he felt he was right about her safety: it was too dangerous for a pregnant woman to travel. He knew she shouldn't have gone to Vathinia in the first place; now that she was there, Éomer had to send her back as soon as possible. He tried to put aside the thought of Eihhlin's anger: he didn't expect her to understand and accept his decision, but their child's life was more important than any election.

By the end of the third day, the guests and candidates to the house of Triniha started arriving and Eihhlin watched through her window as Marjut welcomed them. The queen of Rohan knew she would have to meet them at dinner that night, even though she didn't want to. Why couldn't anything be easy in her life? She wouldn't admit it not even to herself, but Eihhlin feared a foreign monarch could take over the country and vanquish its essence forever. She only trusted Éomer and his honesty and was sure he was a strong candidate, but the veil of uncertainty was invisibly placed upon her shoulders to remind her that a tragedy could be on its way to Vathinia.

He entered the room in silence, assuming she was resting, and saw her standing by the window again. Even though the distance between them shouldn't allow it, Éomer could see in his wife's face that her concern grew every day and he could not take control of time to make it disappear. Closing the door, he walked towards her and embraced her softly. She didn't say a word as she let him try to protect her: a short moment of peace was all she needed to start having hope again.

After a while, she turned around to face him and looked into his deep and warm brown eyes for a long time before she finally spoke:

-What if we lose? –Eihhlin asked, showing her fear to him for the first time.

-We won't. –he answered, sounding firm. –I promise. –he continued before he could think about the meaning of those words. What was he doing? He could not promise something he knew he could not control, so why was he lying to the queen?

The evening meal was served to the guests shortly after sunset and Eihhlin would have to face the royalty of neighbour countries for the first time since their arrival. Even though she knew not all of them were hostile candidates to the throne of Vathinia, the queen of Rohan didn't trust most of them. She was perfectly aware that victory was not in Éomer's hands only, but she knew he would fight with all his strength to save her country from falling under someone else's command. After all, he had defended it once and had succeeded at eliminating the threat. Only, this time, she hoped no blood would be shed in the fields of Vathinia.

Because protocol demanded it, she walked away from Éomer to welcome the guests. Then, she saw Aragorn, king of Gondor and distant cousin. The shadow of shame still covered Eihhlin as she remembered how Idrios had refused Gondor's help when Vathinia was being attacked. For some reason nobody could understand, he had always thought Aragorn would eventually try to steal his power and take over the country, but Eihhlin knew the king of Gondor was not interested in that small and harmless piece of land.

-Lord Aragorn. –she greeted timidly.

-Lady Eihhlin. –he replied. –I'm sorry for your loss. –he continued and she couldn't thank him, because she knew nobody in that room was sorry for Idrios' death. –I want you to know Éomer will have my full support in this election.

-I can't thank you enough. –Eihhlin stated humbly. –I never thought it would come to this…

Éomer watched as his wife talked to the king of Gondor and realized he was still discovering more of her each day: she was capable of showing she was still the cold daughter of Idrios, yet he knew her soul was torn. Seeing her brothers' future threatened by uncertainty was destroying the beautiful queen, but she still opened her eyes to see a new day rise and Éomer felt he loved her even more for that.

After spending a long time greeting all the guests, Eihhlin was finally reunited with the king of Rohan. It had been a very tiring day for her and she wanted nothing more than to be alone with him and rest. Fortunately, she had the perfect excuse to politely leave the room and he followed her, silently claiming she was too fragile to be by herself at the moment.

-I just wished everything would be over by tomorrow. –she said once Éomer closed the door of their chambers.

-Maybe it will be… -he replied, but didn't have much faith in his own words. He couldn't imagine how life in Vathinia would be like if he didn't gather enough supporters; he couldn't even imagine how _his_ life with Eihhlin would be like if the country wasn't saved from greedy monarchs.

The next day rose with dark clouds in the sky as if anticipating a tragic outcome for the election. The king and queen entered the throne room early in the morning, soon followed by all the other participants. Marjut looked especially nervous and Eihhlin knew exactly why: her mother had never faced the possibility of having to accept she was a pawn in the cruel game of fate and, now, she had no other choice. If Éomer didn't win, the widow of Idrios would be exiled and so would Mero and Paro.

-Now that we're all here, I think we can start the allegations. –Éomer said, standing up from his seat at the head of the table. Eihhlin silently watched the scene and anxiety grew in her: the dice of fortune had been thrown.


	39. Burning In The Pyre Of Destiny

**A Winter Lady For A King.**

Chapter XXXIX: Burning In The Pyre Of Destiny.

A week had passed since the beginning of the debate and Éomer had gathered a few supporters, Aragorn of Gondor being one of them, but there was still uncertainty about the outcome of the election. Even though she felt exhausted, Eihhlin insisted on attending every session of debate: she was the first person to enter the room in the morning and the last one to leave late at night. Her pregnancy was becoming obvious and soon she wouldn't be able to travel, which worried Éomer.

-You should rest more, Eihhlin. -the king of Rohan stated, putting on his boots while sitting on the bed. -You have to take care of our child.

-I _am_ taking care of our child, Éomer. But I also have to take care of my brothers and worry about their future. -she replied as she put on the necklace he husband had given her when she announced she was pregnant. Then, she turned away from the mirror to look at him. -I know you're worried, but I know what I'm doing.

-Eihhlin, -he started, standing up and walking to her. -whatever the outcome of the session is today, I'm sending you home tomorrow.

-Alright. -was her short answer after a long silence. Then, the queen of Rohan turned around and left the room.

Éomer sighed as he thought they should be living a moment of joy as they waited for their child to be born. Instead, their days were filled with exhaustion and concern. He had decided to send Eihhlin home the next day, whether she agreed to go or not. It was a matter of safety and, this time, Éomer wouldn't let her decide against his will.

Eihhlin walked fast down the corridor as she worried about the future of her beloved brothers. Had it been a few months earlier, she would say she had nothing and nobody to rely upon, but her life was not the same anymore: she was carrying a child who had brought a new perspective on the very existence of the queen of Rohan. Now, everything was unknown and she didn't feel brave enough to start living a new life, yet she couldn't turn away from the opportunity.

She finally entered the throne room and took her usual seat at the table. Seconds later, Éomer joined her in silence, taking her hand in his as he sat. Eihhlin didn't have time to feel the warmth of the king's hand as she heard people approaching and withdrew her hand, knowing that intimate gesture was not appropriate for the occasion.

Soon, all the participants had taken their place at the long table. Otto of Haradwaith, Éomer's only rival in the election, since all the other candidates had rejected the opportunity to rule, seemed very confident to Eihhlin and it made her feel nervous; she knew Vathinia would be doomed if he won.

During the following hours, the two candidates gave a speech presenting the reasons why they should be elected and the goals each had planned for the small country. Éomer, being Idrios' closest relative, spoke first. He talked about how he did not wish to rule over Vathinia for the remainder of his life, but to educate and prepare Mero for the task. The king of Rohan admitted he, along with his council, would study the current situation of important sectors such as the economy and the population and change its politics if necessary. Even though she almost drank every word he said, Eihhlin didn't need to hear Éomer's speech to know he would be the best regent Vathinia could wish for.

Otto's speech lasted longer than Éomer's and contained nothing of what Eihhlin wanted for her country and he brothers. The husband of Idrios' distant cousin intended to annex Vathinia to his territory and its people would lose their nationality. This measure, he assured, prevented Haradwaith of having to worry about exiled citizens later. Matters such as education, economy and resources would be treated according to Haradwaith's laws, creating a fair kingdom for all its inhabitants. Of course Eihhlin did not approve this plan, but kept her silence; it was not her place to question a candidate during his speech.

Both candidates had been very clear during their speeches and were asked no questions afterwards. Aragorn, who had been chosen to moderate the speeches and define the rules for the process, announced the voters had seven days to decide who to vote for. As soon as every monarch had reached a decision, the election would finally take place.

Eihhlin was not pleased with the time the voters had to think; she would be going home the next day, whether she wanted to or not, and wouldn't be there to know what would the fate of her family and her country would be.

She remained seated while she watched all the others leave the room, except for Éomer. He was also still in his seat, looking down at the table in front of him, not really aware of it. Eihhlin looked at him for a long moment, realizing he looked exhausted; this was not the kind of war he was used to fight. The king of Rohan would ride to the battlefield with no hesitation to defeat an evil force or even to help a friend in need. But he had no skill in political games like Otto had; Éomer was a man of actions, not a man of words.

-Éomer... -the queen of Rohan called, doubting herself.

-No, Eihhlin. -he said abruptly, standing up and unable to look at his beloved wife. His heart was breaking for what he had to do, but he would not tolerate any objection to his decision.

-They have a week to decide, Éomer. -Eihhlin stated, standing up as well. -Unless every one of them comes to a decision tonight, I won't be here for my brothers.

-Then I'm sorry for that. -was the king's firm reply. Even though the queen felt broken and defeated inside, she did not let her feelings be visible to Éomer. In silence and without looking at him, Eihhlin turned away and walked out of the room.

Éomer knew his wife was suffering more than she let him know, but he also knew the consequences of an accident during their journey back to Edoras would be devastating for them both. The king of Rohan had no doubt Eihhlin wanted that child very much, even if she thought she should not express her joy in the presence of others because it was something so private.

Sighing, Éomer left the room as well. On his way to the gardens, where he intended to breathe fresh air, he saw Mero and Paro through the open door of the dining hall. They did not see him, which gave him enough time to realize those children looked even smaller seated at that long and empty wooden table. They reminded him of his sister Éowyn from the time Théoden's mind was being controlled by the wizard Saruman: an empty shadow lingered in the air, like the death of a monarch was the end of life as they understood it. The same sadness and complete lack of hope was written in their innocent faces and it made Éomer's heart ache. He simply could not put aside the fact that he could not control the events that would either save them or condemn them to a future of indignity.


End file.
